


Night

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark!Jon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark takes in newly turned vampires.  His daughter, Sansa, a human hybrid ignores most of them until a dark, wild-eyed boy named Jon shows up in her life.  </p><p>Completely and totally written with tongue in cheek.  Silly idea sprouted from the weird pictures of Kit Harington that everyone swore makes him look like a vamp.  </p><p>Will do a full story because...well...it's what I do to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> A little background on the Stark coven.
> 
> I don't do the beta thing so if I screw the pooch, it's all on me. I'm okay with that.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr!  
> http://angelwings1980.tumblr.com/

Nyctophilia- _the love of the night and of darkness._

Sansa read the words she had written on the page in her journal, a book she had scribbled her jumbled thoughts into and shut it gently.  She left it sitting on the desk in her bedroom, the first words in a new journal, her previous notebook having just been put on the shelf with the rest of her diaries the evening before.  She wasn’t sure why she had become such a dedicated writer, she just knew she had been filling the blank pages of diaries most of her life.  If someone were to read her journals, it would appear to be nothing but a bunch of nonsensical words and phrases but Sansa could read them and remember exactly what she was thinking and what she was going through at the time she penned the words on the paper.

Looking up at the clock, it was the witching hour, midnight.  Sansa didn’t sleep much at night.  Having chosen a career as a writer, she spent the majority of her time at home, stitching together stories on her computer.  She had gained a following as one of the most popular authors of gothic fiction, a career that had afforded her the liberty of living on her own schedule and the financial freedom to explore her interests which suited her just fine.  She found peace in the solitude her lifestyle created, she was most comfortable when she was alone with her thoughts and a pen in her hand.

The night was unusually warm for London in April.  Grabbing her light cardigan, she made her way downstairs and out into the moonlight.  Sansa had taken to walking the streets in the night since she had moved to London a few years prior.  The city fascinated her, every building she passed was hundreds of years old and in some cases, a thousand years old.  The street was quiet, outside of a few people making their way home from the pub, the smell of spring was in the air. 

Walking down the street, she could sense his presence.  He moved silently, always right out of eyesight but she knew when he was near.  For his part, he could always find her, regardless of where in the world she was.  He could tune into her like one would turn a dial on the radio to find a station.  The rest of the humans were like white noise to him but Sansa…she was different.  He could read her body, zeroing in on her life force, feeling the vibration her heartbeat sent out into the air around her, and when he was within a few miles of her, he could even smell the scent of her skin. 

“Jon,” Sansa said in almost a whisper.  “I know you are here.  Stop sneaking around me.  You know I hate that.”

A smile played on Jon’s lips.  “I know.  That’s why I do it.”

Sansa scowled at him when he landed in front of her.  He had to have jumped from the top of one of the buildings but his landing was silent, his movements elegant.  Had anyone seen him, it would be obvious he wasn’t human.

“Goddamn it Jon,” Sansa said crossly.  “You can’t do that outside.  You’ll be seen.”

“So?” Jon said.  “If they see me, I kill them.”

“No you don’t,” Sansa responded.  “If you did, there wouldn’t be folklore about vampires because nobody would live to tell the tale.”

“I kill,” Jon argued.  “I just don’t do it for sport like most vampires but I would do it to protect you.”

“It wouldn’t be me that needed the protection,” Sansa huffed.  Sometimes Jon’s overbearing protective nature bothered her.  He treated her like she was glass that would shatter at any moment.  Over the years she had proven that she was a woman of substance but Jon maintained his shield over her regardless.

Jon had been part of Sansa’s life for as far back as she could remember.  Her Father, Ned Stark, had taken to raising young vampires, keeping them safe from those who sought to harm them and protecting humans from the youths until they became mature enough to manage themselves.

Ned was an old vampire, even Sansa wasn’t sure exactly how old her Father had been but if the stories were to be believed, he had been around since before the onset of Christianity.  Sansa had been the result of a love affair between her Father and her human Mother, Catelyn.  Sansa was physically human but had the senses and many would say the sensibilities of a vampire.  Another side effect of being the natural born offspring of a vampire was her long lifespan.  In appearance Sansa only looked to be in her early 20’s though she was well over 200 years old.  Jon was only a few years older than Sansa, having been changed when he was only 21. 

Sansa was 17 when Ned came home with a wrecked boy who had wild golden eyes and long, curly black locks.  The color of his eyes told her that he was a new vampire and for her safety, she kept her distance for the first few years Jon was with them.  Being Ned’s daughter offered a certain amount of security but she still had human blood coursing through her veins and just like an animal that isn’t fed properly, the vampires she was surrounded by could turn on her. 

Ned didn’t allow his “children” to feed on humans in the traditional sense.  They were taught to go as long as possible between feedings and only drink what was needed, preserving the life of their host.  As medical technology increased, the option of using blood banks was introduced and most of the Stark vampires, as they were known in the underworld, used donated blood for sustenance.  There were a few exceptions, vampires that refused to have their nature suppressed, who would reach maturity and opt to join other covens that did feed on humans.  Even those vampires retained their loyalty to the Stark clan, never engaging in conflict with them, usually returning to defend their birth coven when danger arose.  Ned’s kindness and love had earned him the respect and loyalty of hundreds of their kind over the centuries but it didn’t save him.

Ned and Catelyn were both gone now.  Catelyn had lived her natural life and died peacefully at the age of 97.  Ned never left her side in all those years.  Vampires were lifelong mates.  They didn’t classically fall in love and romance was rare amongst their ranks. Though in Ned and Catelyn’s case, they were not only tied to one another but they loved one another dearly.  Growing up with love laced parents taught Sansa what she wanted and what she should expect if she were to have a relationship.  In the clan, it was referred to as an ethereal.  Something that surpassed the limits of human understanding.  In the Stark’s case, Catelyn’s refusal to be turned had resulted in both of their demise.  Once Catelyn was gone, Ned was no longer able to continue on, choosing to be destroyed when he sat on the porch and waited for the sun to rise one fall morning a few weeks after his ethereal tie was severed.  

Sansa had spent a long time grieving the loss of her parents.  While the children of ethereal partners didn’t hold the same bond to their parents, there were still ties that held them to each other.  The morning Ned met his end, Sansa felt his release.  She was walking back up the stairs from seeing Jon to rest when she felt something snap inside her body.  The realization was instant and she fell where she stood, Jon finding her when the sun went down that evening.  That had been over a hundred years ago now.  At the time her grief overwhelmed her but now, she smiled knowing that Ned would have never let Catelyn go anywhere without him.  It wasn’t unlike the relationship Jon and Sansa shared now.

Sansa had remained human by choice.  As a teenager, she had decided she would never be brought over but that changed when Jon came through the door that cold night in 1814.  She had never seen a vampire like Jon.  Vamps were naturally beautiful, their skin like porcelain and the features they had as humans magnified but Jon was different.  When Sansa saw him, she felt her heart pause.  He looked at her with a focus that was unusual for newborn vampires, especially ones that were starving and in his condition.  He made no move towards her but she could feel the difference between Jon and the others her Father had brought home.  She still chose to be cautious and retreated, not making much contact with Jon for nearly three years but she could feel her ears perk up every time his name was mentioned.  

Once Jon had passed his newborn stage, it was only a matter of time before he and Sansa were drawn to each other.  Both found themselves seeking the other out, even for the most mundane things. 

One memorable event was when Sansa waited for several hours outside the crypts for the sun to go down to ask Jon to open a jar for her.  For months they had circled one another, spying on each other yet rarely actually speaking.  One night, as the vampires were waking and making their way up the stairs, Ned found Jon staying back.  Usually Jon was one of the first ones out of the crypts, the dark sleeping quarters bothered him and he made it a practice to spend as little time as possible locked down below.  

“What’s the matter Jon?” Ned asked.  “I’ve never seen you stay past sunset.”

“Sansa is waiting for me,” Jon said.

“Okay,” Ned paused.  He had known Jon and Sansa would be ethereal when he found Jon right after he had been changed.  He had hoped he would have more time before their tie became apparent and he had to explain what was going on to his daughter and Jon.  “You have to go upstairs.  Are you going to hide out here all night?”

“I don’t know,” Jon said cautiously.  He didn’t know how to react to how he felt.  He just knew that if he had a pulse, it would be beating like a drum.  He had been woken by the pull he felt towards Sansa but he had to wait for nearly two hours before he could leave his containment.  The time was torturous but strangely, it was a delicious agony.  He was in absolute darkness but he could feel her, smell her skin….and more intensely, hear the beating of her heart and almost taste the iron tinge in her blood.  The thought of sinking his teeth into her made him sick to his stomach but excited at the same time…almost aroused.  He closed his eyes and tried to push his thoughts elsewhere but his body had different ideas.  For a moment, he entertained the idea of relieving the pressure himself but wondered if vampires actually do that…. Up until that point, he hadn’t even had any type of sexual inclinations since he had been turned.  If he was being honest, he was somewhat relieved to know that he hadn’t been rendered asexual.  Even more relieved to know his cock still worked.

“You have to face her at some point,” Ned said.  “She doesn’t bite and as long as you don’t bite her, we’ll be okay.”

Jon was cringed at the thought of biting Sansa though not of drinking her blood.  The idea of Sansa’s blood on his lips made his body react in a way that embarrassed him in front of Ned. The distasteful part of taking Sansa in was the pain she would suffer when his fangs sank into her flesh.  He didn’t want to hurt her for any reason.

Jon pulled himself together and followed Ned up the stairs.  When they reached the top, Jon looked sheepishly at his feet.

“Jon,” Sansa said.  “Could you open this for me?”

“Huh?” Jon was surprised she was asking him to do something as silly as open a jar.  At least 20 vampires had passed her by the time he got to her, she could have had any one of them perform this task.  Ned roared in laughter.

“You two are too much,” he grinned as he looked back and forth between them.  “She waited for you so she could see you.  Open the fucking jar and get on with it.  You two are ethereal so you might as well give up the ghost.”

Ned walked away, still smiling as he went looking for Catelyn.


	2. We Are All Born and We All Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets his maker.
> 
> Obsession leads to violence...
> 
> Violence leads to freedom.....
> 
> Freedom leads Jon home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter. Giving the background of how Jon became immortal and how he ended up with the Starks.

It wasn’t until Jon and Sansa became romantically involved that Jon realized that he didn’t really remember much from his previous life.  Ned and Cat both kept a close eye on the young couple, complete with rules and expectations that were unwavering and frankly, refreshingly old fashioned.  Jon appreciated there being at least one aspect of his life that was within the realm of normalcy.  Apparently, even within the vampire world, courting rituals followed the same path as the humans.  Of course, there were some slight differences.  Instead of being told not to fuck his daughter, Ned preached to Jon about not biting her and making sure he knew what the consequences would be if he did.  Though it was still clearly understood that fucking his daughter was off the table for the time being.  It was during one of Ned’s long-winded speeches that it occurred to Jon that he couldn’t remember much about his human parents.  For days afterwards he struggled to picture what they looked like and what his life had been before he had been brought over but it all seemed to be gone.  The first memory he had was waking up in a dark room and hearing the voice of the vampire he would come to know as his maker.

_His throat felt like it was on fire.  It was so dry yet it burned like he had swallowed acid.  Jon had no idea where he was.  He was surrounded in darkness but he was aware that he was lying on his back, some sort of cushioning underneath him.  The smell of dampness and mold surrounded him, the intensity of the smell almost gagging him.  He attempted to sit up but hit his face on something that was just inches above him.  Raising his hands, he felt along the object holding him down but couldn’t figure out what it was.  He could feel the panic rising only to have the initial cause fall to the wayside when he realized he could no longer feel his heart beating.  Holding his breath in fear, it became obvious that he didn’t need to breathe, he was doing it as a reflex._

_Having always been logical, to the point of irritation, he tried to justify what the cause of his situation could be and his only answer was a dream.  He had to be dreaming.  This doesn’t happen.  The solution seemed to calm his nerves a little and he almost chuckled when he decided that this had to be the worst nightmare his brain could come up with.  Though in the back of his mind, he knew it was real because he had never had a running commentary going with himself in any dream he had before.  It was hours before he got his answer and the truth was considerably more horrifying than anything he could have conjured up himself._

_The lid to the coffin opened, and Jon saw his maker for the first time.  She was a woman.  She was a small female with silvery blonde hair to her waist.  Her eyes were a vibrant shade of purple that seemed to glitter, accentuated by the deep purple dress she wore.  Jon’s eyesight was sharp and even in the low light, he could see every detail of her.  Her skin was alabaster and didn’t appear real to him.  There were no imperfections or even pores to be seen.  She smiled down at him and even though he should have been petrified, he finally felt calm for the first time in hours._

_“Good evening,” she said.  Her voice was elegant yet firm.  “I’m Daenerys, I am your creator.”_

_“What?” Jon asked, startled._

_“You have questions and I will give you answers but first, it is time to rise for your first night.”_

His maker, the woman he would call Dany, taught him the basics of being a vampire but he knew from the beginning their time together would be short.  She had not created Jon out of love but rather lust.  She had spent months stalking him as he went about his life, confessing to having spent hours in his chambers watching him sleep.  He had been changed one night when he had woken to her in his bed, her hand on his cock.  He didn’t remember much from the event beyond there being a struggle, one he had no chance of winning, and intense pain when her fangs sank into the flesh of his neck. Within seconds, she had drained him almost to the point of death.  Strangely, he had no fear as she fed on him, just the sensation of increasing sleepiness until he could no longer keep his eyes open.  The entire scenario made Jon sick to his stomach and he never felt the innate trust most vampires had with their makers.  From what he could tell, Dany did not consider him a sentient being but rather an object to be trained and shaped to her desires.  She would touch him, cooing filthy words into his ear, and responding in violence when he didn’t return her attentions. 

It was during one of her rage filled tirades, spurred on by his refusal to become her lover, that he learned of his near immortality.

_“You don’t get to deny me!” Dany shrieked.  “You are mine!  I made you!”_

_Jon had become accustomed to her outbursts, especially when he either ignored her sexual overtures or downright declined them.  This escapade had begun because in the six months since he had been changed, he still refused her touch.  She had come to him that evening fully intending to take what she considered to be hers._

_He didn’t even have to say no, his body had spoken louder than he ever could.  Regardless of what approach Dany took, there was no reaction on his part, either from his mouth or his cock.  If he was being honest, he had entertained the idea of fucking his maker.  She was beautiful, wild, and tantalizing. He knew if his body would give him leave to do it, watching her as she rode him would be magnificent.  The couple of times he had pictured it, his stomach had done a strange flip.  But he also knew he had no intention of staying with Dany and fucking her would drag him into an attachment he didn’t want._

_For six months he had been biding his time, learning what he could and adapting to his new existence.  It wasn’t if he was going to leave, it was when.  Most vampires stayed with their makers, the majority being ethereal lovers but that wasn’t going to be the outcome of their story.  Every day he felt the pull, the urge to leave and move towards something or someone else.  Which one it was, he didn’t know.  He just knew he had to leave before Dany’s obsession with him proved lethal for one of them._

_Dany’s declaration of ownership over him had set off a fire in his gut.  She had taken his mortal life, forced him to be a monster, and now had the audacity to refuse him his autonomy._

_“I’m not your fucking pet Dany!” Jon roared.  He still hadn’t gotten used to the power of his voice and he was sure every human in a six block radius had heard him.  “I don’t want you!  I have never wanted you!  I am never going to want you!”_

_He had barely gotten the words out when he felt the blood begin to pour down his body.  In a movement that would have confounded a human, Dany had closed the space between her and Jon, swiping her nails across his neck from behind his ear all the way to his chest, the deep gash stopping an inch above his right nipple.  Dany’s nails were so sharp, they sliced through his skin like a hot knife through butter, delivering five long wounds that looked like a predator had attacked him, and she had._

_Jon fell to the ground, the loss of blood weakening him rapidly.  He could feel his life draining out of him and onto the floor under his knees as he became surrounded in a massive lake of his own blood.  He looked at Dany in desperation but only got a cold calculating looking in return._

_The last thing he remembered was hearing Dany say, “Quit being so dramatic.  You won’t die but now you know what I can do to you.”_

_When he awoke, he had been taken to the crypt and put in his coffin.  Apparently, even as full of rage as Dany was, she didn’t want him to die in the sun.  His body was weak, his clothing covered in blood, and when he looked at his hands, the veins were a stark contrast to his skin color.  Stepping out of the coffin, he nearly fell under his own weight.  It was the last night he would rise with Dany and the relief he felt as he stumbled out the door into the night air was palpable.  He was free._

_It was a few days later that Ned Stark found Jon.  He was still covered in blood and weak.  He had refused to feed, the one thing that would heal his body and return his strength to him.  Even without feeding, the wounds Dany had inflicted were healing and there was only a slight trickle of blood here and there from them._

_Jon wasn’t sure why he trusted Ned or why he followed him.  In his haze, he did as he was told and the next conscious thought he had was a week later when he woke in the Stark compound, fully healed but starving._

_The pull he had been feeling was no longer there.  He had found its source._


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to some of the building blocks of Jon and Sansa's life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a continuation of this chapter. It just got long and for the sake of saving the reader, I am splitting into two bits.
> 
> I got a lot of amusement out of thinking about how Ned would approach the "Talk" with the circumstances Jon and Sansa are in.

Jon and Robb had been best friends for as long as Jon had been with the Starks.  They had hit it off immediately and when he wasn’t pining over Sansa in those early years, he was spending his time with Robb.  Even as strange as their lives in a coven were, they managed to have the same teenager experiences as most of their contemporaries, with the exception of a few Jon either had to miss out on or chose to miss out on.

Two came to mind immediately when Jon thought about the things they had done over the years of their friendship.  Back in the 1960’s, Robb and Jon decided to try the new craze sweeping the world, smoking marijuana. To be more precise, Robb decided to try it and as usual, Jon went along for the ride. Both were disappointed to find that the drug had no effect on them other than to leave them smelling so bad that Sansa had exiled them to the other side of the house until they got rid of it.  The other was when Robb lost his virginity.

At the time, Robb was still human and as such, he had the same drives as every young man.  He wanted to have fun and he wanted to put his dick in something.  One night, as Jon was coming up the stairs and through the door, Robb snatched his arm and dragged him out of the house.  They walked several miles, something Jon resented since he didn’t have to walk but did to keep pace with the human, until they reached the whorehouse in town.  When Jon realized where Robb had brought him, he immediately wanted to go home.

“Oh no no no,” Jon said.  “No way Robb.  I’m not doing this!”

“Oh come on Jon,” Robb said.  “We don’t get to be out during the day so we aren’t going to meet women we can eventually fuck.  I’m not going home until I get to screw a lady.”

“You can do whatever you want,” Jon said.  “I’m not.”

“Give me a good reason why not,” Robb challenged.

“There are many reasons!  First of all, Ned would be furious if he knew what we were doing.  I would also remind you that I’m a fucking vampire.  I don’t want to risk biting someone because I want to fuck.  But more importantly, Sansa.  Your sister…remember?”

“Sansa won’t know,” Robb said trying to convince Jon.  “I swear I wouldn’t tell her.”

“I would know,” Jon responded.  “And she would smell another woman on me.  No way am I doing this Robb.”

It turned out that Jon had made the right decision.  Robb got what he came for while Jon sat in the parlor waiting for him to finish.  When they got home, it was mere minutes before Sansa was on both of them.  One of the other vampires had seen the boys go into the house of ill repute and of course, reported it to Sansa.  Jon was scared out of his mind when Sansa began screaming at them.  He knew she was going to leave him for having been with Robb at such a place.  Having gotten her anger out, Sansa gave Robb a stern glare and dragged Jon down the hallway by his arm.  He could have easily gotten out of her grasp but he opted not to.  He may have been physically superior to her but her mouth could sling razor blades and he considered that to be much more painful.

“Sansa….”

“Shut up!” Sansa said loudly.  Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him into her and took a deep breath.  She moved around his body repeating the gesture until she was standing in front of him again.  “You don’t smell like another female.  What did you do?  Bathe and change clothing?”

“No!” Jon said quickly.  “I didn’t do anything.  I swear!  I just sat there while Robb….did what he did.”  Jon couldn’t blush but if he could, he imagined he would be crimson.

He had never seen his partner that angry.  They had been together for several years and while she could be snippy at times, she was never seething like this.  He had a fleeting thought that almost made it to his face.

_I’m a fucking vampire and here I am afraid of this tiny girl._

He managed to stop himself from smirking but he knew Sansa had already picked up his amusement.

_Tiny but a redhead.  Dangerous waters._

“Do you find this funny Jon?” Sansa put her hands on her hips, a funny gesture for a young lady.

“Uh…no,” Jon stammered.  “I just don’t know exactly what to say here.”

“Were you going to fuck a girl at the whore house?” she demanded.

“Umm…no…I told Robb as soon as we got there that I wasn’t doing anything,” Jon said.  “I just waited for him.”

“Why did you just leave?”

“Because Robb would have been mad at me,” Jon was fidgeting.  A throwback to human habits. 

“So it was better to have me pissed off at you?”

“If I’m being honest,” Jon began.  “I didn’t really think about it.  I wasn’t intending you to find out.”

“So that makes this better?”

“Clearly not,” Jon said.  “I just figured you couldn’t be mad at me about something you didn’t know about.”

Sansa laughed.  The hard look at her face gave way to a smile and her eyes twinkled.  “You really are something else Jon.  Any other man would have come up with some bullshit to cover their ass but you are the epitome of honesty.  I wonder if it’s because you have the integrity of a God or you don’t care one way or another how I’m going to react.”

“I care how you’re going to react,” Jon said quickly.  “I find being on the business end of you to be unpleasant.”

“You sound so proper!” she teased.

“Okay,” he said.  “How about this: You can be hell on wheels and even being a supernatural being doesn’t protect me from the shitstorm you can bring down on my head when you’re pissed off.”

“Oh for God sake!  When have I ever lost my temper with you?”

“You haven’t until today,” Jon said.  “But I’m not stupid.  I don’t want you angry with me.  But more to the point, I wouldn’t do what Robb did tonight.  I am more willing to piss you off than hurt you.  I know I’d be hurt if you….”

Sansa walked towards Jon, pressing her body against his and carding her fingers into his hair on both sides of his head.  Clenching his hair, she pulled his face down to look at her.

“You’re mine Jon,” Sansa said serious again.  “You belong to me and I belong to you.  Nobody else but you and I matter.”

Jon was a little taken aback.  They had been partners for several years but their relationship, while clearly destined to be more, had stayed within the boundaries of best friends.  Sure they kissed and it was openly understood they were ethereal with each other but for being their age, their relationship was chaste and in most ways, innocent.  This was the first time Sansa had truly laid claim on him and it made his chest feel funny.  Vampires didn’t have the normal physical reactions but for the first time since he was changed, he felt a human tie.  He could feel the swell in his chest, the sweet ache of wanting someone and something more than anything else in existence. 

Jon braced her hips in his hands, holding her to him.  “Eternally,” he whispered in her ear.

It was at that moment that the door swung open and Ned stood in the doorway.  Jon and Sansa jumped apart, both looking appropriately abashed.

“It seems the time has come for us to have a discussion,” Ned said.  “Sit down.”

The next hour was probably the worst of Jon’s life up until that point.  While most young adults got the standard birds and the bees talk, the conversation Jon and Sansa were subjected to from Ned went well beyond that.

“You two are sexually mature now,” Ned said.  “I don’t want to talk to you about this but there are some important things you need to know.”

Jon couldn’t imagine what more he needed to know.  He had the basic idea of how it was done and from there, he figured they would do what most people do, explore until they knew what they were doing and what each other liked.

“Jon,” Ned said bringing him out of his thoughts.  “As a vampire, you are going to have to deal with things that most young men don’t.  To start with, your sexual arousal and your hunting mode are linked together.  One can set the other off so you have to be careful.”

“What?!?!” Jon asked, startled.  Those were two absolutely separate things.

“You don’t hunt humans so you aren’t familiar with the connection.  When we prey on humans, we take in their blood and in some cases, drain their life.  It can be a powerful turn on for us.”

“Oh my God,” Jon said.

“Just hear me out,” Ned continued.  “When you are uh….being intimate….it is the same type of reaction.  If you aren’t careful, you can seriously hurt or kill your lover.  That is why most of us opt to mate solely with other vampires.  Humans are delicate creatures and while Sansa has the vampire blood, she is still human regardless of her strength.  You have to be conscious of that.”

Sansa looked almost as uncomfortable as he did as her father spoke.

“Dad,” Sansa said.  “We aren’t doing anything like that.”

“You will be,” Ned said.  “And in consideration of that, we have changed the sleeping arrangements.”

“What?” Sansa and Jon said at the same time.

“Calm yourselves,” Ned said.  “Jon, you aren’t going to be resting with the other young vampires anymore.  You’re going to take the private chambers Sam had before he left.  You and Sansa will be comfortable in there, should you decide to share…..space.”

“Are you saying we can share an apartment?” Sansa asked, unsure of her Father’s true meaning.

“Yes,” Ned said.  “You are old enough now and since we aren’t like most families, we have to make do with our unusual circumstances.  We stay together as a coven so you two won’t be moving out into the world on your own.  The least Catelyn and I can do for you is provide a little bit of autonomy within the compound.”

Neither Jon nor Sansa knew what to make of the new development.  They had spent the entirety of their relationship so far under the careful watch of Sansa’s parents and now they were free to do as they wished.  Ned stood up, clearing his throat as he turned to Jon.

“I’ll leave you two to discuss what you want to do,” he said.  Shaking Jon’s hand, he gave him a slight smile and turned towards the door.  As he put his hand on the knob, he turned back to Jon.  “And tell Robb that if he’s going to be a whore, be more discreet about it.”  With that he left them alone.

The silence in the room was deafening.  Neither Jon or Sansa could find words so they just stood staring at one another.  Jon broke the moment.

“So yeah…the sun is going to be coming up.  I’m going to….” He walked towards the door.  He stopped before he opened it and ran back to Sansa, a movement she didn’t see until his lips were on hers and then he was gone.

“I hate when you do that Jon!” she yelled down the hallway.  No matter how adapted she had become to the invisible rapid movements of vampires, she still found it disconcerting.

“I know!” he bellowed back.

 

Not another word was spoken between them about the conversation with Ned.  For months, it was as if it had never happened and from what Jon could tell, it was Sansa’s intention to keep it that way.  It wasn’t until one night about six months later that Jon found out that Sansa still had the thought running through her head.

The sun was coming up within an hour so Jon had retired to his newly appointed private chambers to rest.  The apartment was part of the underground area of the compound so there were no windows or ways for sunlight to get in.  The first thing he did when he moved in was get a bed.  It wasn’t a necessity as he could rest just as easily standing up but he liked the idea of not being caged in a coffin and even more, the comfort of regularity.  He pined for some type of normalcy and resting in a bed gave him the pleasure of being able to relax before falling into sleep.  In the coffin, he was always anxious and his rest was always fitful. 

He hadn’t seen Sansa this evening.  He had gone out with the rest of the coven on a hunting trip, something he had to do every few days.  Tonight’s meal had been a cow and a few pigs.  Ned made a practice of slaughtering the animals they drank from and donating the meat to the needy.  He hated being wasteful and since humans didn’t eat the blood of the animal, the meat was still valuable. He had gotten lucky and not had to be the butcher this trip so he got back with plenty of time to see his love.  He searched the compound for her but she was nowhere to be found.  When the sun was about to rise, he had no choice but to go underground.

He woke slightly during the day to the sound of breathing in his room.  Since he didn’t breathe, especially in his sleep, he knew he wasn’t alone.

“Sansa,” he whispered.  She was fully asleep next to him though not touching him at all he noticed wistfully. 

Sansa opened her eyes and smiled at him. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Sleeping.  And you?”

“Same I suppose.  But I mean what are you doing in my bed?”

“Dad said it was our bed remember,” Sansa said.  “I just wanted to be next to you.  I didn’t get to see you last night.”

“Why are you so far on the other side of the bed then?” he asked curiously.  They didn’t have sex but they were still certainly physically close most of the time.  It seemed odd that she would put distance between them, especially in this setting.

“You were asleep,” she said.

“So?”

“You’re a predator Jon,” Sansa said.  He could tell she was measuring her words.  “One doesn’t sneak up on a sleeping predator if they don’t want to be prey.”

“Sansa!  I would never!” Jon said quickly. “I would never hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t intentionally but you aren’t awake.”

“Okay,” Jon said.  It was then that he noticed that she was dressed scantily.  She had put on a nightgown that reached the middle of her calf, the top making her breasts obvious and enticing.  “I’m awake now so can I…..”  Jon didn’t finish the sentence.  He was embarrassed from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

“What Jon?”

“I would like to hold you while we sleep,” Jon said.

“I don’t think I’m ready for us to…..” Sansa said.

Jon cut her off, “No, that’s not what I’m saying.  I just want to hold you.  I couldn’t do THAT anyway.”

“Why not?” Sansa asked.  Did he not want to?

“It’s daylight outside.  I can’t move well when the sun is up.  You don’t see us when it is light outside but we are kind of like snakes in the cold.  We are slow and yeah….it wouldn’t be feasible regardless of how much I’d love to touch you.”

“I didn’t know,” Sansa said.

“I just….well….if we WERE going to do that, I wouldn’t want to do it like this.  I couldn’t do what I’d want to do with you.”

Sansa moved closer to him.  Tucking her head under his chin, she put her arm over his belly and twined her leg with his.  He wrapped his arms around her after he pulled the blankets up and over her body.  Her skin felt so hot against his, a sharp contrast to the cool temperature of his body, and the sensation of her body heat spreading under the blanket made him tingle.  It also gave him an erection he had no hope of hiding from his love.  He was embarrassed but was glad to know that everything was normal in that department.

“I can’t stay awake sweet girl,” Jon said regretfully.  His eyes were extremely heavy and he was still in a partially comatose state, at least physically.

“I know, go to rest Jon.”

They fell asleep in one another’s arms for the first time.  When the sun went down, Jon awoke to find Sansa already gone.  It wasn’t surprising though.  She didn’t have to sleep through sun filled hours.  He found himself looking forward to the winter and the longer nights.


	4. Learning each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter that went long. Jon and Sansa have their first private moments together.

Jon could still smell Sansa all over him when he stripped down to take a shower.  He was still hard as rock from sleeping with her tucked against him and now that the sun had gone down, his body demanded a release.  Wrapping his hand around himself, he stroked rapidly, focusing on the image of Sansa in her night dress and her hair across the pillow.  Thankfully it didn’t take long and he was careful to wash away all the evidence of what he had done.  The thought of Sansa walking in terrified him though he doubted she would be willing to walk into the bathroom while he was indisposed.  Still….he wasn’t going to take his time and risk it.

Walking into the front room, he continued to dry his hair and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm hand touch his bare back.

“Jesus Sansa!” he yelled.

Sansa clenched, startled by the volume of his voice.  Her eyes were wide as they looked at him, the blue burrowing into his chest to give him the same feeling he had the night before as they slept next to each other.  Even though he had startled her, he felt a fuzzy sensation go through him when he realized there wasn’t a glint of fear in those eyes. 

“Sorry,” he said.  “You scared me.”

Sansa laughed.  “I scared a vampire!”

“Have your laugh,” Jon said irritated.  “I could scare you to pieces if I wanted to.”

“Well then,” Sansa said.  “Let’s see.  Have a go at it.”

Jon just looked at her.  “I would never.”

“Why not?” Sansa asked.

“Because I’m a monster Sansa,” Jon said.  “I don’t want you to ever see that part of me.”

“You wouldn’t scare me,” Sansa said almost inaudibly.  “I know you too well.”

Jon didn’t respond.  He just started walking towards the bed chamber.  As he walked past Sansa, he felt a pinch on his butt cheek and turned around quickly.  

“Did you just pinch my ass?” He asked with wide eyes.

“Aye,” she said.  “I do believe I did.”

“You pinched my ass!” Jon said before breaking into laughter.  “What has gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” she said looking down at her feet.

Jon pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck softly, moving down to her collarbone and back up the column of her throat until he met with her lips.  He gave her a series of quick kisses before pulling back to look at her.  She was looking up at him adoringly, and from this angle, her eyelashes seemed so long.  Caressing her bottom lip with his thumb, he opened her mouth to him before crashing his mouth down on hers.  He was very aware of his strength and the need to be careful but he was lost in her.  They had kissed like this before, he had even left her neck covered in marks from his attentions but never had they been this close while he was nearly naked.  He explored her mouth with his tongue, almost groaning when he felt her tongue against his.  Pulling back from her, he leaned down to kiss her cheeks that had turned a beautiful rosy pink.

“Sansa,” he said pressing his forehead against hers. 

“I know,” she said.  “Don’t stop.”

Sweeping one arm underneath her backside, he scooped her up bracing her face with his other hand and walking towards the bed as he kissed her desperately.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his neck, her center felt hot on his belly through her undergarments.  She was still wearing the same night dress from before and it bunched around her hips when he laid her on the bed and climbed between her thighs.  Jon pressed himself against her, his erection straining for some type of friction and Sansa must have felt the same need because she met every one of his flexes with a lift of her hips against him. 

“Can I take off this towel?” Jon asked.  He prayed she said yes but he was still capable of stepping away from her if she refused.

“Not yet,” she said.

“Huh?”

“Stand up Jon,” she ordered. 

Jon wasted no time in following her command, standing next to the bed, the towels still in place.  His stomach muscles flexed when her fingers slid into the towel at his waist, gripping it and dropping it to the floor.  She hadn’t taken her eyes off his and she was backing up. 

When she did break eye contact, she let her eyes sweep down his body.  He was keenly aware of her taking in every part of him and it made his soul burn for her.

“You’re stunning Jon,” she said.  “I didn’t know you would be that big.”

“Huh?” Jon said. 

“Your cock,” she said, her face turning from rosy to purple.  “You are a big boy.”

“Oh yeah,” he attempted to sound humble but like most men, he appreciated her worship.  “Sorry.”

Sansa giggled.  “I’m sure you are.”

She traced the lines of his body, moving closer.  He touched the hem of her night dress, raising an eyebrow to ask for permission to take it off silently.  Her smile gave him the confidence to pull the linen over her head and drop it next to him.  He dipped his head to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and caressing it with his tongue.  He moved farther down her body and then it hit him, the smell of her arousal was heady and filled his nostrils.  The reaction was instant and he pulled back from her quickly, turning his face away from her in horror.

“Jon,” Sansa said alarmed.  “What is it?”

“We have to stop,” he said.  He had put his hand over his mouth and was trying to move away from her when she came closer to him.  She grabbed his wrist but he was like stone, immovable. 

“Jon,” Sansa said.  “Please.”

“Sansa,” he said muffled.  “You have to go.  I beg of you.  Please.”

“What is going on?”

“Sansa, please…” he whined.  “There’s something wrong.”

“Jon, take your hand down.  Now.” Sansa said firmly.  “I need to see so I can help you.  We live together now.  We can’t have secrets.”

Jon slowly lowered his hand, pursing his lips in an effort to hide the reaction he had to being so intimate with Sansa.  In his ardor, his teeth had come out, something that should only happen when he is hunting. 

“Dad said this would happen,” Sansa whispered.  “Are you wanting to attack me?”

“Oh God Sansa!” Jon said.  “No!  I swear it.  I would never even consider hurting you.  San, we aren’t going to work.  You have to find a human to love.  I’m too dangerous.”  His heart cracked as he said the words but he was willing to let go if it meant Sansa was safe.

“Relax your lips Jon,” Sansa said.  “Don’t fight me on this.  Just relax your mouth.”

Jon didn’t know where she was going with this but he did as she asked.  If he had the ability, he would have cried when she reached out a tentative hand, touching his eye fang with her thumb while the rest of her fingers caressed his face.  He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation of her thumb on his teeth.  Moving her hand, she used her index finger to slide across his top lip, lowering until she was brushing all of his teeth with her finger.  She silently explored his teeth, focusing on the two pointed teeth on each side of his mouth.

“Oh,” she said, pulling her hand back.  Her finger was bleeding. 

Jon pulled back, horrified.  “Sansa….”

“Jon,” she said soothingly.  “It’s okay.  I knew they were sharp, I was careless.”

Raising her hand back to his mouth, she touched her bleeding finger to his bottom lip, leaving a few drops of her blood before she retreated to the other side of the room.  They stood watching each other.

“Taste it,” Sansa said.

“I won’t,” Jon said, careful to avoid the blood touching his tongue.  “I don’t want to find out what will happen.”

“I do.  Taste me.”

Jon felt strange.  The blood on his lip was enticing.  It was like the forbidden fruit that he knew better than to partake in. He lightly flicked his tongue out to his lip, his belly aching as the iron taste registered in his brain.  The blood tasted the same as any would but there was an undertone to it that was all Sansa.  He could sense the same scent and flavor that was unique to his love.  It made something coil in his body that reminded him of the sensation he got when he took down his prey but this was different.  Considerably more intense and pleasurable.  He realized he had closed his eyes when he heard Sansa’s footsteps and looked to see she was walking towards him, slowly.  He held up his hand, causing her to pause.

“Give me a moment,” Jon said.  He didn’t feel like he wanted to bite her but he did feel the pull to pounce on her.  He waited another moment until the taste of the blood was out of his mouth though still firmly encased in his mind.  “I need to….I won’t hurt you.”

Before Sansa could take another step towards him, Jon had managed to get to her and hoist her in his arms.  She felt queasy from the rapid movement as she landed on the bed.  Jon’s mouth was at her breast again and he was holding her up in his arms, bringing her chest to his face.  Her legs fell at either side of his hips, pressing her center against him to relieve the ache that was building at her center. 

Jon wasn’t sure what he was doing, he just knew he needed this.  He felt more alive than he had since his heart stopped beating and it drove him to distraction.  Stuck between the need to satisfy his lust and the part of him that needed to protect Sansa.  The situation felt hopeless as he forced his movements to slow and soften.  He couldn’t risk his teeth cutting her, it could be lethal if he did the wrong thing, even without hitting veins, he didn’t want to leave her with scars.  As he cooled down, he felt Sansa pushing against him with her cunt.  Her heart was beating faster and harder than he had ever heard it and he knew she was building up to an orgasm.

Bracing her with a hand on her lower back, he guided and pushed her against him, matching her rhythm until she stopped moving her hips against him.

“Keep going Sansa,” he growled.  “I want to see.”

“See what?” she asked.  She was panting heavily.

“Just keep going,” he repeated.  It occurred to him that obviously Sansa had never peaked before.  She had no idea what she was doing, she was just following the instinct of her body.  Watching her was mesmerizing, her motions fluid and with purpose.  He felt her muscles tense up and brought his eyes to her face as she went over the crest, her eyes and lips scrunching up and a few seconds later, her body slumping back against his forearms he had brought up to catch her.  Her movements were slow and languid, her eyes drooped and he could see a satiated smile playing on her lips.  Pulling her to his chest, he sat with her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.  Within a few minutes, he knew she was asleep so he laid her down and put the blankets over her.  He laid down behind her, spooning against her back, careful to keep a sheet between them so the coldness of his skin didn’t wake her.  He couldn’t rest but watching her sleep made him strangely happy. 

When she woke an hour later, Jon’s mind was going a million miles a minute.

“Sansa,” he said.  “What did you mean that we live together now?  We’ve lived together for a while.”

“No, we’ve lived in the same compound.  Now we live in the same apartment.”

“So…” Jon was finally putting together the pieces.  Sometimes he worried that he was a little too thick to be a vampire.  “You’re going to live in here with me now?”

“Yes.”

“What made you decide this?  Your Dad set this up for us months ago and you never showed any interest in being down here.  I figured you found it creepy.”

“That isn’t why I didn’t come down here,” she said.  “I wanted you to get used to being on your own without the others sleeping right next to you.  But if you don’t want me to stay here with you, I can still go back to my chambers.”

“I very much would like you to stay with me,” Jon said.  “But don’t you think it’s going to be strange with your parents?”

“I’m an adult,” Sansa said.  “I will do as I wish.  Dad intended for us to be able to have our independence even though we live in the coven.”

“Right,” Jon responded as he lost himself in thought.

_I wonder how much independence Ned actually intended for us._

“Jon!” Sansa said loudly.

“What?”

“You didn’t get your….” Sansa found her boldness starting to falter. “Um…the thing that happened to me.”

“Oh, yeah.  I did…Just earlier,” Jon said abashed.

Sansa was surprised.  It never occurred to her that Jon would touch himself.  “I didn’t know if vampires did that.”

“Well,” Jon said.  “We fuck so it stands to sense that we would still be functional otherwise.”

Sansa’s cheeks turned a dark pink, almost red.

Smiling, Jon moved to the other side of her so he was facing her.  “Sorry.  That was crass.”

“Have you ever had sex?” Sansa asked.

“Yes,” he responded.  “But not since I was human.”

“Can I ask?”

“Um…yeah,” he said.  “She was a girl that lived around the block from me.  I don’t remember much from it, or anything really from being human, but she wasn’t like you.”

“How so?”

“She just wasn’t.  This is going to sound silly but since I laid my eyes on you, everyone and everything else just seems mediocre to me.  I don’t remember ever being as captivated by seeing her peak.  You on the other hand, that was better than getting mine.”

Sansa moved closer to Jon, trickling her fingers down his belly.  He was still naked, his need pushing against her thigh.  She carded her fingers through the hair on his lower abdomen letting the tips brush slightly on the base of his cock.  Jon gasped.  A motion that was surprised him since he didn’t need to take in air unless he was using it as a sensory tool or to speak.

“Oh my God Sansa,” Jon said.  He wanted to surge against her hand but he fought it.  He didn’t want to seem too eager but he wanted her touch desperately.  More than anything he had ever desired in his existence, outside of her. 

Sansa pushed him to his back, Jon obviously letting her, and began kissing from his neck down his body.  When she got to the little spread of hair right above his public bone, she pursed her lips against it, pinching the skin in her mouth.  She licked and sucked around his hip, lightly biting the skin on his hipbone until she ran her tongue down the indentation leading to his center.  His hard cock rested in the curve of her neck, tangled in her hair.  Jon felt like he could jump out of his skin every time she moved and the cool, soft strands of her hair caressed his dick.  Reaching down to grasp her hair, he turned her face so she was looking up at him.

“What?” She asked slyly.

“Suck my cock,” Jon said.  He had forgotten himself.  “Please.”

Sansa barely waited for the please…she didn’t need it.  She wanted him to take control and tell her what to do.  Rarely did Jon issue her directives, preferring to defer to her on most things, so this was exciting and new.  He knew what he wanted and was willing to speak the words.

“Make me,” she said.

Jon groaned, gripping her hair tighter and using it to push her head to his cock.  He allowed her to create the rhythm, opting to just hold her hair but not use it to force her mouth down on him.  He whimpered quietly as the heat of her mouth enveloped his prick.  Jon carefully thrusted, keeping his hip movement slight, only allowing an inch or so of thrust.  Sansa focused on the head mostly, pulling off periodically to lick down the shaft.  Her hands moved over him constantly causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head a few times.  When he knew his finish was upon him, he gripped Sansa’s chin, pulling her away from him.

“Why did you do that,” she asked.  “I want you to get your pleasure.”

“Oh I’m about to,” he said through gritted teeth.  “Please, stroke me with your hands.”

Sansa did as he asked and within seconds, he got his release.  It was glorious.  He hadn’t come that hard in his life, it seemed like it would never end.  Even once the messy part of his release was over, his body still flexed and shook.  It took a few minutes to pull his head back together and he was embarrassed to look down at Sansa, who still had a handful of his seed.

He reached for anything to clean up the mess, finding a cloth on the nightstand.  Reaching for her hands, she pulled them back.

“I am going to taste you,” she said.

“Sansa, don’t.  You don’t need to do that.  You’ll find it disgusting.”

“Let me decide that,” she said.  She had a tiny bit on the end of her middle finger, she touched it to her lips and flicked her tongue across it.  It wasn’t gross, not at all.  Granted, she wouldn’t want a mouthful of it in this state, having cooled in the air but she didn’t find it distasteful.  She wiped her hands on the cloth and screamed when she felt herself moving rapidly, Jon’s lips crashing down on hers.

Jon spoke broken words in between desperate kisses.  “I…..love…..you……God…..I…...love…..you…..the…..sun…..is………coming……soon……….but…….I’m……going……..to……….love……..you………into…..the……..mattress……as….soon…….as….the….dusk…..comes……”

Sansa laughed against his lips.  He had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and was squeezing her to him as tightly as he could without hurting her.

Jon fell into his rest, a smile on his face and he looked happy.  Gone was the dark, solemn boy with the sad face.  Even in sleep, he had a glow now. 

Sansa felt euphoric.  She was glad she was able to give him a moment of joy in his life.  He had his mortal life snatched from him and still struggled every day with his vampire life but she was able to give him this.  This little shred of humanity.  There was now a focus in her world…she was going to keep the light shining on him even without the sun.

 


	5. Here Comes the.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa have the first of many weddings.
> 
> Jon finds out a few things about vampires.
> 
> Old problems resurface.

“I would like to marry your daughter,” Jon said.

He had sought Ned Stark out as soon as dusk fell, requesting a private audience with him to discuss his intentions towards Sansa.  They had been living together in the apartment for over a month now and it was clear to Jon that he needed to take the next step in doing right by his beloved.  He had refused to actually have sex with her but they had certainly toed the line, almost to the point of no return.  Jon’s steadfast refusal to take her virginity had caused conflict between he and Sansa. 

“Is Sansa pregnant?” Ned asked. 

Jon was startled by the frankness of the question.  “Um…no…she isn’t pregnant Mr. Stark.”

“Don’t call me that Jon,” Ned said.  “I’m Ned regardless of your relationship with my daughter.  Are you sure she isn’t with child?  It seems like you are moving quickly to make this legal.”

“Ned,” Jon found himself fidgeting again.  “There is no physical way Sansa is pregnant.  We haven’t done anything that would result in that.  I just know I want to make her my wife.”

“What does Sansa say about this?”

Jon smiled, looking down at his hands.  “Sansa doesn’t know I am asking you for her hand.  It isn’t something we have discussed really.  If I’m being honest, I don’t know that she is going to accept me.  She seems pretty nontraditional and being a wife probably isn’t high on her priorities list.”

Ned roared with laughter.  When he calmed down, he clapped Jon on the back.  “You’re a very brave boy to be willing to go after her hand in these circumstances.  What made you decide you wanted to marry her?”

“I love her,” Jon said simply.

Ned looked at Jon, eyebrow raised.  “Uh huh…and?”

“And…..” Jon fidgeted even more now.  “Our relationship, that is, our physical relationship has…well….developed considerably farther in the time we have been living in the same quarters….and I….”

“You don’t want to be with her fully until you are married?”  Ned certainly didn’t pull any punches.  Most of the time Jon appreciated his direct nature but on this subject, he felt embarrassed, bordering on mortification.

“Yes,” Jon said.  “I would prefer she be my wife before she is….well..I guess officially…my lover.”

“Thanks for the image son,” Ned said.  Jon shrugged his shoulders, giving a look of apology.  “Yes, I fully support you marrying Sansa.  Catelyn does too.  It is something we have discussed at length and both of us would support your union.  Though you do realize that you have to get remarried quite often right?  You and Sansa will live on indefinitely and you have to redo your marriage every time you change your identification.”

“I hadn’t thought of that but it stands to sense,” Jon said.  “I don’t see how that would be a problem.”

Ned smiled slyly at him.  “Well, if I were you I would make her angry because she might not agree to marry you again.”

“As long as I don’t have to ask you for her hand and have this conversation every fifty years, I’m okay with that.”

“Jon,” Ned said.  His face had grown serious and almost sad.  “Catelyn and I will only be here for your first wedding.”

“What do you mean?”

“Catelyn is human.  She will not live forever like we can,” Ned said.

“I’m sorry but I still don’t take your meaning.”

“Jon, I need you to promise to take care of Sansa.  And help her through when Cat and I are gone,” Ned said. 

Jon was at a loss.  “Ned, you don’t die.”

Ned looked Jon right in the eye, “When Cat passes away, I will be going with her.  But you cannot tell Sansa.  And don’t tell her you knew beforehand either.  She will never forgive you.”

“Why did you tell me this?  How can I keep something like this from Sansa for the rest of our lives?  If I don’t tell her, she’s going to hate me!”  Jon was upset.  He loved his adopted parents and the thought that they wouldn’t be around permanently made his chest ache.  “Why can’t you change Catelyn?  You can be together forever!”

“She doesn’t want to be a vampire,” Ned said.  “She made that clear immediately.”

Jon could feel the panic welling up inside of him.  Sansa had also insisted that she would stay human.  Even though she was a hybrid with an unnaturally long life, she would still die.  Jon’s head was spinning.  Up until that moment, he hadn’t considered that there would be a day when Sansa wouldn’t be on the Earth.  Within seconds, Jon understood exactly what Ned was saying because he knew, without a doubt, that when Sansa’s days came to an end, so would his.

“I will do as you ask.”  Jon’s voice trembled. “Ned, I want you to know that when Sansa leaves, I will go too.  I won’t let her go alone.  I promise.”

Neither men had any other words to say but the look they gave each other was one of understanding.  Ned knew his daughter would be loved and cherished the rest of her life.  He could go into the long night in peace.

Jon walked back to the apartment in a daze.  Normally he would have moved like a vampire but he was feeling very human and extremely vulnerable at the moment.  His steps felt like he had lead in his shoes and even though to a human his gait would be wide and his steps fast, to his vampire senses, he was in slow motion. 

_Sansa will die.  There will be a day when her blue eyes don’t shine anymore.  I won’t see a wave of red hair running through our home.  She won’t be there when I reach out to touch her in our sleep._

By the time he was behind closed doors in their apartment, Jon was wrecked.  He collapsed to the floor in the solar, struggling to pull himself together.  Sansa came out of the bathroom to find him scratching at his legs, the fabric of his trousers shredding under his nails.  She ran to him, falling down beside him.

“Jon, what has happened?  What is wrong?” she asked, her words coming rapidly in fear.

Jon looked at her, the blue of her eyes enough to render him to tears if he had the ability.  Seizing her in his arms, he held her firmly.  “Sansa, please be changed.  Please!”

“What?” Sansa asked.  “What are you talking about?”

“Please don’t stay human, I can’t stand it.  I have to live forever but I can’t if you’re gone.  Please!”

Sansa had never heard Jon speak in this type of tone.  She had never heard him beg like this.  “Jon, I can’t.  I need to have a normal life.  Please don’t ask that of me.”

Jon knew why she had made the choice to be mortal.  But it hurt just the same.  He stood up, pulling himself together and using his fingers to comb his hair back out of his face.  He wasn’t going to let her see him like this, she deserved better than a weak man who would put on such a display in front of her. 

Sansa stood, closing the space between them.  “Are you okay?”  The look of concern in her face made his chest hurt even more.

Dropping to his knees, he gripped her hips in his hands and pressed his face to her lower abdomen.  “Sansa,” he muttered.  Looking up at her, “Sansa…I spoke with your Dad earlier.”

“Okay, and?”

“I asked your Father for your hand in marriage,” Jon said.  “He gave me permission to propose to you.  Sansa, would you please marry me?  I swear I’ll be a good husband to you.  I’ll be loyal and kind.  I will take care of you and I will love you every day for the rest of our lives.”

Sansa was silent for a moment.  Jon felt his nerves getting the best of him but when he saw her face soften, he relaxed.  “Yes Jon.  I will marry you.”

Jon pulled her down to him, kissing every inch of her face and then hugging her to him.  “I am going to love you so much that you are going to be downright sick of me!”

 

The preparations for the wedding ended up being a lot more than either Jon or Sansa had anticipated.  The guest list alone was massive, several hundred, mostly vampires with invitations being sent out all over the World.  There was also the added complication of needing the ceremony and reception to take place in the night which proved to be a daunting task, finding and hiring a priest and entertainment for the event.  For the sake of appearances, they also needed to hire a caterer but they got around the worst of that one by ordering the food to be delivered to the compound during the day with the intention of it being put out after the ceremony.  The only ones who would be eating would be Cat, Sansa, Robb, and the hired help.  Jon did wonder how they were going to pull off appearing human to the actual humans when they didn’t eat or drink at the reception.

The responses to the invitations came back in droves.  Every day the mailbox was overrun with confirmations of attendance.

Tossing a huge bucket of envelopes onto the table in front of them, Robb smirked and walked away.  He refused to sit for the hours it took to go through the RSVP’s and sometimes Jon wished he could get out of it too.

By the night of the wedding, Jon and Sansa were ready to be done with the whole thing.  In the weeks leading up to their nuptials, Sansa had taken to sleeping in her old room and for a week before, she hadn’t seen Jon at all.  Apparently she had taken to using the days to get the last minute preparations squared away so she was sleeping during the night.  Sansa may not have seen Jon but he made sure he saw her every night when he snuck into her bedroom to watch her sleep.  One night he barely made it back to their apartment before the sun rose because he was so lost in watching her.  He had stolen every last moment he could before racing to get underground.  It was the last day before they would be married and bound to one another forever.

The great hall was lit with candles.  The flickering of the flames against the stone walls made everything in the room look like it was glittering.  Jon took his place next to Robb at the front of the hall and waited for his lady.  He wandered off in thought, finding it interesting that for someone who was always anxious, he was strangely calm at the moment.  He saw Ned at the entrance of the hall motioning to someone on the other side of the wall, Jon assumed it was Sansa.  A few seconds later Ned disappeared and showed back up with Sansa on his arm.

Jon was transfixed as he watched Sansa walk down the aisle.  Her gown reached all the way to the floor, hiding her feet, giving her the appearance of floating towards him.  Her hair was plaited elegantly up, the red a stark contrast to the white lace and pearls of her dress.  She wore a camisole choker that had recently come into fashion, the white velvet matching the ribbons in her hair.  Their eyes met and they smiled at one another.  As calm as he had been a few moments before, his hand shook when he raised it to take Sansa’s hand from her Father.  Jon and Ned nodded to one another before Ned took his seat next to Catelyn in the front row.

The ceremony itself was over quickly.  Jon couldn’t have even guessed at what the priest had said but he could remember every single word he and Sansa had spoken to one another.  They hadn’t consulted each other on their vows but they were surprisingly similar, right down to both of them smirking when it came time to repeat, “for as long as you both shall live.”  If the humans had any idea what they had just sworn to one another…..

The reception was traditional, outside of the guest list being mostly vampires.  Sansa and Jon sat at the head table, Ned and Catelyn to either side of them.  Robb had been sitting at Jon’s side but he seemed to have wondered off in hopes of finding a warm spot for the night.  The music and the chatter was loud, with a few booming voices being able to be heard above the rest of the chaos. 

The evening was coming to an end when the familiar ting of a fork on a glass caught the attention of everyone in the room.  They all turned to the source, expecting yet another toast to be made in honor of the newlyweds but the joy in the room immediately fell flat.  Standing in the center of the room, on top of a table was Dany, Jon’s creator.

Dany smirked, “I apologize for not returning my RSVP but it seems my invitation was lost in the post.  Regardless, I would like to extend my warmest wishes to the happy couple.”

Jon put a protective arm over Sansa, pushing her back in her chair without intending to.  Ned snarled, standing up and jumping over the table in a movement neither Sansa nor Catelyn had seen.  When Sansa focused on her father, she realized her husband was standing beside him.

Ned angled himself in front of Jon, prepared to fight if Dany made a move towards his son-in-law.  “You have no right to be here.”

“I believe I do Ned,” she said.  “I wasn’t made aware of Jon’s intent to marry.  He never sought or received my permission to do so.  You know he belongs to me.”

“I don’t belong to you Dany,” Jon said.  “I want you to lea….”

The pain wracked Jon’s body, rendering him to the ground, his muscles straining in agony.  He fought to stand back up but couldn’t.  It felt like there was a giant holding him to the floor.

“Stop it!” Ned roared.  “Release him!”

The pain abated, giving Jon the ability to look up at Sansa.  Fear struck him.  What if Dany did that to Sansa?

Ned put his hand on Jon’s shoulder, “She can’t do it to Sansa.”  Ned seemed to know what Jon was thinking.  “She only has the power to do that to you because she is your maker.”  Turning back to Dany, Ned seethed in anger.  “Leave.”

Dany smiled, the innocence of her face covering her vicious intentions.  “Jon Darling, we’ll revisit this.  Soon.”  With her parting words, she disappeared.

Jon was next to Sansa within a second, taking her hand and pulling her to their apartment.  Once they were safely inside, he roared so loud that Sansa seized up in fear.  Her logical mind told her she had no reason to be afraid of Jon but she had never seen him behave so wildly.

“Fuck!” Jon yelled.

Both of them were startled by a knock on the door, Ned opening it before Sansa had a chance to.  “Jon, we have to talk.”

Ned took Jon into another room, out of Sansa’s hearing range.  “She isn’t going to stop.  She is furious.  She’s going to take what is, or what she thinks, is hers.”

“How do you know that?” Jon asked.

“The same way I knew you were scared for Sansa,” Ned said.  “I can hear beyond what is said.”

Jon knew that different vampires had different talents.  He didn’t have any that he was aware of but throughout the supernatural society, there were psychics, mind readers, and other such gifts.  When the realization of what Ned had probably heard in his head came to him, he grimaced. 

“Yeah,” Ned said.  “I ignore as much as possible.  We’ll leave it at that.  We need to discuss how to protect you and Sansa from Dany.”

“There is no way to protect me but you have to get Sansa away,” Jon said.  “She will kill her.”

“I know but the first step is getting you out of her clutches,” Ned said grimly.  “There is a way.”

“And that is?”

Ned paused for a moment.  “I can give you my blood.”

“What?  I’ve already been changed,” Jon said, confused.

“True but I can take possession of you,” Ned said.  “But it isn’t easy and it is painful.”

“How?”

Ned hated the idea but it was the only way to break the tie Dany maintained to Jon.  “I would have to drain you and then let you drink from me.”

Jon was at a loss.  He didn’t know what to say.

“It will take weeks for you to recover,” Ned continued.  “And it would mean you and Sansa have the same bloodlines.”

“Are you telling me that my wife would be sister?”  Jon made a face.

“Technically….yes.”

“So we shouldn’t?” Jon asked.

“You two are married.  Do as you will.  Just don’t tell me about it,” Ned said.  “You won’t be like actual biological siblings so it won’t affect your marriage….or anything else for that matter.”

“Let’s do it,” Jon said.  “I’m ready.”

Ned smiled.  He quite liked the idea of Jon being his, completely.  “Not tonight son.  It is your wedding night and you two should enjoy it.  Talk to Sansa, get her opinion.  She is your wife now and I promise you, even Dany herself doesn’t have as much control over you as my daughter.”

Jon walked towards the door, pausing for a moment.  “Thanks Dad!”  He ran out the door before Ned could throw anything at him.  At least for right now, he was going to put Dany out of his mind.  He had his beautiful wife waiting for him.  It was their wedding night.  And he was going to make love to his woman.


	6. Learning Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa make their union official.
> 
> Jon Snow knows nothing but Sansa has a few tips.
> 
> Trigger Warning: There is blood play in this story. It's not my personal get down, but it wouldn't be a true vampire story without it. I had to do some really strange research for this one.... People have issues...I'll leave it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr  
> http://angelwings1980.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is a pretty long chapter. Almost 5000 words!

Jon walked Ned to the door.  Closing the door, Jon leaned against it, his eyes following his wife across the living room.  She was agitated.  Jon couldn’t put his finger on it but she seemed to be a mix of angry and scared.

“Sansa,” Jon said quietly.

“I’m going to kill her Jon,” Sansa said.  There was almost a snarl in her tone.

Jon choked, “What?”

“I’m going to kill her.  She’s going to pay for what she did to you.”

“I’m fine.  It only hurt for a moment,” Jon said quickly.  He walked towards her, when he attempted to put his hand on her shoulder, she jerked away from him. 

“Not just tonight Jon,” she said.  “This isn’t the first time she’s hurt you.”

“It doesn’t matter sweetheart.”

“It matters to me,” Sansa said.  Her voice was icy.  Jon had never seen her like this.  She was well past anger and was seething in rage.  “You belong to me.”

Every time he tried to move closer to her, she walked away.  She did it several times before he had enough and used his abilities to pop up next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down to the sofa.  She fought against him but he easily overpowered her.  Clutching her against his chest, he felt the tension in her body fade away, she lay boneless in his arms.  She rested her head against his shoulder, allowing him to kiss the top of her head and stroke her hair, still braided tightly.

“Ssshhhh sweetheart,” he said quietly. 

Sansa had calmed, “Did you love her Jon?  Were you and Dany lovers?”

“No, I have never loved Dany.  And I told you before, I haven’t had sex since I was human.  I wouldn’t lie to you.”  Jon flashed back to what Ned had told him and he felt a pang of guilt knowing that he wasn’t directly lying to his wife but he was certainly lying by omission.

“We haven’t had sex but we have made love,” Sansa looked up at him.

“I hadn’t really thought of it that way.  Either way, no, you are the only woman I have ever made love to in that sense.”  He could feel Sansa’s heartbeat pick up and the slightest change in her body temperature.  She already felt so warm under his touch.  Sometimes he felt like he was cheating the system because of his extraordinary senses but Sansa had close to the same abilities as he did.

Sansa was still wearing her wedding gown, the skirt taking up space in between their bodies.  Standing up, he gently put Sansa down, turning her back to him as he began to unbutton the bodice.  There had to be hundreds of the little pearls extending from her neck all the way down her back.  He had started slowly, attempting to be sensual but sped up, his fingers still doing the work carefully but fast.  Once the bodice had been unfastened, Jon put his hands on her back, splaying his fingers and pushing the fabric down her shoulders.  Gliding his hands to her hips, he was able to drop the entire dress to her feet with a flick of his wrist.  He began unlacing her corset with his right hand while tracing the curve of her neck with the fingers on his left hand.  Tossing the corset to the ground, he pulled her shift over her head, leaving her bare.

Sansa reached behind her, touching Jon’s hip.  Gripping her wrist, he placed her hand back in front of her before tracing his fingers up her ribs and over her collarbone.  He began gently removing the pins from her hair, braids falling down her back every few.  Threading his fingers through the braids, he painstakingly unplaited every part of her hair until it was a red curtain cascading down to her waist.  He leaned in, inhaling the scent of her hair, the smell of lavender filling his senses. 

He could feel his eye teeth extending and sharpening but it didn’t scare him anymore.  It was akin to getting an erection, a natural reaction to seeing and touching his wife. Jon kissed her bare shoulder, trying to be careful not to cut her with his teeth but it was of no use.  Sansa pushed against him in her need causing his teeth to graze her skin just enough to cut and draw blood.  The slice in her shoulder wasn’t big but it bled heavily.  Jon recoiled, looking around desperately in search of something to stop the bleeding.  Ripping his vest off, he yanked his tunic off and pressed it to the cut.  He felt shaky and his stomach burned.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” he said.  “I can’t believe I did that.”  He pressed the tunic against her harder, the blood seeping through the fabric and making his mouth water.  He was disgusted by his reaction and fought against it.

Sansa hadn’t moved.  She hadn’t said a word.  She hadn’t reacted at all to the cut or the blood still spilling from the wound. Jon moved in front of her, still holding the cotton shirt to her.  The panic Jon was in hadn’t reached her and when she made eye contact with him, he stopped in his tracks. 

“Sansa,” he whispered.  The corners of her mouth turned upwards in a mix between a smile and a smirk.  Putting her hand on his abdomen, she fluttered her fingertips over the muscles and the indentations on her path to the hips.  Dipping her fingers into the waistline of his trousers, she tightened her hold and pulled hard.  Jon didn’t sway but the fabric in her hand ripped, leaving his trousers barely clinging to his body.  Jon’s eyes were wide and with the slightest motion, Sansa dropped his pants to the floor.  Taking the hint, and wanting to preserve his undergarment, he used his free hand to untie them and let them join his pants at his ankles.  Stepping out of his clothes, he kicked them to the side.  Sansa smiled fully now, her blue eyes glittering with mischief before turning around and running towards their bed chamber.  Jon was left standing with the bloodied tunic in his hand, a wicked thought crossing through his head.  A second later, he appeared in front of the bedroom door cutting Sansa off.  He lifted her into his arms, pushing her legs around his waist as he walked backwards, pushing the door open and carrying her to their bed.  He stood with the back of his legs against the bed, one arm under Sansa’s ass, his other hand behind her neck holding her face to his as he kissed her voraciously.  His cock was pushed against his belly but he could feel Sansa hot and wet along his length.  She gasped against his lips as she moved her hips against him, the friction helping relieve the ache for both of them.  He kept his movements shallow, not wanting to risk entering her for the first time while they rutted against each other.  Sansa began to shake, her arms tightening around his neck.  They were cheek to cheek when he felt her release, her center pulsing against him and a wet warmth spreading across his groin.  He kissed her cheek repeatedly, holding her tightly against him until her body calmed and she started breathing somewhat normally again.

Laying her down on the mattress, he moved between her legs, kissing and licking up her body until he reached her lips.  Jon froze.  The smell of blood filled his nostrils, pulling his attention to Sansa’s arm.  The cut had begun bleeding again leaving three long lines of red running in different directions across her alabaster skin.  His throat was burning, his stomach ached, and his mouth watered.  He was across the room instantly, refusing to allow his hunting instinct to be engaged during the most intimate moment of his life. 

“Fuck!” Jon roared.  He was filled with rage, his body had betrayed him and he had no way to control it.  He would slaughter in cold blood to protect his wife but in their marital bed, he was the most dangerous thing in the world to her. 

Sansa knew to expect this.  She had spoken with her Mother about her wedding night and Catelyn had told her what would happen.  She had also shared with her daughter a secret that she and Ned had kept between themselves since they had married.  Something she needed to share with Jon at that moment.

Sitting up, she looked at Jon.  “Come back to bed, please.”

“Sansa….I can’t do this.  I’m going to hurt you.  I could kill you!  Please don’t make me beg.”

“Jon, come to bed.  I can fix this,” she said calmly.

“Nobody can fix this.  I’m a monster, I shouldn’t have even thought about having a normal life.”

Sansa sat up on her knees, “Come here.”

Against his better judgement, he went to her.  Still keeping a few feet between them, he held his breath and forced his gaze to her face, away from her arm.  Standing next to the bed, he found himself frozen when Sansa walked on her knees to him.  Raising her left hand, she pressed her right thumbnail against her wrist.  Without even wincing, she created another cut on her body.  Jon still couldn’t move, shocked by her brazenly tempting a vampire with her blood, regardless of the vampire being her husband and someone who loved her devotedly. 

“Drink,” she said.

“Fuck no Sansa!” Jon yelled.  “You have lost your fucking mind!”  Even as furious as he was, his cock seemed to get even harder.  He could feel a primal instinct rising in his chest, forcing its way to the surface.

“Do it,” Sansa said.  “You’ll understand what I am doing.”

Jon could only take so much temptation.  Taking her hand in his, he put his mouth to the cut, using the lightest suction he could to pull her blood onto his tongue.  He swallowed the first mouthful and the relief was instantaneous.  He took in a few more mouthfuls, each swallow lessening the rage and predatory drive coursing through him.  He had just realized the purpose the blood was serving for him when he felt his abdominal muscles clench and his stones seize up.  His release came out of nowhere, and much to his embarrassment, some of his seed landing on Sansa.  His legs shook, his muscles contracted, and he wept as he released Sansa’s wrist.  He didn’t know he could cry.  There were no physical tears but the physical sensation was the same and he had the same emotional reaction.  He stumbled down to the bed, Sansa’s arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind.  She held him tight for several moments until he came back to himself.

“How did you know to do that?” Jon asked.  Sansa’s lips were skimming across his shoulder, her hair falling down his arm.  He reached up, bracing her neck with his hand, holding her cheek against his.  Jon could feel the softness of her mouth move as she spoke.

“My Mother told me that her and Dad do this,” Sansa said.  “They have since they married.”

“Ned feeds on Catelyn?”  The idea was horrifying to Jon.  Sansa was intoxicating to him but he had no intention of ever ingesting her blood and now that line had been crossed, he wasn’t sure he could fight the temptation now that he knew what it meant to be joined to her in such a way.

“No, it’s not really feeding because you don’t drink to the point of death,” Sansa said.  “From what Mother told me, when you are ethereal with someone, they won’t drink from you.  The little bit of blood stops you from feeling like you are hunting.  Feel your teeth.  They are gone now.”

Jon ran his tongue across his teeth, surprised to find that they were back to normal.  “It’s insane that you know more about vampires than I do, and I am one.  I feel so lost most of the time.”  Dany hadn’t bothered explaining anything of true value to Jon before he left her.  Of course, it stood to sense that she wouldn’t have told him about this.  She hadn’t intended for him to fuck anyone but her and since she liked the violence, she wouldn’t try to calm it. 

“So I have to drink from you every time we couple?” Jon asked.  He knew he wouldn’t touch his wife any more than need be, he wouldn’t be using her as a food source.  “What if I go too far?  I can’t handle this.”

Sansa carded her fingers through his hair, “Sweetheart, you only drink when you need to.  Not every time.  Just when you need control.  And you can’t go too far.  From what Mother said, you will reach your peak within a few draws.”

Jon relaxed under her touch.  “Couldn’t we just use other human blood?  I don’t want to always be cutting you, you’ll be scarred.”

“No, it has to be me.  I’m your partner.”  Sansa paused a moment before speaking again.  She knew what she was about to say was going to set Jon back off.  “Jon, you have to bite me.”

Jon was up and off the bed before Sansa took another breath.  The look in his eyes was fierce.  The brown of his iris’s had changed, flashing with specks of gold.  His voice was low and almost cold in its tone, “I will never do that.  You will never feel my teeth sink into your flesh.”

“Please calm down and listen to me,” Sansa pleaded.

“No.”

“Jon…”

“We are done.  The sun will be up soon.  I am going to rest.”  Jon turned and went to the drawers to find his pajama pants.  Sansa hadn’t moved when he returned.  “Please get dressed.”

Sansa found her night rail and slipped it over her head.  Washing her wrist and arm in the bowl of water on the dresser, she began to walk to the front room.

“Where are you going?” Jon asked.

The tears broke free, “I will sleep on the couch today.  I don’t want you to be any angrier with me.”

Jon sped in front of her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest.  “Sansa….Love….I’m not angry with you.  I’m furious with myself.  I hate that I am what I am.  I hate that the only way for us to love like a normal couple is for you to suffer.  I only want your pleasure and your heart.  I don’t want you to go through the pain of being bitten and drank from.  Please lay with me.  We aren’t going to be able to much else with dawn breaking but I want to hold you.”

He felt Sansa smile against his chest even through her sniffles.  Intentionally moving slowly to avoid startling her, he reached down and lifted her into his arms.  He carried his precious package back to their bed, laying her on the mattress.  “I’ll be right back, I need to stoke the fire and put a few more logs on it.”

“You don’t have to do that Jon,” Sansa said.

Jon could protect his wife.  He could love his wife.  He could strive to be everything she ever dreamed of as a little girl but he couldn’t keep his wife warm.  He felt her shiver against him in their sleep, his skin against hers felt like the warmest blanket but for her, his skin was cold.  She never complained but he still took steps to help her from making sure he kept the fire going to putting linen between them when he wasn’t wearing clothing to rest. 

Lying down beside her, he pulled her into his arms.  His body was weakening as the sun broke the horizon.  He didn’t have to see it to know it was daylight outside their encased apartment.  It was times like this that he missed being human the most.  A human could forego sleep to make love but as a vampire, he could remain conscious but physical exertion was impossible.  If there was an upside to the condition, it was during those quiet moments in between sunrise and rest that Sansa said the sweetest things to him.

“If you bite me, I won’t scar.”

“Huh?” Jon said in a haze.

“Your bites heal without scaring.  The cuts will scar.  You need to bite me,” Sansa whispered.

“I can’t bite you Sansa.  I can’t cause you pain to get my jollies,” he responded.  “I will go the rest of my life without getting a release if it means I don’t have to hurt you.”

“It doesn’t hurt me,” Sansa said.  “It…um….I don’t know….”

“I’m your husband, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“Jon….when you were drinking from me, I felt like I could reach my peak again.  It was powerful.  It didn’t hurt.  It felt good.  So good.”

He didn’t know what to think, what to make of what Sansa was saying.  “Rest sweetheart.  We have a long night ahead of us.”

Jon woke up to Sansa poking him relentlessly.  Opening his eyes, he focused on her face.  “What are you doing?”

“Wake up.  The sun has set.”

“So?  I think we are allowed to sleep in a little.  I doubt anyone is expecting us tonight,” Jon said.

“I’m still a virgin,” Sansa said.

“Barely,” Jon smiled.

He got his arm slapped for his cheek.  Even as hard as she could hit, it still felt like little more than a flutter on his skin.  But he did wince for her satisfaction.  “Married one day and you’re already beating me!”  Sansa laughed but she stopped short when Jon flipped her over onto her back.  Straddling her hips, he ran his index finger from the hollow of her throat down between her breasts over her night rail.  Pulling the gown up, he bunched the fabric at her waist, caressing her bare hips with his thumbs.  Moving his hands up her body, he rested them at her collarbones, tugging quickly at the straps causing them to tear and fall open.

“Jon!” Sansa gasped.  Jon put his finger on her lips to quiet her before cupping her breasts in his hands.

He kept eye contact with her as he touched her.  She squirmed against him but froze when shredding of her gown broke the silence of the room.  Fully exposed to him, he smirked.  “Hazard of marrying a vampire.  Your clothing budget is going to be ridiculous.”

“It was going to be anyway,” Sansa said.  She gasped loudly when her legs flew up and she looked down to see Jon between her thighs.  Before she could say a word, he was licking into her, pulling her peak from her ruthlessly.  She screamed as the wave of pleasure crashed over her.  “Oh my God Jon!  What as that!?”

“I have been wondering for a while if my….ability to move rapidly would be of use for this,” Jon said. 

“You think about that type of stuff?”

“You have no idea.  The thought of you, your body, your cunt….Even when I’m not thinking about it, I still have it in the back of my mind.”  Jon laid his head on her thigh.  He didn’t move for several moments, closing his eyes while his head wandered.

“Are you going to stay down there forever?” Sansa asked, sitting up slightly to look down at him.

“I like it here,” he said.  “I could lay like this all night.”

“Really?  Isn’t there other things you’d rather be doing?” Sansa questioned.

“No.” Jon nuzzled against her center, her pubic hair tickling his nose.  “I like the way you smell.”

“Don’t be disgusting!”

“I’m not,” Jon said.  “You smell amazing to me.  You know I can smell you even when you’re dressed?”

“Seriously?  Can all the vampires smell….that part of me?”

“Well, yeah but I’m the only one who knows the source of the smell.  I can also tell the difference between your normal smell and when you are aroused.”  Jon could feel his groin starting to react to his words.  Sansa’s body was too.  “When you and I are….playing….your natural smell gets a lot deeper.  You taste better too.”

Sansa could feel the ache building again.  As crass as their conversation was, she was reacting to it.  She wondered if all couples spoke so candidly with one another like they did.

Gripping his hair, she pulled gently, he moved up and over her, resting himself between her extended legs.  Jon kissed her neck, pulled specifically to the artery he could hear and feel blood pumping through.  Flicking his tongue against it, he groaned and buried his face.  He had no urge to bite her but the swishing sound her blood made with every beat of her heart made his mouth water a little bit.  Pulling away from it, he kissed her lips hard.  Their tongues pushed at each other as they both explored skin with their hands, their movements verging on desperation.

“I can taste myself on you,” Sansa said when she had to break their kiss to breathe.  “It’s actually not gross.”

“I told you!” Jon snickered.  “If I were human, I think I could eat nothing but you and be more than happy.”

“You have a very dirty mouth Jon Snow,” Sansa said teasingly.

“You should hear what I don’t say,” Jon said.  He continued to kiss and lick every place he could reach for several more moments before stopping again to look at his wife.  “Are you ready to actually….”

Sansa felt a stab of fear in her chest.  She had been anxious about this moment for weeks, even with Jon’s assurance that he would do what he could not to hurt her and the knowledge that nature intended for man and woman to fit together like pieces of a puzzle.  She gave Jon a little smile but he could see that she was nervous, her eyes gave her away.

“I will go in just a little bit and if it hurts too much, tell me and we can stop.  We don’t have to do this.”  The tone of his voice was loving.  Sansa knew if she told him she didn’t want to go through with their coupling, he would stop and never push it again.  “We can stay with what we do now if you prefer.”

“No Jon,” Sansa said.  “I want to feel you inside of me.  Please.”

Jon pulled back, looking at her cunt to line himself up with her.  Using his fingers, he spread her outer labia to make entry easier.  He felt Sansa tense when the head of his cock pressed slightly against her opening.  He stroked slowly and carefully until she was comfortably able to take the head.  Every few thrusts, he would move slightly deeper until he met with her maidenhead. 

“Are you ready sweetheart?” he whispered.  Sansa nodded but her eyes were wide.  She had only let a few whimpers pass her lips so far but Jon knew this had to feel horrible.  He pulled out almost completely and with a quick, hard thrust, he broke through and their hips met.  Sansa screamed so loud that Jon was sure Ned would be running in at any moment.  He crashed his mouth down on hers to stop the scream, caressing her face with his hands while keeping his lower body completely still.  Sansa’s chest heaved in sobs for a few seconds, every contraction making Jon regret having done it.  When he looked at her, she had tears streaming down her face and he was gutted.  He tried to pull out but Sansa locked her legs around his waist to hold him to her.

“I’m going to be fine,” she said.  “Every woman has to go through this.  Just go slow.”

Jon began to move, every tiny stroke feeling like he could come out of his skin at any moment.  She felt like fire wrapped around him, the heat and wetness seeping into every part of his body.  He finally understood what all those writers spoke about when they wrote of becoming one with another person.  His teeth pressed against his lips as he began to feel his primal urges coming out.  He strained to maintain the painfully slow pace Sansa needed until he was pulled out of his thoughts by her bucking back against him.

“Oh fuck!” he yelled.  “Sansa please…I can’t hold back.  We have to stop.”  He fought desperately against himself but Sansa increased her thrusts against him, her arms held tightly around his neck so he had no way and nowhere to go.

“Go Jon, I’m okay.”  Sansa’s words sounded like they were coming from miles away, not the inches between their faces.  He picked up speed, thrusting harder and deeper with Sansa matching his every move.  Sansa took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.  “Oh Jon, your eyes are beautiful!”  He kissed her, licking her lips and groaning from the taste of her. 

“What’s wrong with my eyes?” he managed to gasp out.

“They are shimmering!” Sansa said.  “I’ve never seen that happen!” 

Jon flipped them over so Sansa was on top of him but rather than fall back and watch her, he clung to her as he thrust up into her in a matching rhythm to her hips.  Sansa met his lips with hers, not kissing him but just letting them caress him.  He felt a slight stab of pain when she carded her fingers into his hair and yanked his head back.  Putting her wrist to his mouth, the look in her eyes gave him silent permission to take what he needed.  He bit down, his teeth going through her skin like a hot knife through butter and being rewarded with her blood flowing into his mouth.  She clenched around him, release a guttural scream as she hit her peak.  He exploded, his entire body contracting and releasing in time with each spasm from his cock.  Releasing her wrist, he seized her to him and held her tightly until they came back down.

He was still hard and after a while, they both began to move against each other.  The slow, languid rhythm kept their bodies touching.  Jon could still taste Sansa’s blood in his mouth.  He faltered for a second before pushing her down to the bed.  Sitting next to her, he took her wrist in his hand to inspect the damage.

“Oh Sansa,” he said quietly.  “You shouldn’t have let me do that.  I have hurt you.”  His stomach churned in disgust as he looked at the puncture wounds on his wife’s wrist.  They were still bleeding, the skin around it inflamed and red.  “We have to wash this out.  This will never happen again.”

“No, we can’t wash it out.  We have to leave it to heal,” Sansa said. 

“It will get infected.”

“It won’t.  Your venom is going to heal it quickly.  Don’t worry, let it be.”

“What?” Jon asked.  “I’m fucking venomous?  Like a snake?”

“Sort of.  You didn’t know you had venom?”  Sansa was surprised he wouldn’t know something that important.

“No I didn’t know I had venom.  What the fuck is that about?”  Jon was truly at a loss.  He hated the fact that everyone else knew more about what he was than he did.

“Your venom is what can change humans to vampires and it also heals the wounds you inflict.  That’s why biting me doesn’t scar.”

“Do I have to do anything special?” Jon asked.

“No, just don’t wash the wound until it heals.  Mother says it only takes a few hours.” 

“I don’t like this Sansa,” Jon said, still feeling sick to his stomach.  “I’m fucking feeding on you!  It’s wrong!”

“Jon…you have to calm down.  You aren’t hurting me.  I don’t feel pain when you bite me.  It feels good,” she said.

“How can it not hurt?”  Jon’s curiosity was getting the best of him.  When he had been bitten by Dany, it had been excruciating.

“I don’t know.  I mean, it hurts when you first bite but then it feels so amazing.  It’s like a warmth that spreads through my body,” she smiled shyly at him.

“How do you not change when I bite you?  When Dany bit me, I changed.”

“I don’t know but you could always ask my Dad,” Sansa said.

Jon groaned.  “I don’t even want to imagine how I’m going to explain why I need to know this.”

“What’s the big deal?” Sansa asked.

“Mr. Stark, sorry…Ned….So when I was fucking your daughter the other night, I bit her but she didn’t change.  Why is that?”  Jon chuckled.  “I’m sure it will go so well.”

“Well, if you’re going to go there, make sure to ask him why you’re eyes glitter when you’re sexually aroused.  That was pretty interesting too.”

Jon looked at her, mouth agape and eyes wide.  “Fuck no.”


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes to Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter. Just some fill in information.

A few nights after their wedding, Jon went to see Ned.  Knocking on his study door, he poked his head in.

“Morning Ned.  Can we have a chat?” Jon asked.

“About?” Ned closed the book he was writing in.

“I have some questions that need answers and you are the source of information around here.  Is this a good time?”

“Yeah,” Ned motioned to the chair in front of his desk.  “Take a seat.  What do you need to know?”

“How does our venom work and why didn’t you tell me I was venomous?”

“Well, I assumed you knew.  Our venom is a pretty simple concept.  It changes humans to vampires and it heals wounds.  Is there a reason you are asking?”

“A couple.  Um, this is inelegant and I’m sorry but….”  Jon paused to think of how to present the question.

“You fed on Sansa during mating?”

Hearing the words come out of Ned’s mouth made him ashamed of what he had done.  Even with Sansa offering her wrist, he never should have taken it.  Now he was sitting in front of his father-in-law having a conversation about getting his jollies from sucking off his daughter.  Looking down at the ground, he waited.

“Jon, what you did is normal.  I am sure Catelyn told Sansa what to expect and what to do.  She didn’t make the choice to let you drink from her without knowing what she was doing,” Ned said.  “It is part of our mating practices.  All vampires take part in it, even when their partner is another vampire.”

“I was scared to death that I could kill her,” Jon said.  “I didn’t know if I could control it.  She shouldn’t have done that.”

“She certainly should have told you beforehand what to expect.  But you pose no risk to her.  If you did, I wouldn’t have allowed you to marry.  You’re never going to get past a few drinks before, well, before you finish and go back to normal.”  Ned went to his bookshelf, pulling a section of books out, exposing the face of a wall safe.  He opened the safe and removed a book that looked like it was hundreds of years old.  “I’m still going to answer your questions but if you would like, you can also read this.”  He handed Jon the book.

Written in red letters on the front of the battered brown cover was the word “Lamia.” 

“What is this?” Jon asked.

“It is a book that many of us elders wrote about being vampires,” he said. 

“It looks old,” Jon said.  “When did you write this?”

“It is very old.  Ancient really.  Most of the vampires who contributed to the book are gone now, some dead and some have gone underground.  We wrote this before the Bible.”

“Jesus Ned!” Jon exclaimed.

“No, I’m not Jesus but I wish I could have met him.  It would be nice to put a face to a name,” Ned smiled.

“How old are you?” Jon asked.

“I’m an ancient son,” Ned said.  “There are very few of us left but we are the oldest there are at this point.  I don’t know how old I actually am.  Time becomes relative and the years fade into one another.  But I can tell you that when that book was originally written, it was done in ancient Latin.  That is my mother language.”

“I can’t read Latin,” Jon said.  “I only speak English.”

“Well, you will know other languages as the years go on.  You will learn them naturally as old languages die out and new ones emerge.  And you will study other cultures and languages out of boredom.  Our long lives give us plenty of opportunity to truly know the world.”

“I’m not going to have a long life,” Jon said quietly.  “I’m leaving with my wife.”

There was a look of sadness on Ned’s face.  “You never know, we don’t actually know how long Sansa will live.  There aren’t many mixed people like her so we don’t have a true understanding of what it entails.”

“Let’s change the subject,” Jon said.  He didn’t want to spend another moment thinking about his love not being with him.  “Speaking of mixed people, how does that work?  Will Sansa get pregnant normally or do we do something special?”

“You’re already planning on having children?” Ned was shocked.

“Well I am.  I don’t know yet what Sansa wants to do.  We don’t need to do it right now but I would like to know for future reference.”

Ned smiled ear-to-ear.  “I hope you two give me grandchildren before I’m gone.  Yes, there is something you have to do to have children.  Sansa has to ingest your blood after you mate.  We’re not sure why but we think it has to do with some type of rejection issue.  If she has your blood in her system when she is fertile, you two can conceive.  It took Cat and I very little time to get pregnant with both her and Robb.”

“Is it safe for Sansa to carry my child?” Jon asked.

“Yes, for the most part.  The only issue is that when she is pregnant, she will have to alter her diet with blood while still eating the human foods she needs.  All of the details are in the book.  I added a few things to the end, in my copy alone.  Things I have learned through my life but you must keep the book within the Stark family.  Nobody outside the family is allowed to touch this book.  I don’t want all vampires knowing how to reproduce natural-born children.  We would have the Earth populated in hybrids.”  Ned’s face was serious.  “Some of the things in this book could be catastrophic to the human population if it ever got out.  I’m giving it to you but you must keep it under lock and key.”

“I understand,” Jon said.  “I swear Sansa and I will keep it to ourselves.  What about Robb?”

“Robb has his own copy,” Ned rubbed his eyes.  “I have intentionally omitted a few things from his to avoid giving him ideas.  My son is a good man and well-intentioned but he is also immature and prone to bad decisions.  If you feel he has grown up enough to know some of the things in your book, you may share it but I would use caution.”

“When are we going to go through with breaking my tie with Dany?”

“As soon as you would like,” Ned responded.  “Like I said before, it is going to be hard.  You will suffer but we can do it.”

“Is this something Dany knows about?” Jon asked.

“No, it isn’t.  When the tie is broken, she will know but it will be as if you died.”  Ned sat forward in his seat.  “You are aware that she is still tied to you and can sense everything you do?”

Jon felt panic rising in his chest.  “Would she have been able to feel what goes on between Sansa and I?”

“Yes, she would.  It is better to break the tie sooner rather than later so you can have your privacy back.  You will be free Jon.”

“No, I will be Sansa’s and only hers.” Jon said with a grin.


	8. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has to go through the change.
> 
> Some new Starklings find their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've stated before, I don't check myself often and I don't have a beta. Any mistakes are my own. This is a hobby, not a career. =D

Jon was lost in thought as he walked back to their apartment.  He was so distracted that he didn’t even hear Robb come up on him.  Robb clapped the back of his shoulder hard, chuckling at Jon’s look of surprise.

“Did I actually manage to sneak up on a vampire?” Robb asked.

“I wasn’t paying attention actually,” Jon said, the irritation in his voice.  “What did you need?”

“I wanted to talk to you.  I have decided to be changed,” Robb said.  “I’m a man grown now and I don’t think I want to age anymore before changing.”

“That’s great Robb,” Jon said absentmindedly.  “We’ll talk more about this later yeah?  I really need to go see Sansa.  But I’m happy for you.”

As Jon walked away, he shook his head.  He had lied when he told Robb he was happy for him.  This wasn’t a life he would have chosen for himself.  Rather than being a normal young man on the brink of his future, he was a vampire.  Every part of his existence goes back to that one thing.  He should be a young man without a care in the world.  A beautiful new wife to spend his nights lying in bed with, exploring every inch of her body.  Learning what causes her to make that face and even better, that sound.  Instead, he has to be constantly vigilant and conscious of every move he makes when he touches his bride.  He worries that he is handling her too roughly, his touches too hard.  The day after they made love for the first time, her pale skin had been mottled with bruises, some of them deep, angry purple welts.  When they had sex for the first time, he had bitten her.  Even with her reassurance that she enjoyed it and accepted it as part of their lovemaking, he nearly gagged every time he thought of sinking his teeth into her flesh.  He wasn’t sure what was worse, the thought of what he had done or the realization that feeling her blood flow into his mouth made him come harder than he ever had in his life, and he desperately wanted that again.  Just thinking about it made him want to take Sansa the moment he walked through their apartment door.

“Sansa,” Jon called out as he walked into their front room.  “Are you home?”

“Yes, where else would I be?” Sansa responded from the bathroom.  “I’m in the bathroom!”

“Um,” Jon said hesitantly.  “Are you in the bathroom for bathing or the human thing?”

“Don’t be disgusting Jon,” she chided.  “I’m taking a bath.”

“Oh,” Jon went into the bathroom and sat on the stool next to her.  It still amused him that she only used a chamber pot in the bathroom.  He suspected it was because there was a window in there that she could use to hide the evidence of her human functions and dispose of it later.  His wife was still a lady, regardless of being raised in a house of monsters.  “My apologies.  I don’t do…..that….so I don’t know how you…well…I’m just going to leave this.”

“Yes, please do.”  Sansa raised an eyebrow at him.

“Darling, I have something I need to talk to you about.  I’ve just been to see your Dad,” he said.  “It is time love.  We have to take care of the change to break the binding to Dany.”

Sansa sat up in the tub and looked at him.  “I don’t like this Jon.  What if it doesn’t work?  What if you die?”

Jon moved closer to the tub, sitting on the edge and picking up the bar of lavender soap.  Lathering his hands, he began to rub the soap across Sansa’s skin, coating her back and sneaking a touch or two towards the front.  Dipping his hands into the water, he gently rinsed the soap and picked up the pitcher, pouring the water lightly over her hair.  He soaped her hair, massaging her scalp, feeling his chest tighten when she leaned into his touch. 

“Sweetling, it has to be done.  I don’t believe I’m going to die.  I wouldn’t allow the Gods to take me away from you.  We have our whole lives in front of us.  Eventually we’re going to have our own home, see the world, have some children.”

Jon rinsed her hair, moving his fingers through the strands and pushing the parts that fell in her face back.  Sansa pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

“You want to have children?”

“I figured we would.  I see you as a Mother,” Jon said.  He reached for the towel, drying his hands and standing up when Sansa did.  He dried her hair before wrapping the towel around her and holding her hand as she stepped out of the tub.  “We’ll have the servants deal with the water tomorrow.  Come with me.”

Jon led her to their bedroom, pointing at the chair at her vanity to sit down.  Grabbing her almond oil, he sat down in front of her, warming some in his hands before massaging it into her legs.  “I know this seems scary but Dany worries me.  I can see her doing something drastic and I can’t stand the thought of her hurting you.”

“Why would she go after me?  You’re the one she incorrectly thinks belongs to her,” Sansa said.

“She’s my maker,” Jon said quietly.  “In our world, that means that technically I do belong to her.  There aren’t many of us that stray from our creator.  I’m the only one I know of.”

Sansa reached down, grasping Jon under his chin and pulling his face up to look at her.  “You belong to me.  I am yours and you are mine.  You didn’t stray from your creator, you found your way home.”

Jon smiled, liking the idea of his wife owning him.  If you’re going to be belong to someone, it doesn’t hurt that his owner happens to be a tall, drop dead gorgeous redhead with legs to her neck and the most beautiful blue eyes he’s ever seen.  Even better than that was how deeply he loved her and the happiness in his life knowing that the feeling was reciprocated.  It was more than he ever expected to have and she was a lot more than he felt he deserved.

“Sansa,” Jon paused.  “This isn’t going to be a quick thing.  I won’t see you for a while.”

“What do you mean?”

“From what Ned said, it is going to be weeks before I’m back to normal.  I don’t know the details but it would be like when I was first got here.  Just not as long obviously.” Jon said.

“Why can’t we just ignore Dany?” Sansa asked.  “She doesn’t anything to us.”

“We can’t ignore her sweetheart, she’s ingrained in me.  She can actually see and feel what happens between you and I.”  Jon knew Sansa was going to be angry about that.

Sansa stood up from the chair, “What?” Her eyes focused on his face, the fierceness in them startling him for a moment.  Rising, he rested his hands on her hips.

“She is inside my head,” Jon said.

“So she’s going to know that you are changing?”

“No,” Jon said.  “Your Dad taught me how to shield from her but I can’t do it when we are….well…when we are loving each other.  I’m not able to maintain the shield when I’m in that altered state so she has access.”

“So she’s seen me naked?” Sansa’s eyes were wide.  “And everything else we have done?”

Jon was sure his heart would have stopped if it hadn’t already.  “Um…yes.”

“Good.”

“What?” Jon was taken aback, this wasn’t the response he was expecting from the fiery redhead standing in front of him.

“Good, I want her to know.  I want her to know what you see when we make love.  I want her to feel what you feel when we are together.  I want her to see my face when you make me peak,” Sansa said defiantly. 

Jon squatted down, picking Sansa up, groaning when she wrapped her legs around his waist and he felt her warmth against his groin through his pants.  The towel fell off her, landing on the floor and kicked aside as Jon walked to their bed, laying her down gently.  He stood over her, his eyes dark, taking in the vision in front of him.

“Touch yourself,” he said.

Sansa lightly brushed her fingers across the red thatch of hair at the top of her thighs, bringing her hands to rest on her belly.

“No, I want to see you actually touch yourself.  Touch yourself like I would touch you,” he ran his tongue across his lips.  His teeth were sharpening but he had no need for blood. 

“Jon…”

“Please Sansa,” Jon whispered.  “I am scared.  I have to be away from you and I don’t know what this is going to be.  I want to make sure I leave you properly loved.  I need to have something beautiful in my mind when I do this.”  He took her hand and placed it back at her center, “Please.”

Sansa pushed her fingers against herself.  Parting her folds, she delicately ran her hand farther down, dipping her middle finger into her body.  Closing her eyes, she pushed her head back and gasped.  With her other hand, she circled her clit, increasing the speed until she felt the pressure in her body building.  As she reached her peak, her body was racked with spasms, her muscles tense and a second later, she whispered his name before sinking back down into the mattress.

Jon had stripped himself of his clothing while he watched Sansa bring herself to climax, and now he felt strangely shaky as he picked up her foot and began kissing her instep.  He moved his lips up her leg, kissing and carefully nipping at her skin, being overly cautious to not let his fangs cut her.  When he reached her mound, he flicked his tongue out, letting the taste and scent of her arousal envelop him.  He pushed her to another peak, resting his head against her hip as she came down and her body relaxed.

“Stand up,” Sansa pushed his head away and sat up.  “Stand up next to the bed.”

“Why?” Jon asked.

“Don’t ask questions, do as you’re told.”

Jon stood up, moving a few feet from the bed to stand where Sansa had pointed.  She followed him, standing in front of him, his hard cock resting on the soft slope of her belly.  He pushed himself against her only to be met with her hands on his chest, pushing him back.

“Don’t.  Stay still,” she directed.

Walking slowly around him, she let her fingernails graze his skin, setting his senses on fire.  Every inch she moved felt like the sweetest agony until she was behind him.  She reached around him, bracing her hands around his center though not actually touching his dick.  Her hot, wet kisses on his back made him flex involuntarily, every muscle contracting and releasing under her touch.  Her hands went over his hips and down the sides of his legs, then he felt her palms against the cheeks of his arse, squeezing lightly before she explored the dip at the top center of his backside.  His eyes widened as she touched and lightly prodded, his nerves on end until he realized she wasn’t going to go any farther than she already had to his relief.  She moved back around to the front of him, dropping to her knees and looking up at him like an angel fallen from the Heavens.

“Sansa, you don’t have to do this.  I just want to make you feel good,” Jon said.  “Come back up to the bed darling.”

Sansa grabbed the base of his cock and sank her mouth over him.

“Oh fuck!” Jon yelled.  “Nevermind….please..keep going….fuck….”

Sansa smiled before taking more of him into her mouth.  She gripped him by his cheeks, pushing as far down as she could, gagging slightly here and there.  Jon’s eyes rolled in the back of his head every time he felt her throat on the head of his cock.  She pulled off of him, a grunt of disappointment falling from his lips until he felt her tongue on his balls, licking every part of them and sucking them into her mouth gently and individually.  When her mouth slid back onto his cock, he was a man gone.  He gripped her chin to pull her away but she held his hand still, pushing her mouth all the way down and nosing his pubic hair.  He came in a rush, his head spinning as he fought to stay upright.  Within a second or two, he had come back to himself and looked around desperately for something for Sansa to use to dispose of his seed.  He handed his shirt to her which she pushed away.

Opening her mouth, she stuck her tongue out to show him that she had disposed of his release in her own way.

Jon could only stare, wide eyed and shocked.  “Sansa, you shouldn’t do that.  I know it is vile.”

“Far from it actually,” Sansa said wiping her lips.  “You’re not the only one who likes to drink from their lover.”

“Fuck!” he roared.  What she had just done was filthy but her added commentary took it over the top.  He wanted her desperately, his eyes twinkled, his cock still rock hard.  He picked her up off the floor, tossing her lightly onto the bed.  He flipped her over onto her belly and used his leg to spread her thighs before entering her roughly from behind.  As he thrust into her, she pushed back against him, letting even filthier words fall from her lips, driving him even crazier with lust.  He put his mouth to her ear, “I love you so much.  I only feel good when I’m with you.  When I’m inside you, it feels like my cock is on fire.  You are so beautiful and lovely.  Everything about you makes my soul burn.  When we are like this,” he thrusted as deep as he could and held himself for a second.  “I know I actually have a soul.”

“Jon,” Sansa whimpered.  “You have a soul.  You have a beautiful and a kind soul.  Please….harder.”

Jon pushed his face into her hair, inhaling deeply to smell the lavender, the locks still slightly damp from her bath.  He increased his speed and pressure, feeling his own peak surge through him as she tightened around him, soaking him and gripping him with her cunt.  As he pulsed inside of her, he gripped her hips and held her to him, releasing a loud roar that was sure to be heard outside of their apartment.  He laid for a moment, still inside of her, his head resting on her back.  Pulling out of her, he rolled to his back, taking her with him.  The sun was rising soon and his body was weakening.  The nights never seemed long enough to love his wife, especially this night, the last one before they had to be apart for weeks. 

He fought the need to rest, lazily tracing circles into the skin at her hip.

“You’re still hard,” Sansa said.  “That’s strange.”

“I’m always hard around you, I just can’t do anything about it when the sun’s up.”  Jon smiled.  His eyes were getting heavy and he had almost dozed off when he felt a hot wet tightness surround his cock.  Opening his eyes, he saw Sansa astride him, riding him slowly.  “Sweetheart, I can’t…..”

“I know but I can,” Sansa said.  “Am I hurting you?”

“No but I can’t please you,” Jon said, his movements stunted and his mind hazy.

Sansa continued to ride him, his eyes staying on her, even as they drooped and had to refocus.  For the better part of an hour, she stayed on top of him until he surprised himself by reaching another peak.  She didn’t dismount him but continued, reaching down to touch herself as she used his body to find her release.  She threw her head back, arching her spine, and practically howled when she came.  He felt like weeping as he watched her come apart on top of him, he desperately wanted to throw her over and kiss her fiercely but he was helpless.  The only thing he could do was get his arm around her when she cuddled against him and fall into a deep slumber.

When Jon woke up, Sansa was still sleeping peacefully.  He moved silently, careful to not move the bed as he crawled under the blankets.  He gently shouldered her legs apart and pressed his mouth against her center.  Flicking his tongue rapidly against her clit, he gripped her hips when he heard her gasp and she tried to move away from him.  Holding her down firmly, he pushed two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out until he felt a gush of warmth against his face.  He kissed the inside of her thighs, moving to her hips and up her body until he rested between her legs, face to face with her.  Taking her hands in his, he raised her arms above their heads and entered her swiftly.  He kissed her hard until she had to break away to take a breath, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.  He wanted to be gentle but his body wouldn’t allow it, his desire driving him into her harder with each push of his hips against hers.

“Bite me,” Sansa whispered.

“No,” Jon said.  He bit his wrist and held it to Sansa’s lips.  “Drink.”

Sansa didn’t falter or ask any questions, she just did as he told her to.  Jon felt his stomach tighten as his peak neared.  She could feel a strange warm buzzing feeling moving through her body, extending out to her limbs as she drank from Jon.  When she peaked, she released his wrist and screamed, struggling to catch her breath.  She could feel every inch of Jon inside of her, moving and flexing as he found his release, his seed pulsating within her and for the first time, she could feel the difference in temperature between her body and his semen.  It was as if everything was in slow motion, her senses tuned in to his frequency, every little detail of their lovemaking burned into her mind and her skin.

“Oh my God Jon!” she said, panting and still writhing.  Jon had collapsed against her, his wrist still aching from where he had opened it for her.  “What was that?  Where did you learn to do that?”

“I read it in the book Ned gave me the other night,” Jon said.  He had moved down to put his head between her breasts, his body still twitching when she ran her fingers through his hair.  “It is how we have babies.”

“So we just officially started trying to get pregnant?” Sansa asked.  She was surprised Jon would want to do that with everything going on.

“Yes,” Jon said.  He knew he couldn’t remain long.  “Um…I don’t know how this is going to go and I want to leave you with something of me if..you know…it doesn’t work out well.”

“Does this mean you definitely just got me pregnant?” Sansa asked curiously.

“I don’t know sweetheart,” Jon said.  “I don’t know exactly how this works.  I just know the books says, and your Dad told me, that you have to drink from me when I give you my seed to get with child.  It might be a long shot but I wanted to try anyway.”

Sansa began to cry.  Jon was quickly next to her, sitting up and pulling her into his lap.  He held her tightly, rocking and kissing her head.  “Please sweetling, don’t cry.  I have to do this.  I have to do this for us and our family.  Please.  I can’t face this knowing you’re hurting.”

His wife was still upset when he had to leave her but she had at least quit crying.  Sansa wanted to go with him to be there when he was drained but he had refused.  He didn’t want her to see something like this ever, much less happening to him.

Jon was waiting in the kitchen when Ned came into the main part of the house.  “Morning Ned,” Jon said lightheartedly.  “What’s for breakfast?”

Ned just smiled.  “Are you ready son?”

“Oh I just can’t wait,” Jon smirked.  “Let’s get this done.”

Jon followed Ned down the stairs to the basement that had been his resting place until he lived with Sansa.  Jon knew of the cages on the west end of the basement though he had never considered that they were used for more than containing wild newborn vampires.  As they entered one of the cells, Jon was relieved to see that Ned had made an effort to make the space amiable.  There was an actual bed with quilts in the cell.  There was even a rug on the floor.  Ned motioned to Jon to sit on the bed, closing the cell door behind him. 

“Jon, I’m going to bite you and drain you almost to death but I will take care to not go too far.  You will have to remain drained for a few nights before I can give you my blood to make the change.” Ned explained.  “You are going to feel sick and you need to stay as still as possible.  Don’t expend any more energy than need be.”

“Let’s just do this,” Jon said.  “The sooner we do this the quicker I get back to Sansa.  I don’t want to be away from her if she finds out we are pregnant.”

Ned smiled ear-to-ear.  “You’re trying to have a babe?  Already?”

“Aye,” Jon said.  “I wanted to leave Sansa with something if you kill me.”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Ned said sternly.

“Good.  We are in agreeance.  Don’t fucking kill me yeah?”

“Lay down ya cheeky bastard,” Ned said.  He fought the urge to smile during such a serious matter but Jon had a way of amusing him.  Jon had just laid down when Ned sank his teeth into his neck, the draining took only a matter of minutes.  Sitting beside the bed, Ned settled in for a long few days, intent on staying next to his boy until the moment came for him to give his blood.

Jon spent the days stuck in a cycle of pain and fear.  His body felt like it was on fire, he was slicked with blood as he sweated profusely, a condition he wasn’t used to as vampires didn’t have perspiration under normal circumstances.  His only relief was during the daylight hours when he would be rendered completely unconscious.  He would wake clean and in a different set of clothing, his assumption being that Catelyn had been taking care of his body while he slept.  Ned hadn’t left the cell for three days when Jon begged for his death.

“Ned,” Jon gasped out.  “Please let me go.  I can’t do this anymore.  I want out.”

“No boy, you are almost through this part, just hang on.” Ned reassured him.

It was on his final night that he had the visions as he writhed in agony in the bed.  He could feel Dany exerting her authority over him, pushing thoughts into his head.  He could see what she saw and when he realized what he was seeing, he was horrified.

“Ned,” he whispered weakly.  “Dany has children.  She has three little ones.  Two boys and one girl.  She’s grooming them!”

“I know,” Ned said.  “I’ve already been told of this.  We will deal with it.  Just focus.”

The following night, Ned gave Jon his blood.  The difference was instant.  As soon as Ned finished feeding Jon, he quickly left the cell, standing a few feet from the bars.  Jon felt energy pulsing through him.  Anger seethed in his chest, rage that had no cause and no solution.  He paced the cell for days, screaming obscenities and demanding to be let out.  It was only in the quiet moments before dawn that Sansa crossed his mind.  He could picture her red hair and almost taste her on his lips.  His teeth would present themselves and he would feel his groin area tightening in his pants.  He was no longer being washed and changed, his condition being too dangerous to allow anyone near.  Even Ned kept his distance.

Two weeks had passed before Jon saw Sansa.  Before he had left, he had told her not to come down to the cells.  He had begged her to wait for him so she wouldn’t see the monster tearing through to the surface.  But his words had been in vain.  She had tried to stay away, counting the moments until the sun would go down and she would go to sleep.  Without Jon in their bed, she had reverted to a normal human sleep pattern to get through the long weeks without her husband.  If she was awake when he was asleep and vice versa, it made it easier to get through the days. 

The first time she went downstairs to see Jon, it was during the daylight hours.  She saw by his cell and watched him sleep for hours, making sure she was gone by the time he woke.  She made the trek daily, never staying past sunset.  When she did finally decide to see him awake, he had screamed at her.  Growled at her and threatened her.  She refused to quit seeing him and often spent the night weeping in the corner until her face was as red as her hair.

It was nearly a month before Jon spoke the first kind words to her.  “Sansa….”

She looked up, seeing her husband’s eyes for the first time since the process had started.  Gone was the feral blood tinged color, replaced with the brown she prayed for every day.  His face had softened and he looked at her for the first time in weeks the way he did when they held each other.  He reached his hand through the bars of the cell, inviting her to come closer.  Sansa knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t resist him.  She meekly reached out her hand, only allowing her finger to graze his, her fear written on her face.

Jon pulled his hand back, her touch had felt like a spark to his fingertip.  “Oh Sansa,” he whispered.  His face was pressed against the bars.  “I’m so sorry.”

Tears streamed down Sansa’s face.  “Do you remember what you did?  The things you said?  The names you called me?”

Jon nodded his head, looking down.  “I’m so ashamed Sansa.  I swear I didn’t mean those ugly words.  I am so, so sorry.  You are everything to me.  You are so beautiful and kind and loving.  I’m so fucked up.”

Sansa took a deep breath, “I will see you tomorrow night.”  She stood and left the basement.  Her tears broke something in Jon.  He couldn’t muster anger or frustration any longer.  The only thing left in him was sorrow and longing for his wife.

Sansa kept her word, returning the following night to sit with him.  For the next week, they spent every night within feet of one another, talking until the sun came up and a couple of times, well past that.  Jon’s dreams were considerably more pleasant when he fell to sleep with Sansa’s voice in his ear though he was still troubled by what he saw before the tie with Dany had been broken.

He had felt it when the tie with Dany was severed.  He had felt the release and could hear her shriek as they became two separate entities.  For his part, the break was joyful, the first time he had truly felt free since he had been changed.  But he could feel her devastation and confusion as she tried to figure out what had happened.  Within a few hours of the break he ceased being able to hear anything at all from her and he knew she longer had access to him, and more importantly, Sansa.

The day he left the cell, Ned had allowed Sansa to release him.  They went to their apartment where she had a bath waiting for him and she gently washed him and helped him dress.  She was still remaining distant from him, physically she was there but he knew she was still devastated over what he had done to her.  Their first day home together, she had let him sleep next to her but she kept a few feet between their bodies.  It might as well have been a canyon and for the first time since becoming a vampire, he felt cold.

As the weeks passed, she gradually became more open with him.  He woke in the middle of the day to find that she had curled herself against him and he held her tight until the sun went down.  He desperately wanted to touch her, kiss her, feel her as he moved inside of her but he didn’t dare make a move.  He would wait.  He would wait until she felt safe again and if that took years, he would do it with no complaints.

Six months later, Jon woke to a strange sensation, one he wasn’t familiar with.  He could smell humans in the compound but they weren’t the usual humans that were around, Sansa and Robb, and the household help.  This was a different type of smell, one that he didn’t recognize.  Walking up the stairs, he could smell food being cooked in the kitchen, something that didn’t happen often unless Sansa was making something.  As he and his wife entered the kitchen, they saw three young children sitting at the table.  Two boys and a girl that looked considerably tougher than the boys.

Jon looked to Ned and Catelyn who was busy cooking the food.  He raised an eyebrow in question before looking back to Sansa.

“Jon, Sansa…this is the newest members of our coven,” Ned pointed at each kid as he said their names.  “Bran, Rickon, and the young lady over there is Arya.  I took them from Dany before they could be changed.”


	9. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces fall together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a relatively short chapter. But I'd like to think it packs a little punch.

Ned had sought Jon out to speak to him privately. 

“Son,” Ned said.  “I need you and Sansa to do something for me.  This is a major thing but you can’t say no.”

Jon didn’t like where the conversation was headed.  “What is you need?”

“You and Sansa have to leave.  You have to go far away from here and I need you to take the children,” Ned rubbed his face.  “Dany knows I took them and it is only a matter of time before she shows up here.  If she sees you, it’s going to be even worse.”

Jon was shocked.  He wasn’t sure what to say.  “Ned, I can’t just decide to leave.  Every decision is made with my wife.  We have to talk to her.”

“Cat is talking to Sansa,” Ned said.  “We will have the money to get you out of here tomorrow and I need you to leave with the kids.”

“I don’t know how to take care of kids!  This is insane!  This is our home!” Jon was angry.  Everything always seemed to be ruined by Dany.  “We are trying to have our own children and I still don’t know everything I need to know about being a vampire.”

“You have the book,” Ned told him.  “Please.  We have to get these children away from her.”

“Don’t they have actual parents?  Can’t we just give them back?” Jon asked.

“Dany killed their parents to take them, they are on their own in the world.  You have to leave,” Ned repeated.

Within two days, Jon and Sansa were on a ship on their way to the United States with their children, Bran, Rickon, and Arya Stark.  They were apparently going to be living in Boston and pretending to be a normal family.  The sea voyage alone had proven challenging, Jon having to find the deepest and darkest hiding spot to rest during the day.  Pretending to go to sleep with his wife in the night and making sure the children didn’t accidentally let their family secret slip.

Robb had been changed right before they left and Ned had promised Jon that he would be joining them as extra protection as soon as he passed his newborn stage.  It didn’t give Jon much reassurance but he would do whatever was needed to protect his wife…and now his kids.

The weeks spent at sea gave him plenty of time to get to know the children.  Bran and Rickon were both very sweet lads, Bran an adventurer in the making and Rickon a mischievous little thing.  Arya had ended up being his favorite by far.  She had taken to sitting guard over Jon during his daytime resting and they spent many hours talking with one another.  He liked her guts and she was as clever as they come.  At 12, she was already on the cusp of being a woman grown but from what he could tell, she wasn’t going to be the standard lady of the house type of female.  Frankly, she would make an excellent vampire but that was a bridge they would cross when they got there.

The house was a very old home at the edge of Salem.  Ned and Catelyn had lived in the home for years before they had children and the house still had the same furnishings and everything it had when they had been there, right down to paper in the desk drawers and dishes in the kitchen.  The household staff had remained after the Stark’s had left, maintaining the property.

Jon loved Salem.  It was new and different.  While Sansa preferred to stay home at night, Jon and Arya scoured the town, breaking into libraries and borrowing books about the history of their new home and then searching out the places they had read about.  Arya was fascinated by the witch trials and dragged Jon to many of the sites in which the accused had been murdered by religious zealots.  It was a few months after they had moved that some of the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together.  Jon hadn’t understood why Dany would steal children or why Ned would be so adamant about their protection but Arya became the key that unlocked the answers.

One night they had set off to explore an area that had been used to hang witches.  It was the night of the fall equinox and according to local folklore, the best time to witness some of the supernatural activities everyone whispered about.  As they sat, waiting for something, anything really, to happen, Jon noticed Arya staring at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Do you believe in witches?” Arya was fidgeting and biting her lip.

“As in broom flying, nose warts, and pointy hat witches?”

“No, just witches in general.  People with different powers,” Arya said.

“I don’t know,” Jon said.  “My logical mind says no but who I am to say that?  I’m a vampire.  Most people would laugh if you tell them we are real.  So yeah, I’d say there are probably witches.  But I don’t think these people were witches.  They were just victims of hysterical religious fanatics.”

“Can I show you something and you won’t go mad or tell Sansa?”  Arya’s question dripped with caution.

“Aye,” Jon said.  “What are you on about?  You’re acting strange.”

“Watch,” she said simply. 

Arya focused on the fall leaves on the ground about 20 feet in front of them.  She began moving her arm and her fingers in a circular motion, looking at Jon and then back to the leaves, Jon’s eyes followed her gaze.  The leaves were no longer on the ground but rather in the air, dancing in the same motion Arya was making with her hand. 

Jon looked back at Arya.  “You are doing that?”

“Yes.”

“What else can you do?” Jon asked.

“I can move pretty much anything by thinking about it.  I can also make people do stuff, even if they don’t want to.  I think I’m a witch,” Arya said nervously.

“Well, you’re something but I don’t know if it’s a witch,” the realization dawned on him.  “Oh my God!  Arya!  Don’t get scared but can Bran and Rickon do this too?”

“Sort of but not like me,” she said.  “Rickon can make stuff explode and Bran sees things.  He knew Dany was coming for us but he said we had to let it happen so we’d end up with you.  We’re supposed to be here.”

“Arya, I have to tell Sansa,” Jon said.  “She’s not going to do anything to you.  She will protect you, just like me but I have to tell her.”

“Swear she won’t hurt us?”

“She won’t but even if she tried, I wouldn’t let her.  I know what Dany wanted,” Jon said.  “We have to go home now.”  He grabbed Arya’s arm, throwing her over his shoulder and onto his back before he began to run back to the house so fast he was invisible to humans.  He held Arya tight so she wouldn’t get sick but he couldn’t waste a moment.

Sansa was sitting in a chair in the front room sewing when he came in, he set Arya down and instructed her to go to her bedroom for a while. 

“Sansa, put your sewing down.  We have to talk,” Jon said.

“We can talk right here,” she motioned to the chair across from her.  “Sit.”

Jon took the fabric out of her hands and tossed it to the side before gripping her arm and pulling her to stand.  “Come with me,” he said.  He held her arm until they were in their bedroom and behind a closed door.

“I know why Dany took the kids,” he said.  “And I know why your parents were so adamant that we get them out of England.”

“What?”

“Sansa…you have to hear me out and don’t panic.  Arya, Bran, and Rickon have powers.  I watched Arya move leaves with her hand.”  Jon was pacing the room.  “The leaves were dancing in the same motion as her hand.  She thinks she’s a witch.  Rickon can make things explode and Bran can see what is happening in other places and the future.  They had to allow their parents to die so they could end up with us!”

“So Dany knew they had these powers?” Sansa’s eyes were wide.  “Was she going to try to use the kids for something?”

“I think she intended to turn them so they would be the most powerful vampires in the World.  Can you imagine what kind of power she would hold if she was the creator of these types of vampires?  She would be able to rule us all!  She would be in control of every supernatural being.”

“What are we going to do?” Sansa asked.  She was scared and rightfully so. 

“I’m not sure, I need to speak with Ned.”

Jon sent a telegram to Ned, written in code so if it was intercepted, there would be no danger of translation.  In the weeks they waited for a response, Jon and Sansa tested the kids to find out what their abilities were and worked on how they could hide them from those who would seek to possess those powers or hurt them.  The extent of their powers even scared Jon.  It was nearly 8 weeks after he had sent the telegram that they received the response they had waited so patiently for.  It came in the form of the rest of the Stark family arriving at their door.


	10. Let's Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Arya strike up a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought up this conversation between Jon and Arya over the past few days. I was thinking about how the two of them would interact outside of the rest of the Stark clan while still adhering to the nature of the canon relationship between the two. I already have a good chunk of the next chapter written to move the story along but I just had to toss this one in for shits and giggles.

Jon had to search the house to find Arya.  When Sansa had opened the door to Ned, Catelyn, and Robb standing on their doorstep, she had taken off down the hallway without saying a word.  When he finally found her, she was hiding in a closet with a false back.  Jon had to give her credit, had he not already have found that closet because of a strange draft he picked up one evening, he probably wouldn’t have been able to locate her until she made herself known.

Jon sat down on the floor outside the closet.  He opted to not pull her out of the closet, understanding that she was using the hidden back of the closet as a place of safety to protect herself.

“Arya,” Jon said softly.  “I need you to come out of there.  You need to go see Ned.  It’s really important.”

“Are they going to take us away?” Arya asked.

“No,” Jon said.  “They aren’t going to take you anywhere you don’t want to go.”

“I think they are going to take us away from you and Sansa.”

“I don’t think that is what they are planning to do and besides that,” Jon opened the door a little wider so he could offer Arya his hand.  “Sansa and I are taking care of you three.  You and your brothers are ours now.  You’re our children and we aren’t going to let anyone hurt you.  Ned isn’t going to hurt you.  He is the one who took you away from Dany so she couldn’t hurt you or your brothers.  You have to trust us.”

Arya just huffed.

“I know it isn’t easy to trust the people around you,” Jon understood exactly how Arya was feeling.  “You had something terrible happen to you and now you’re scared that we’re going to do something bad to you.  I promise I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you three.  We left England because we love you.  We want to take care of you.  You need to trust us.”

Arya inched her way out of the back compartment of the closet, letting herself to be seen but she remained in the main part of the closet.  “How am I supposed to trust you?  You haven’t even told us what you are!”

“You’ve never asked,” Jon said.  He smiled and reached his hand out again.  This time Arya took his hand.

“Fine,” Arya said.  Jon led her to the bed and gestured for her to sit down.  “What are you?”

“What do you think I am?”

“Dead,” Arya said deadpan.

Jon laughed.  “You aren’t technically wrong but no, I’m not actually dead.  Arya, I’m a vampire.  Dany made me and Ned took me from her to take care of me too.”

“So you eat people?”  Arya’s eyes were wide and full of fear.

Jon tried to move closer to her but she pulled away from him, yanking her hand from him.  “NO!” Jon hadn’t intended to raise her voice but her reaction had startled him.  He wasn’t accustomed to being thought of as a monster.  “I don’t eat people.  I’ve actually never killed anybody.  We’re not killers.”

“How do you live?”

“We actually drink from livestock,” Jon said.  “And the meat that is left after we feed, we give to those who are hungry.  Ned has a farm specifically for our feeding though sometimes we actually hunt just for fun.”

“So you and Sansa are vampires…that is mad!” Arya seemed to have calmed down but still seemed fascinated.

“No, Sansa isn’t a vampire.  Sansa is human.”

“Is Sansa your friend or your girlfriend?” Arya questioned.

“Neither,” Jon couldn’t help smiling.  “Sansa is my wife.”

“You aren’t old enough to be married!”

“We are,” Jon said.  “We just look really young because of what we are.  I was changed when I was barely older than a boy and Sansa is hybrid.  Ned and Catelyn are her natural parents so she doesn’t age much either.”

“So I guess I can give up on growing up and marrying you,” Arya said.  Jon wasn’t sure if she making a joke or not.

“Well,” Jon said.  “I suppose so since I have a wife but I think even if I wasn’t already married, it would be a strange arrangement.  I like to think of you as my kid.  I’m really quite happy to have you and your brothers.  I hope you’re happy with us.”

“Why did you and Sansa decide to keep us?”

“If I’m being honest,” Jon measured his words.  “We didn’t.  Ned told us to take you out of England and we did what we were told but I’m really glad we did.  I think you’re amazing and I’m grateful to have you to spend time with.”

“Why?”  Arya couldn’t understand why an adult would want to be around a child.

“I think you’re a lot more than you give yourself credit for,” Jon said.  “You’re incredibly intelligent.  You are one of the funniest people I know and you are so brave.  I wish I could be as brave as you.”

“I’m hardly brave Jon,” Arya said incredulously. 

“Up until a few minutes ago, you didn’t know what I was.”  Jon stood up.  “You knew I didn’t breathe, I don’t have a heartbeat, and you’ve ever seen me eat yet you still spent time with me.  You have even gone out in the dark to investigated scary places without pause.  That’s pretty brave.”

“Your skin is cold,” Arya blurted out.

Jon chuckled.  “Aye, that it is.  You aren’t wrong in that I’m dead.  I don’t know how to explain it but I could lay in a mortuary on a slab and they wouldn’t know I was a sentient being.  One of these days I might do it just for amusement.”

“You better take me with you if you do it!” Arya laughed.  “I will never forgive you if I miss out on that!”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Jon said.  “If you come out to see the Stark’s, we will do it.  But we have to avoid anyone with a heart condition and you can never, I mean never tell Sansa that we pulled a stunt like that.  She’d kill me!”

Arya offered Jon her hand to shake.  “Deal.”


	11. Time Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa settle into parenthood while still finding the time to be lovers.
> 
> Jon has to handle a serious faux pas on Robb's part.
> 
> Arya reaches adulthood with expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have defined boundaries. When I write, I tend to just let the ideas flow so this chapter ended up being long with several areas covered. 
> 
> I wanted to tie the Stark family together, as they are in canon while still exploring some of the individual relationships within the family. In this chapter, you will see Jon and Ned working together as Dads while still being Father and Son. Robb and Jon have their brotherly relationship but it has its limits, mainly when it involves he and Sansa's children. 
> 
> Jon has to deal with Arya's teenage rebellion. 
> 
> Jon and Sansa learn to reconnect with everything going on around them.

Jon sat across from Robb, trying his best to not stare at him.  He looked so different now that he was a vampire.  He had a different skin colouring, the pinkish tone was now gone and the texture of his skin was just like his, porcelain like.  The red of his hair seemed to stand out against the alabaster color, his eyes even more vividly blue than Sansa’s.  Robb obviously hadn’t learned how to retract his fangs yet because he was trying to hide them with his lips and doing a terrible job at it.

“Robb,” Jon said.  “Quit fidgeting with your teeth.  It’s creepy.  They will retract in time once you get used to your new body.”

Robb didn’t respond, he just looked at Jon sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

Ned had intended to speak to the adults privately but Jon had insisted that Arya be allowed to be part of the conversation.  Not only was she old enough to know and understand what was going on, she was powerful in her own right and Jon felt that she could contribute to their protection.

“Arya,” Jon said.  “Show Ned what you can do.”

Ned looked at Jon, his face giving away his nervousness. 

“It’s okay Ned,” Jon reassured him.  “It’s a little strange at first but not much different than what some of us can do.  You need to see this.”  He pointed towards the stack of newspapers sitting on the dining table and gestured to Arya to use them to show her powers.

A second later, the pile of papers were airborne.  They floated above their heads, the pages of the papers splitting into individual sheets and separating.  Arya repeated the dance with her hands that she had done for Jon a few weeks earlier, the pages began to dance and change into various shapes, creating something of a magic show for Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Sansa, and Jon.  After a few moments, Arya threw her hands up, flicking her wrists and the paper exploded into a giant cloud of confetti size pieces that fell all over the room, covering the floor and furniture.  Arya waved her hands again, the tiny shreds of paper collecting into a single formation and floating to a trash bin before falling in.

“Arya,” Ned said.  “You can control things like foliage and paper?”

“I can control anything I want,” Arya said.  There was almost an edge of defiance in her tone.  “Jon?”

Jon stood up.  “Go ahead but be careful.  I don’t break but it does hurt,” he said.  He closed his eyes and braced himself for what he knew was coming.  When he opened his eyes again, he was floating in the air.  He looked down at his family who were all staring, their mouths agape.

“If you like that,” Arya said with a smirk.  “You’re going to love this!”  With that, she flicked her wrist again, tossing Jon back and forth in the air.  She twirled her finger causing Jon to flip upside down.  With her entire hand, she acted as if she was slinging an invisible object against something, causing Jon to soar towards the wall, only stopping with Arya snapped her hand into a fist.

“Okay Arya,” Jon said.  “You’ve made your point.  Put me down.”

Arya smiled and spun both of her hands rapidly which put Jon into a tailspin.

“Arya!” Jon yelled.  “Fucking stop!  You know I hate this shit!”

Everyone in the room broke out in laughter, Jon was legitimately happy to have been able to provide a little bit of comic relief in such dire times.  He was even happier when his feet touched the ground again.

“We’ve been practicing this,” Jon said.  “I wanted to know what she could do.  So I assume you understand the danger of Dany changing her?”

Catelyn was the one to speak up, “We can’t let that happen.  She would destroy the World.”

A young but forceful voice came from the doorway, “She will destroy the World if she gets us.  When we are adults, Jon must change us himself so she can’t control us.  Or you must kill us.”  Bran looked around the room, his eyes focusing on Jon.

Ned stood, pushing his chair back.  He put his hands on the table, leaning into it.  “Bran is right,” he said.  “We have to do something.”

“We’re not killing our kids!” Jon said.  “I will change them!  We will protect them until they are of age and I swear I’ll change them!” 

The panic in his voice caught Sansa’s attention.  “Jon, we aren’t going to kill them for any reason.  We are Stark’s, we are not murderers.  Even if they aren’t changed, they aren’t going to die for it.”

Jon and Sansa shared a knowing look with one another.

Bran spoke up, “We only have those two options.  I have already seen what will happen if nothing is done.  Either we are changed by you or you have to kill us.  You can’t risk Dany having control over us.”

“I’m ready to be changed now,” Arya said.  “I want it to be done.”

Jon walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye.  “I will change you when you are older but not now.”

“Why?”

Jon looked at her kindly, “Because once you are changed, your body is permanent.  You will always look the way you do when you become a vampire.  You need to be an adult before I change you, otherwise you will spend the rest of your existence, and that has the possibility of being forever, as a twelve-year-old girl.”

“SO?” Arya jutted her chin out, an argument at the ready.

“So,” Jon said.  “There is a lot more to life than what you are right now.  You’re going to want to love and be loved.  At some point you will marry and….well….this is probably a conversation better had at another, more private moment.  But suffice to say, you will regret being stuck as a child.  Your body will remain immature while your mind becomes wise with age and experience.  I won’t rob you of the opportunity to have the life you deserve.”

“I don’t care,” Rickon said as he ran into the room, jumping into Sansa’s lap.  “I just want to be with Jon and Sansa.”

Ned smiled, “So there it is.  The kids are going to stay with their new parents and when the time comes, they will be changed so they will be Stark vampires.”

“No Dad,” Sansa said.  “They will be Snow vampires.”

Ned’s smile got even bigger, “Aye.  The Snow vampires of Salem.  I like it.”

 

Jon and Sansa lived in the basement of the house but rather than it being a full apartment, it was just a bedroom with a small room attached for bathing.  Jon had come up with the idea to create a hatch with a copper lined chute that would go from the kitchen to their bathroom.  He had lined up the tub with the chute so water could be boiled and poured into the tub below.  They didn’t have the benefit of servants in Salem like they had in England so Jon had become quite the inventor and handyman around the house.  Most of his contraptions were aimed at making Sansa’s life easier but he found that he enjoyed the problem solving aspect of the process as much as the outcome. 

Sansa had just gotten out of the tub when Jon walked into their room, he hadn’t even had a chance to say a word before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  She began kissing him quickly on his lips, his face, and his neck.

“What’s this about?” Jon asked.  He was surprised by Sansa’s behavior.  Since the days in the cell, Sansa had been somewhat distant.  He didn’t hold it against her and he figured if they hadn’t ended up with the kids and moving across the Atlantic, they probably would have already sorted themselves out and gotten back on track but as it was, they were still working on their relationship.  Even without the sexual element, they still had intimacy between them which Jon found just as satisfying, if not more so. 

“I just love you,” Sansa said against his lips.  “That’s all.”

“I love you too,” Jon responded.  He took a step back but Sansa matched him, pressing herself against him.  He was already uncomfortably hard and his teeth were beginning to emerge.  “Sansa, please….”

Moving painfully slow, she began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it to untuck it from his trousers.  “Do you have any idea how cute you are as a Dad?”  Opening his shirt, she ghosted her fingers across his chest and down his abdomen until she tucked them into his pants to unbutton them.

His trousers fell to his ankles, his cock brushing against Sansa’s hand just light enough to make him jump.  “I’m not a Father,” he said.  He was struggling to maintain his control.  He desperately wanted to throw her down on the bed and sink into her heat until he lost himself.  “I just….”

“I know,” Sansa said.  “It’s okay that you want to be their Dad.  They need us.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m putting them above us,” Jon said.  “It isn’t fair that our lives got pushed into the background.  You deserve more than this.”

“I’m happy,” she said.  She began kissing his neck and down his body until she finally dropped to her knees in front of him.  Jon wouldn’t push his luck and ask but he certainly wasn’t going to stop her from….

“Oh Sansa!” She cupped his balls and flicked her tongue against the head of his cock. 

“Ssshhhhh!  My parents are going to hear us!  This isn’t our apartment in England!”  Sansa giggled.

“Seriously?  You actually think I can be quiet right now?  We haven’t done….this….in months!  I feel like I am going to come out of my skin,” Jon said, practically whispering. 

Sansa’s mouth enveloped him, the heat and wetness of her mouth working in tandem with the suction she was creating with her cheeks to drive him to the brink of his release within a few moments.  When he came, he grasped for anything to steady himself but they were in the middle of the room.  His knees buckled slightly before he righted himself, riding out the wave of pleasure that tingled all the way to his toes.

Sansa sat back on her calves, smiling up at him with a smug look of self-satisfaction.  Going down to her, he pushed her back, rendering her to the floor while bracing her against him with one arm crooked under her waist.  Her head fell back and he took the opportunity to lick a path up her throat to the pulse point in her neck.  He could feel every pump of her heart against his lips, making his teeth more prominent and his need for her more desperate.

“Jon,” Sansa gasped.  He dropped his head to her chest, entering her swiftly and hard.  Her back arched while his bowed.  They rutted against each other, Jon using his ability to hold her up indefinitely while she wrapped her legs around his hips, the muscles her thighs and calves burning from moving against him.  Jon could feel her body trembling from fatigue so he clutched her to him, flipping them over until she was on top of him.  Sansa’s movements began to falter, the change in position not correcting the strain on her body.  Tossing her over, he pushed her onto her side and entered her from behind.  He kissed her back delicately as he glided in and out of her body, slowing the pace to enjoy the feeling of her more fully. 

Reaching behind her, Sansa wrapped her hand around his neck, her fingers making the skin at the base of his head tingle.  He loved when she touched him, the heat of her body connecting with more than just his groin.  His face was buried in her neck, her hair cascading over both of their bodies.  They matched each other’s rhythm, moving achingly slow, both pushing against each other to make as much contact as their bodies would allow.

Jon caressed Sansa’s neck, letting his fingers linger at her pulse as he nipped at her shoulder.  Biting his wrist, he offered it to her only to have her take his hand and hold it against her chest tightly.  He was nearing his peak, his body already tensed to the point where there was no stopping it and when he let go, he seized Sansa to him, holding her to him until he relaxed.  He waited a few minutes before he spoke.

“You’re fertile,” he said.  “You should have taken my wrist.”

“We can’t have a baby right now,” Sansa said.  She turned herself over to face him, the carpet underneath them digging at her skin.  “We have three kids already.  It’s not the right time.”

“What if we wait too long?”

“We have a lot of time,” Sansa smiled.  “We can have children for another hundred years if we want to.”

“I don’t want you to have to wait just because of the kids,” Jon said.  “That isn’t fair to you.”

“I’m fine Jon.  Truly.  We have a full house of kids.  And we still have to deal with Dany,” Sansa said. 

“I will deal with Dany,” Jon’s voice lowered.  “I don’t want you anywhere near her.”

“Regardless,” Sansa sat up.  “I don’t want to add any liabilities to you.  We will have babes.  I’ll give you all the children you could want but we have to be logical about this.”

Jon kept eye contact with her but his mind wandered off.  He knew she was right.  He had to take care of the Dany situation but it wasn’t going to be quick or easy.  He had become accustomed to being a vampire with the concept of infinite time and power but the reality was very different.  He was still a very young man and while he had supernatural powers, he was not immortal.  He could die and that would be catastrophic for his wife and his kids.

_My wife and my kids.  I have a fucking family now._

Sansa saw the look of fear in Jon’s eyes.  It was one she had only seen a few times.  She had seen it at their wedding when Dany showed up.  He had the same nervous lip-chewing tick when he asked her to marry him….and his body had the same tenseness as the night he took her virginity, his eyes full of regret as he sank into her body, pleasure surrounding him while she had to suffer.  She clung to him tighter, wishing she could take the stress from him, or least share the load but she knew there was no way Jon would allow any of this ugliness to touch her.  It wasn’t his way and she loved him for it.

What she could, and would do is be his woman.  She would stand by his side through it all.  She would love him devotedly.  She would love and care for their children and raise them to be good like Jon.  Arya, Bran, and Rickon would be protected to her last breath.  She would give him everything he doesn’t believe he deserves and more.

“The sun is going to be coming up soon,” Sansa said.  “We need to get to bed.”

Jon looked around the room, his clothes were all over the place, their landing spots telling the story of the evening.  Sansa stood by her dresser with her night gown in her hand.

“Jon,” Sansa said.  He looked lost in thought.  She walked to him, touching his arm lightly.  “Which pants do you want to wear to bed?”

Jon looked down at her.  “None,” he said.  Snatching her gown out of her fingers, he tossed it to the floor and threw her over his shoulder.

“Jon!” Sansa squealed.  “Put me down!”  She giggled and slapped his butt.

Jon loved hearing her laugh like the young woman she was.  Their lives were considerably more complicated than most and it was in the privacy of their home, between just the two of them, that they got to be normal.  “Oh I will,” Jon said as he tossed her onto their bed and came up between her legs.  He began kissing everywhere he could reach.

“Jon,” Sansa whispered.  “We have to rest.  The sun will be up before long.”

He moved farther down her body, licking and nipping the flesh with his lips.  Looking up, he smirked.  “Then I have to make this quick.”

“What?”

“You didn’t come,” Jon said.

“Yes I did!  Before you did!” Sansa said.

“Doesn’t count,” Jon flicked his tongue at her center.  “I want you absolutely exhausted by the time the sun comes up.”

When the sun broke the horizon, Sansa could barely move and Jon fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

Ned and Catelyn left a few weeks later, Robb having opted to stay behind in Salem with the rest of the family.  He claimed it was to help protect the kids but Jon suspected he wanted his freedom, especially as a new vampire.  He could remember how driven he was in those first years by lust and hunger.  He hadn’t given into the temptation but Robb was a very different person, more prone to base desires and impulsive behavior.  Jon wasn’t going to deny his best friend but he already had enough on his plate and he was hopeful that Robb wasn’t going to add to his stresses. 

Life in the Snow house was hectic most of the time.  Raising kids is hard enough but when they have the powers their kids possessed, it was a nightmare.  Normal kids break vases or stay out too late.  Their kids moved objects and people without touching them.  If Rickon threw a temper tantrum, he caused explosions.  Bran had gotten bad at using his powers to know things he had no business sticking his nose into.  When he was 14, Jon had found out that he was using his powers to know the outcome of events and betting on the winners.  When Jon had confronted Bran about it, he had claimed he was trying to contribute to the financial needs of the household but it wasn’t a good excuse.  Jon had to explain that they were more than financially secure and he would prefer that he no longer try to “help.”  Jon didn’t bother to mention that Bran had never offered a dime of his ill-gotten gains to the family.  Knowing Bran, the money wasn’t being used for a bad thing.  If anything, Bran was hoarding it for a rainy day that Jon and Sansa never intended to let happen.

Every year Arya pressed Jon about changing her.  She was coming up on her 18th birthday and Jon knew there was no way he would be able to continue denying her once she became a legal adult.  He had made the decision that he would be changing her but he wasn’t going to do it on his own.  He sent for the Starks, letting Arya believe that they were coming for nothing more than to celebrate her name day.  He and Ned had decided that Jon would change her but she would be going back to England with the Starks until she passed the first few wild years and was calm enough to join their world.  Jon couldn’t have a newborn running around Salem while he was trying to raise Bran and Rickon.  It would be too stressful and too dangerous.  Arya might spend a lot of her time fighting with her brothers but he knew she would never forgive herself if she ate them.

In the months leading up to her birthday, Arya had taken to spending the nights out with Robb.  Initially both Jon and Sansa had been against it but they knew it was a pointless endeavor to try to stop her.  Their daughter was headstrong and independent.  Beyond that, she needed to be out learning how to live in the vampire world. 

It was during this time that Jon found out that Robb had been feeding on humans, something that went against the Stark moral code and had resulted in the demise of several of their coven by Ned’s hands.  Jon had never discussed their feeding habits with Arya so when she casually mentioned seeing Robb drink from a human, she didn’t realize the implications of her words.

“Are you telling me that Robb hunted in front of you?” Jon demanded after Arya had mentioned helping her mentor hide the evidence of his feeding.

“Yeah, he does it all the time.  What’s the problem?” Arya said.  “I have to learn somewhere and we all know you don’t intend to teach me.”

“Arya,” Jon paused for a second.  “There are things you shouldn’t know at your age.  Robb shouldn’t have hunted in front of you.  Not only is it inappropriate for you to witness but it was incredibly dangerous.”

“How is it dangerous?  Robb wouldn’t let anybody hurt me!”

“No, he wouldn’t but we are monsters.  You don’t see that side of us but it is the truth.  We hunt the living and we do it looking like this,” Jon pointed at his face.  “If you were to see me on the street, you would never know that I have fangs and consume blood.  I hide in the open and if people knew that we exist, they would be terrified.”

“Still, that isn’t dangerous to me.”

“Arya, listen to me and listen to me well.  Not all vampires are good.  Most are decent but you are being raised in a family that is good.  Ned made us this way.  There are others who don’t value life the way that we do.  A human is nothing but a meal to them.  Do you remember me telling you about what we eat?  Robb isn’t supposed to be hunting humans and if I change you, you can’t do it either.”  Jon could feel the anger surging through him.  Robb knew better than to do something like this.  “And Robb also knows he shouldn’t let his hunting instinct be engaged when he is with you.  You are human.”

“And?” Arya was getting impatient.

“And he could turn on your without realizing it.  We aren’t in our right mind when we are hunting.”  Jon was trying not to let his anger seep out into the words he was saying to Arya.  “Look, you’re my child.  I may not have made you but we have raised you.  We love you and we don’t want anything bad to happen to you.  I’m going to deal with Robb on this but you have to promise me that you won’t be around Robb when he’s hunting until after you are changed.”

Arya scowled.  “Fine.  I’ll stay away when he is hunting.”

“Thank you,” Jon said.  “I’m going to go find your wayward Uncle and kick him in his arse now.”

 

Jon told Sansa what was going on before he left the house to find Robb.  Ned and Catelyn were expected any night now and he had to get this problem handled before they found out.  Ned had killed vampires for hunting humans.  Jon didn’t think he would kill his own son but he knew there would be severe punishment for his actions.  Ned could feasibly put Robb to rest for years over something like this.

Jon landed right behind Robb.  “What the fuck are you thinking hunting with my daughter?”

“What?” Robb asked, turning to face him.

“You have been hunting with Arya,” Jon repeated.

“No,” Robb said.  “I have been teaching her how to be a vampire.”

“A vampire that hunts humans?”  Jon raised his eyebrow.  “Yeah, it seems you forgot to tell her that your dietary habits were a secret.”

“Jon….”

“Don’t Jon me,” he said.  “Your parents are going to be here any time now.  Arya’s birthday is in less than a week and you are still doing the same stupid shit you did as a newborn.  You need to stop this.  You know what Ned is going to do if he finds out.  You will spend years in the crypts.”

“My Father doesn’t scare me,” Robb said.

“That’s because you’re too stupid and cocky to fear him.  I don’t know what has gotten into you but I’m not going to lie to Ned over this.  You can’t hunt humans, we are Starks.  We don’t do this.”

“Maybe it’s time for a change,” Robb said.  “Father doesn’t always know what is best for us.  Did you know that we are stronger when we drink from humans?”

“Yes,” Jon said.  “I wasn’t made a Stark.  I hunted humans when I was first changed.  But I prefer my soul to be stronger than my body.”

“You assume we have a soul,” Robb said, a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

“I know I have a soul,” Jon said.  “It’s not possible that I don’t and you need to realize that.”

“What if there’s no God Jon?  What if we are it?”

“You’ve always been a pompous son of a bitch but even you can’t believe that we are Gods?” Jon said. 

“What I’m saying is, what if we are the highest form of life?” Robb knew he was pushing Jon.  “What if we are it?”

“We aren’t it Robb.  I know there is a God.  There has to be,” he said.

“What convinces you of that?”

“Sansa and my kids,” Jon said simply.  “I would die for any of them.  I love your sister so intensely that it scares me sometimes.  Arya, Bran, and Rickon aren’t even my natural children but I love them as if they were.  That type of love comes from somewhere.  From something well beyond us.”

Robb could feel his resolve deteriorating.  He still didn’t know if he believed there was a God but Jon had certainly given him something to think about.  If he was being honest with himself, he needed and expected Jon to give him some type of advice to pull him back from all the horrific things he had done.  He knew Jon was right.  He hadn’t been raised like this and his parents would be ashamed of him.

“Are you going to tell my parents?” Robb asked.

“No,” Jon responded.  “But I suggest you do.  I would also recommend you letting them know how you intend to change it and go home with them.  You can’t seem to control yourself here and we can’t tend to you with raising the kids.”

“You want me to leave?”

“Aye, I do.  Arya will be going home with Ned and Catelyn.  I need you to go with them and take care of my daughter.  She’s going to need someone to help her.  I trust you to do it,” Jon said.

 

When Jon and Robb got back to the house, it was obvious by the commotion that Ned and Catelyn had arrived.  Jon could have wept for how grateful he was that he had chosen to handle Robb’s situation when he had.  Walking to the door, he looked around and noticed some of their neighbors were looking out their windows.  He wondered what they thought of them.  Had any of them guessed what they were?  Nobody had shown up with torches and pitchforks so he assumed not.  Though it wouldn’t be long before they would need to move.  Neither he nor Sansa were aging and he imagined that before long, that was going to be noticed by the humans.

The front door opened, Sansa standing in the doorway with a look of nervous tension in her eyes.  “Is everything sorted out?”

“Yes, I dealt with it.”  Jon pointed at Robb who was looking appropriately abashed.

“Good,” she said.  “Our parents are here and Dad just accidentally told Arya that you were changing her.”

“What is it with this family?” Jon tried to sound annoyed but his smile gave him


	12. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya joins the Stark Coven

“Are you ready?” Jon asked.  He had gone over the process and details with Ned at least twenty times already but he was still nervous.  If he didn’t do this right, he could kill Arya.  The thought made him cringe and he wished he had the opportunity to practice before he performed this ritual on his daughter. 

“Yes, I’m ready.  Let’s just do this,” Arya said.  She took a deep breath and looked at Jon. 

Jon held Arya in his lap, his back against the wall, enveloping her in his arms.  She seemed so tiny but he knew she was a lot of dynamite in a small package.  That knowledge still didn’t lessen the horrible feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.  He held her to his chest, caressing her neck with his fingers until he felt her relax and melt into him.  Ned had taught him how to use his powers to placate a human, something they usually used when they were feeding and needed to avoid a scene, so he had opted to do it with Arya to make the change as painless as he possibly could.  From what Ned had told him, doing this instilled calm and a feeling of love into the recipient, something he wished more than anything for Arya.  He didn’t want her to feel the fear or go through the suffering he had when he was changed. 

“It’s okay sweet girl,” Jon said softly.  “I’m not going to leave you.  I’ll be with you the whole time.”  He gently lifted her wrist and bit into the flesh, her blood poured into his mouth and he had to fight his gag reflex to swallow.  Surprisingly, her blood was not appealing at all to him.  It felt wrong and everything in him went against what he was doing.  He listened to her heartbeat intently, gauging the beats per minute and slowing down when he felt it falter.  When her heart was barely audible, he knew she was on the verge of death.  Pulling away from her wrist, he bit his own and put it to her mouth.  She sucked at him hard, heat and pain pulled at his gut with every gulp of his blood that she took.  Gradually, her suction weakened and she fell into a coma like state.  Her body felt like dead weight in his arms, he clutched her to him tighter, placing his finger on the pulse point in her wrist.  He could feel her heart struggling to beat, the thumps becoming lighter and farther between until they stopped completely.  She drew no breath and Jon knew her human body had died.  Even though this was expected and necessary, knowing he had just killed his daughter hurt, regardless of the second life she would have.

Jon and Arya had chosen to be alone to do the change.  The rest of the family had remained in the living room, anxiously awaiting the news but this would take days.  Jon sat with Arya in his arms for hours.  He felt every degree her body temperature dropped until it was the same as a normal human corpse.  She would be like this the rest of her existence.  To an outsider, it would look like Jon was holding a dead body but he could hear the little noises inside her head that told him that her brain was beginning to fire synapses again.  Within another few hours, her fingers and toes began to twitch.  Nearly 48 hours after he had performed the ritual, she opened her eyes.  Her eyes were wide and red, she clutched desperately at Jon, panic driving her to rip at his clothing and skin.  She drew blood, the scratches and cuts healing almost as quickly as she made them.  Jon held her down, whispering calming words to her in her ear.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.  Try to take a breath,” Jon whispered.

Arya struggled but eventually took her first breath as a vampire.  She began to breathe rapidly, taking in all the sensations and smells from her environment.  Everything was magnified and she could see the tiniest details from a significant distance.  She looked up at Jon, almost in desperation before turning her head and vomiting blood all over both of them.

Jon could see that she was horrified by the mess she had made but he knew to expect it.  “It’s okay sweetheart.  This is supposed to happen.”

It was another day before Arya actually spoke.

“Is it over?” She asked him when they woke on the third night after he had changed her.

“For the most part,” Jon said.  He carded his fingers through her hair, still holding her close to him.  “You still have to adapt to your new body but the nasty part is done.”

“So I’m a vampire now?” Arya asked.

“Yes,” Jon said.  He smiled down at her.  “You are a full-fledged member of House Stark.  Now don’t eat anyone.”

“Way to take the fun out of this,” Arya said.

At least she still had her sharp sense of humor after the ordeal.

Jon decided to wait an extra night before taking her out to the rest of the family.  They both needed to shower and an extra bit of time before the onslaught of the family seemed a good thing.  When they emerged from the back room, the entire family surrounded them.  Jon kept Arya pinned to him to make sure she didn’t do anything she would regret.  Bran and Rickon were still human and as a newborn, it would be too easy for her to have a natural instinct to prey on them.  He felt Arya tense up but he didn’t feel that she would attack.

“May I present the newest addition to the Stark coven, Arya Snow.”  Jon tried to take a step back but Arya held onto his arm.  “You’re okay.  You’re just having a sensory overload, it will pass.”

Ned moved in front of everyone, reaching his hand out to Arya.  “Come with me sweetling, I’m sure you’re starving.”  He led Arya away from the rest of the family and out into the yard.

“Where are we going?” Arya asked.

“I’m taking you on your first hunt,” Ned said.  “Jon changed you but as your Grandfather, I get to teach you how to feed.”  He smiled before taking her hand and disappearing into the night with her.

Back in the house, Sansa investigated Jon’s wrist wound.  “Was it as easy as Dad claimed it would be?”

“The physical part was easy but otherwise it was difficult,” Jon said.  “It didn’t feel good to kill our daughter.”

Sansa looked at her husband thoughtfully.  “I imagine it wouldn’t.  Are you prepared for when you have to do it for Bran and Rickon?”

“I’m going to do whatever I need to so they are protected,” Jon said.  “Though right now, I think I could rest for a year.”

Sansa took Jon’s hand and led him to their bedroom.  She undressed him, pushing him naked to the bed.  Stripping off her clothing, she crawled next to him, pushing herself against his body and draping her leg over his hip.  There was no foreplay, he placed his hand against her lower back, entering her as he pressed her hips against him.  He was too exhausted to put a lot of effort into it but he wanted to love her as much as she wanted him.  They pushed and pulled against each other for what seemed like hours.  It was achingly slow but neither of them made a move to increase the speed or force.  He tried to touch her where he knew she would reach her peak but she blocked him.  They looked into each other’s eyes, Jon understanding that Sansa was doing this solely for his benefit.  When he came, he felt so weak that all he could do was push into her as far as he could and let his release take him.  Sansa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him to her and whispering beautiful things in his ear.  He felt into rest, her breath caressing his ear and her fingers moving delicately through his hair.

When Jon awoke, it had been two weeks.  He had expected a few days of being unconscious but not two weeks.  He was in a panic as he searched the house for the family, finding it empty.  On the table there was a note and he could already see Sansa’s curvy writing and her signature.

Jon,

Please do not worry.  We have gone to send Mum, Dad, Robb, and Arya back to England.  We will be back before sunrise.

Sansa

Jon set the paper back down and took a seat on the couch.  At least she was considerate enough to leave him a note though he was irritated that they would send Arya back to England before he had a chance to see her or spend time with her after her change.  He would be making a trip home sooner rather than later to see his daughter.  He just hoped Robb would stay true to his word and keep her safe as she matured.

In the meantime, he had to attend to his needs.  He was starving, bordering on being weak from lack of nourishment.  He needed to hunt.  And then….he was going to come home and fuck his wife until he repaid her for all of the sacrifices she had made for their marriage, their children, and their life together.


	13. Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game Changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew from the onset what the catalyst for Sansa's change was going to be but writing this chapter was rough. Having gone through the loss of a partner, the idea of being able to put a stop to the inevitable appealed to me. I hope this translates well.

Jon sat in his bedroom, as still as a statue, meditating in the darkness.  He reflected on his existence and the life he had with Sansa.  Their children and their parents.  The years seemed to have sifted away like sand would through an hourglass.  The children were no longer children.  All three were now adult vampires with lives of their own.  Ned and Catelyn were gone, their absence an aching hole in the family.  Sansa understood Ned’s choice but his wife had not been the same since their death.  It had led to a breakdown of their connection, ultimately resulting in Sansa requesting a separation of sorts.

“I’m tired Jon,” Sansa said.  “I just need time to sort myself out.”

“Okay but where does that leave me?” Jon asked.

“I honestly don’t know.”  Sansa laid on the couch, her eyes closed. “I just don’t want to do this right now.”

“What do you mean?  Like us?  You don’t want to do us?”

Sitting up, she took Jon’s hands in hers and looked into his eyes.  “I need a break.  I need to be by myself for a while.”

“You want a divorce?” Jon asked.  He was shocked to hear the words come out of her mouth.  They had been married for nearly two hundred years at that point.

“No I don’t want a divorce,” she said.  “I just need time alone.”

“I don’t understand Sansa.”  Jon squeezed her hands.  “I thought we would be together forever.”

“We are still together,” Sansa said.  The tears she had fought streamed down her face.  “I just think we should spend time apart.  We don’t know what it is to be on our own, we’ve always been together.”

“That was the idea when we married,” Jon said.  “I know you’ve been sad but I don’t want to be without you.  I don’t know if I can.”

“That is the point,” she said.  “We have never tried to be on our own.  My parents died because they couldn’t be apart from each other and I don’t want that for you.”

“What?” Jon was alarmed.

“I know you are going to let yourself die when I go.  I don’t want that for you,” she said.  “I want you to live on long after me.”

“I won’t.  I won’t live without you Sansa.  You are everything to me.  Please,” he begged.  “If you want to live separately for a while, we can do that but I need you.  I love you so much.”

“I’m going to see the kids in London,” she said.  “And I’m going alone.  I don’t know when I’ll be back but I promise I will return.  It’s you and me.”

Within two weeks, Sansa had left for London.  The house seemed massive, cold, and empty with her.  Jon thought the house was empty when Rickon had left for London after his change but that was nothing compared to the silence that surrounded him now.  Waking up alone was agony, though not nearly as painful as going to sleep without Sansa in his arms. 

During his waking hours, he would spend as much time outside of the house as possible.  His most recent fascination was the movie theatre.  The advent of film had been a revelation for him.  He would sit in the theatre, hidden from the rest of the movie goers, and lose himself in the storylines and moving pictures.  He had gotten into the bad habit of breaking into the theatre after closing and watching films until right before sunrise.

After the first year passed, Jon couldn’t stand the loneliness any longer.  He wouldn’t chase Sansa down but he decided he was going home to London.  He was able to fly back, a novel idea and convenient.  Technology had improved his life drastically.  Gone were the days of hiding in the crawl space of ships, starving between ports, and the fear of being caught during his rest by inquisitive humans.  Once he landed in London though, he had to move quickly to the Stark compound, a race against the sun that he barely managed.

When he woke the first night back home, he could feel Sansa.  She wasn’t in the compound but she had been recently.  He had gone to rest in the crypts to avoid his wife, holding to his promise to give her the freedom she desired.  Once the sun went down, he moved freely, going straight to the apartment they had shared when they were first wed.  The smell that hit his nostrils as he opened the door made his chest ache.  She had been here…and recently, most likely within the previous few days.  He walked into the front room, noting that there wasn’t so much as a speck of dust yet everything else was exactly how they had left it all those decades ago.  Even their linens were the same though they had been washed regularly and remade on the bed.  As he sat on the bed, he remembered putting these sheets between them to block the coldness of his skin from her as he held her in his arms after they had made love.  He was brought out of his thoughts when he took a deep breath and took in what he knew could only be Sansa.  She hadn’t just been in their apartment, she had slept here.  She had cried, the evidence of her tears still on the pillow he ran his fingers across.  He didn’t know what was worse, his suffering or knowing his wife was hurting enough to shed tears.  He roared loudly in frustration, his outburst unheard in the empty compound.

He slept that day in their bed, wrapping himself in the blankets even though he had no need for human comforts or warmth.  When the sun went down, he made a few final preparations before going down to the crypts at sunrise.  Sealing himself into one of the sarcophagus’s, he closed his eyes and put himself into an indefinite rest.

“Why did you do this?” A female voice said.  The woman sounded like she was miles away but her words were clear and concise.

“What?” he asked.  He tried to focus his eyes to see the source of the voice but his vision was blurry and all he could see was a curtain of red.  _Sansa._

“Why did you go to rest like this?” she asked again.  “You have been gone a long time you know.”

Jon was starting to get his wits back about him.  “How long?”

“Twelve years,” Sansa said.

“What year is it?” Jon felt like he had just laid down.

“It’s 2016,” she responded.

Jon sat up, his body was stiff but otherwise, he didn’t seem any worse for wear.  “What did you do to your hair?”

Sansa laughed. 

_God I love her laugh._

“It’s the style now,” she said.  “Are you going to go back to rest or are you ready to join the rest of the world?”

“Depends,” he said.  “Are you coming home to me?”

“I am home.”  Sansa pushed the top of the sarcophagus the rest of the way off of him.  “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

“Then I’m home too,” he said.

Sansa made him shower before he did anything else.  She had donated blood waiting for him and after he had fed, he began exploring the compound.  Clearly she had been living here for a while, many changes had been made and now there were televisions in the main living areas. 

“Why did you wait to wake me?” Jon asked one night, several weeks after he had risen.

“I didn’t wait,” Sansa said.  “You were gone.  The night you woke up, I just had a gut instinct to go to the crypts and you were moving.  Every other time I’ve been down there, you have just laid there, no matter how much I’ve tried to wake you.”

“You tried to wake me?”  He moved towards her, attempting to put his arms around her before she pulled away.

“Yes,” she said. 

It hadn’t escaped his notice that she was keeping an artificial space between them.  He inhaled and tasted the air around them before popping up in front of Sansa to stop her from leaving the room.  Lifting her blouse, he looked at her body and back to her face.

“You’re sick,” he said.  Her bones protruded from her skin, her rib cage obvious, every spoke able to be counted.  From what he could tell, she had very little if any fat on her body.  Taking her wrist in his hand, she seemed fragile and even tinier than normal.  “Why are you hiding this?  What is it?”

“Jon,” she said.  “This isn’t fixable.”

Jon felt like a knife had been forced into his heart.  His girl was sick.  His Sansa was dying.  Whatever was raging through her body was consuming her alive, the smell of death emanated from her.  He took her in his arms, picking her up and carrying her to their bed.

“Do the kids know?” he asked.

“Yes, they do.  We just hoped you would be awake before I had to go,” she said.

Jon choked.  He had lost 12 years with his wife, the last 12 years of their lives.  He held her, rocking back and forth.  “I’m so sorry sweet girl.  I’m so sorry.”

“I’m old Jon.  I know I don’t look it but I’m over two hundred years old.  Even my long life doesn’t mean I’m not going to get cancer,” she explained.

“You have cancer?” Jon asked. 

“It is breast cancer.  The treatment didn’t work so now it is just a waiting game,” she said.

“So we need to get our affairs in order,” he said. 

“Jon please…I don’t want you to go with me.  I told you that already,” Sansa said.  “I can handle my own death but not yours.  Please don’t make me go through this while grieving for you.”

Jon didn’t respond, he just held his wife.

The weeks passed and Sansa got weaker and weaker until she no longer left their bed.  Her body whittled away as her appetite disappeared.  Jon laid next to her every moment, cleaning her and making sure she was as comfortable as he could make her.  Arya was the first to arrive when he called the children home.

“Sansa is asleep, she’s been sleeping for a couple of days.  I think it will be over soon,” Jon said.  “I hope Bran and Rickon get here quickly.”

“Jon, you are worn out.  You have to feed,” Arya said.  “You aren’t going to be of much use if you are weak.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said wearily.  “She’s going to be gone within a few days and I’ll be with her.  I’m really going to miss you three though.  I hope you all know how much we love you and how happy you made our lives.”

“I can’t do this Jon!  I can’t watch you and Sansa die,” Arya yelled.  “We can’t go through this again as a family.  We’ve already had to suffer through Ned and Cat.  I don’t want to do this again.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” Jon said.  “I made a promise to Ned when I asked for Sansa’s hand. I  meant it then and I mean it now.  And I’m not going to be able to live without her.  Even if I go on, I will just be a physical body.”

“Fuck you Jon.  Fuck you for bringing us into this and leaving us alone!  We will be alone!” Arya ran out of the room and up the stairs.  The door slammed, obviously by her hand.

“Jon,” Sansa said.

Jon was startled.  Sansa hadn’t spoken in over a week and hadn’t been awake in several days.  He dropped down next to her, holding her hand.  “Sansa, my sweet girl.”  He kissed her hand, holding it to his face.  “I love you so much.  You know that right?”

“I want you to change me,” she whispered.

“What?”  Jon wasn’t sure he had heard her right.

“I want you to change me,” she repeated.  “I need to stay here for you and the kids.  You have to do it quickly.  I’m going to be gone soon.”

Jon was in a panic, he had to change her quickly but he didn’t know if he had the strength to.  “Arya!” he yelled up the stairs.

“What fucker?” she responded.

“I need blood,” he said.  “Get me blood and quick.  I have to drink so I can change Sansa.”

“Huh?” Arya came halfway down the stairs.  “Sansa changed her mind?”

“Yes!” Jon was almost too excited.  “Hurry!  I need to feed!”

Within an hour, Jon was feeling back to normal, his strength having returned.  He went to Sansa and crouched beside her.

“I’m going to bite you and drain you,” he told her.  “Then you will drink from me.”

With no time to lose, he bit into her neck, sucking desperately until he felt the slowing of her heart and breathing.  When she was almost gone, he tore open his own wrist and held it to her mouth.  She didn’t have the strength to draw the blood from him by herself so he had made a larger gash to allow the blood to flow into her mouth.  When he was nearly drained, he pulled back, using his tongue to lick over the wound and heal the large opening quickly.  All that was left was to hold his beautiful wife until the process completed. 

As her body cooled, he thought about how much he was going to miss the heat of her body.  That fire licking at him every time he entered her.  He wondered if she would taste differently to him as a vampire.  He was going to miss the sweet smell of her breath after she had eaten lemon cakes and the freckles that danced across her body.  Once she was changed, she would no longer eat human food and those freckles that fascinated him so much would fade away to be replaced by the porcelain skin they all had.  He watched as her breath left her and her body died.  He ached to see it.  Over the course of the next few days, he relaxed as he watched her skin change color, her body fill back out to its normal form, her red hair grow back down her back, thick and shockingly redder than he had remembered it being before.  When she finally opened her eyes, they were clear though red.  He gave her some of the donated blood to prevent the hunger pains and beamed with pride a few days later when he was able to take her upstairs to see the children, healthy and full of life.

It was the first day of the rest of their lives.  Time was infinite for them.  They were not bound to the rules of man and nature.  They would live on loving one another with no ending.  The future was theirs.


	14. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa learns a few things about her new body. Jon falls in love again.

“How long am I going to feel sick?” Sansa asked.  She was lying in their bed, a few weeks after her change. 

“For a while I’m afraid,” Jon responded.

He sat behind her, his legs on either side of her hips, as he caressed her hair.  He was still surprised to see how much redder and shinier it had become when she became a vampire.  Another pleasant surprise was the freckles that had remained.  A lot of them had disappeared but she still had a few spots here and there where he could find some remnants of her human coloring.  Something he hadn’t anticipated was her body temperature.  Now that they were the same temperature, she actually felt warm to him, not hot.  He had never had any type of intimate contact with any vampires outside of Sansa so this was interesting to him.  He figured their kids probably felt the same way but he hadn’t noticed.

“This sucks,” Sansa huffed.

“I know Love.  It was a few weeks before I was somewhat back to normal.  But it’s going to take a few years before you get totally acclimated to your new body.  At least it did for me,” he said. “But on the positive side, wait until you get to experience gliding across buildings and being able to do stunts humans can’t.  It’s a rush that never gets old.”

“It’s weird that you aren’t cold anymore.”  She touched his arm, sending a tingling feeling he felt all the way to his chest.

“I know!”  Jon sounded almost excited.  “I can’t get over you not being hot anymore.  I have to admit, it’s going to be nice not sleeping next to a furnace every night.  But there are a few drawbacks to it though.”

“Those are?” Sansa twisted her neck to look up at him.

“Um…this is going to sound crass but sinking into you when you were hot felt pretty amazing.  And my mouth on you always felt good too.  It added to the feeling and taste.”  A tiny smile played on his lips.  “I imagine it’s like human food.  Cold pizza isn’t nearly as delicious as a fresh, hot one.”

“Jon!” Sansa slapped his arm.

“Hey!  You asked!”  He was laughing now.  He squeezed her to him, holding the embrace for a few seconds.  “Wait until you find out how fantastic sex is now.  You thought it was good before…human bodies have nothing on what we can do.”

“We aren’t doing that until I quit stinking!” Sansa said.

“You don’t stink,” Jon said. 

“I can smell myself.”  Sansa put her wrist to Jon’s nose.  He inhaled and just looked at her. “I smell like death.”

“Sansa, you don’t smell.” Jon kissed her wrist before putting it back on her belly.  “You smell like you.”

“You’re full of it,” Sansa giggled.  “I haven’t showered in two days, I’m sure I reek!”

“Um…we don’t sweat or anything like that so we don’t smell usually.  We shower because we pick up the smell of others.  And it feels good to shower.  Speaking of which…” Jon untwisted himself from underneath Sansa, moving to the side of the bed.  “I’ll be back.”

Jon went to the bathroom and began running water for a bath.  He put in some of the smelly stuff Sansa had taken a liking to recently and made sure the temperature was okay.  Walking back into the bedroom, he scooped her up, laughing at the surprise on her face and took her to the tub.  He had her stripped down in seconds and helped her balance as she got into the water, sinking down to her neck.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he said.  “I’m going to change the linens.”

He didn’t think Sansa heard him as she dipped her head under the water so he just went about his task.  As he stripped the bed and remade it, he looked around their bedroom and thought about the apartment.  It was old.  If a human were to walk into this space, they would believe that it hadn’t been touched in two hundred years.  Times were changing as were the fashions and home décor.  It was time for an upgrade to the compound.  He had been thinking about it for quite a while since it was just he and Sansa that were living there.  There was no reason for them to remain living in the tiny apartment when they could make use of the entire property.  He was also thinking about their future, he really wanted to have a reason to build a nursery in the compound but that would have to wait.

Back in the bathroom, he took a chair and sat next to the tub.  Sansa was still under water, apparently enjoying not needing to breathe to live.  A wicked thought flashed in his mind so he reached into the water and grabbed her breast.  He got soaked when she came up out of the water, teeth bared and enraged.

“Fuck Sansa!” Jon moved back.  “Calm down.  It’s just me!”

Sansa fixed her eyes on him.  “Why did I react like that?”

“Your senses are out of whack, just take a moment to calm down.  Close your mouth, your teeth are freaking me out!”

“Why would they freak you out?  You have them too!” Sansa said as she sat back down in the water.

“I know but it’s a new thing to see you with them.  That’s pretty fucking startling,” he sat back down.  Picking up the shampoo, he squeezed a little into his palm and started washing Sansa’s hair.  “I thought you were scary before.  Jeez.”

They both laughed, the irony of their situation amusing them. 

They didn’t say much as Jon washed Sansa’s body, massaging as he moved his hands to help relax her.

“I’m starting to feel better now,” she said.  “I don’t feel like throwing up.”

“You can’t throw up,” Jon reminded her.  “All of your vomiting ended when you changed and threw up the blood.  You won’t feel the urge to either before long.”

Jon moved his hands farther down her body, hesitating to see if she would pull away or stop him.  When she didn’t, he gently touched her center, keeping his fingers light and careful.  Sansa reacted by adjusting herself to give him better access. 

“Does that feel good?” he asked.  He had often wondered what sexual contact would have felt like in those first months after his change when all of his senses were heightened.  He never had the opportunity to find out so this was interesting to him.  He pressed against her nub a little harder, moving in circles as she flexed against him.

“God yes,” she whispered.  “This is….oh my….wow….”

“Keep going sweetheart,” he urged.  He increased his speed until she was peaking so hard he thought she was going to come out of the water.  He brought his other hand to wrap around her neck, pulling her to him and kissing her head as she shook through the spasms.  When she had come back down, he looked at her intently.  “How was it?  I have to know.”

“I think that is the best I have ever felt in my entire life,” she panted.  “Oh my God!”

Jon wanted her desperately.  He was hard as a rock and could practically taste her but he wouldn’t dream of taking her right now. 

_God I bet she’s fucking wild right now._

“Your eyes are glittering,” Sansa said.

“What?”  She had pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Your eyes are glittering….” She repeated. 

“You’re beautiful when you come,” he said.  “I can’t help it.”

Sansa smiled, looking down.  She stood up, Jon wrapping a towel around her before she could reach for one.  He picked her up and carried her to their bed.

“Rest Love,” he said softly.  “The sun will be up soon and if you go to sleep before, you won’t feel sick.  I’ll be right here.”

“Will you sleep with me?” Sansa asked.

“I’ll be right here,” he said.  He stripped off his clothes and laid down behind her.  He stayed awake until he was sure she was asleep. 


	15. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has to make a decision that will change all of their lives.

Tossing the car keys on the table, Sansa took a few deep breaths to figure out where Jon was in the compound.  It had taken a few years but she was finally getting a handle on her heightened senses and could use them to her benefit.  She could hear the tiniest sounds and see everything in extreme detail but she found that her sense of smell was the most useful to her; at least when it came to finding Jon.

“I’m in here,” Jon called out.

“I know,” Sansa said. 

“I know you know,” Jon responded.  “But sometimes it’s nice to pretend we’re normal people.”

Sansa went down the stairs to the basement to see Jon vacuuming the carpet.  The basement had previously been the crypt, filled wall-to-wall with coffins for resting vampires but now it had been renovated to contain four separate apartments within the vast space. 

“You have turned into quite the house husband.”  Sansa leaned against the doorway.  “I found three more vampires tonight.”

Jon stopped, turning off the vacuum and looked at Sansa.  “This is fucking insane.  That makes eighty-seven new vampires we’ve found in London alone.  Did you make sure that our kids aren’t changing people?”

“Of course I did,” she said.  “I called all three of them a few days ago when you told me to.  They swear they haven’t changed anyone and they don’t know what is going on either.”

“We need to find out who is doing this.  I have a sneaking suspicion but I haven’t been able to confirm it yet,” Jon said.

“So you think it is Dany?”

“That would be my guess but the pattern is strange,” he said.  “Dany changes people to have lovers.  There are too many.  It doesn’t make sense.”  Jon sat down on a couch.

Coming to Jon, Sansa straddled his legs.  “Maybe she’s changing them to fuck them and let them go.  It wouldn’t surprise me if she’s just using them as sex toys.”

Jon shook his head.  “No, she doesn’t do that either.  When she fucks a human, she kills them afterwards.  It’s the ones she intends to keep, like me, that she changes.”

“Really?” Sansa was surprised.

“Yeah.  She likes to play with her food as it were.  I’ve seen her do it.  Every time I refused to fuck her, she’d leave and come back with a man or sometimes a woman, to make me jealous.” Jon rested his hands on her hips.

“Did it work?” She asked.

“No.” Jon’s laughter filled the basement.  “For one, I had no desire to fuck Dany so I couldn’t have cared less who had their dick in her.  Second, why would I be jealous of someone who was about to be a vampire steak?  I usually felt more bad for them than anything.  Dany is beautiful and she can be very alluring.  These poor men would be drawn in by her only to die for nothing more than a fuck.”

Sansa huffed lightly.  “Damn Jon.  You have quite the mouth on you tonight.”

“I’m irritated,” he said.  “I need to get to the bottom of this.”

“I’ll help you,” Sansa said.  “We can start asking around.  Maybe actually speaking to the newborns.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near this,” Jon said.  “Dany is dangerous.  It’s been hundreds of years but the bitch knows how to hold a grudge.”

“Don’t call her a bitch,” Sansa chided.  “Even Dany shouldn’t be called that.”

Jon just looked at her.  He knew he shouldn’t be slinging that name around but if there was ever a woman who owned it, it was Dany.

They got their chance a few weeks later.  Jon managed to catch one of the new vampires, bringing him back to the house and locking him in one of the cages until he calmed down.  He was a young man, probably not more than twenty by the name of Jojen.

“We aren’t going to hurt you boy,” Jon said.  He had made his way to the cells as soon as he woke up.  “We just want to talk to you.  And hopefully help you.”

“How is locking me in here all day helping me?” Jojen asked.  “I could have burned!”

It hadn’t occurred to Jon to make sure Jojen knew where he was and what the situation was. “You couldn’t have burned.  The lights are artificial.  We put them in so we could feel something close to daylight even though we are stuck down here.  These cells and the apartments are all underground.  There is no way the sun can reach here.  What is your name?”

“Fuck you,” the boy spat.  “I’m not telling you shit.”

“Okay,” Jon said.  “Then we’ll start by telling you some _shit._   This is the Stark compound.  I am Jon and the lady you saw earlier is my wife Sansa.  Her parents created this place as a safety zone for young vampires like yourself.  My wife and I have been together for over 200 years and we have three adopted children.  Should you decide to stay, we will release you from the cell and let you stay in an apartment.  You’ll even have a real bed.”

“Are you two like freaks or something?” Jojen asked.

“Technically, yes, I suppose we are.  We are vampires.” Jon was amused.  “I can smell human blood on you.  If you are going to live here, you cannot hunt humans.  We do not do that.”

“How do you survive?”

“We use donated blood and animal blood,” Jon said.  “I need to ask you some questions.  It is very important and it might be the only way to save your life.”

“Why would you need to save my life?” Jojen appeared to be scared.  “We don’t die.”

Jon smiled.  “I assure you that we can and do die.  We just don’t die from natural causes, outside forces have to act upon us.  And you might have a very serious threat to your life.  So, please….tell me who made you.”

“You’re going to kill me aren’t you?” the boy seemed to finally have enough common sense to be scared.  “I’m just here until I give you what you want.”

“No, I don’t kill the innocent and I don’t think my wife has ever taken a life, including the animals she has fed on.  It isn’t our way.  Please.”  Jon was nervous.

“A woman named Dany is my maker,” Jojen finally said.  “I was changed a few months ago.  She changed me, fucked me, and then disappeared.”

“So you haven’t seen her since?” Jon asked.

“No but I have run into other vampires that were made by her,” Jojen said.  “I heard her tell the little guy, Tyrion, I think that’s his name, that she was building a vampire army.  I don’t know what for though.  And I swear I wouldn’t do anything for her even though she is my maker.”

“You won’t have a choice when it comes to it,” Jon said.  “She is your creator.  She can take control of you at any time.  She was my maker too.”

Sansa came downstairs with glasses of blood, handing one to Jon and trying to give one to Jojen before Jon took it from her hand and passed it to the boy.

“I don’t want you making contact with him just yet,” Jon said.  He repeated everything Jojen had said and by the end, Sansa’s eyes were wide and from what he could pick up, she was scared.

“Let him out Jon,” Sansa said.  She put her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that she was fine.  “He’s not going to hurt me.”

Against Jon’s better judgement, he opened the cell.  “Don’t do anything stupid.  I’m not a killer but I will watch blood pour in the streets before my wife is harmed.  Understand?”

“Yes,” Jojen said.  “What do we do now?”

“I’m not sure but I have no doubt we’re going to figure it out soon,” Jon said.  “Dany isn’t impulsive.  If she’s creating you guys, she has a game plan.”

Jojen was careful to move away from Sansa to avoid alarming Jon before he began pacing back and forth.  “Fuck!  I never asked for this shit!”

“None of us did,” Jon said.  “Even Sansa who chose to be changed never asked for this.”

“How did she not ask for it if she made a choice?” Jojen asked.

“That’s a story for another day,” Jon said.  “Right now we need to focus on what is going on at the tip of our noses.”

“Jon.” Sansa put her hand on his back and leaned into his ear.  “You need to do what Dad did with you.  We have to break him.”

“I know but we can’t do that with all of them,” Jon said.  “It would kill me.”

“The kids and I can break…”  Sansa didn’t get to finish her sentence before Jon put his hand over her mouth.

“No,” he said firmly.  “There’s only one solution.”

Sansa and Jojen both spoke at the same time.  “What?”

“I’m going to break Jojen first and then I will tell you what is going to happen,” Jon said.  “We can’t risk Dany being able to read him and know what we are going to do.”

Breaking Jojen was considerably harder than Jon had anticipated.  It was totally different from changing Sansa and the kids in that he had to fight against another vampire’s blood and power.  By the time Jojen’s break was complete, Jon’s strength was gone and he understood the true sacrifice Ned had made to save his life.

Leaving Jojen in the cells, Jon joined Sansa for the first time in days.  He was weary, every step from the cells to the main part of the compound felt like he was lifting tons of iron.  He could see the discoloration of his skin and the protrusion of his veins in his arms and hands and had no doubt the rest of him looked just as hideous.

“Drink,” Sansa said.  She held a cup to him and Jon drank the blood like a man finding fresh water in the desert.  The effect was immediate, his skin returned to its usual porcelain finish and color, his hair became so black that it had blue highlights, and his eyes settled back to their usual brown and sated color.  Jon nearly gagged when he realized what he had just consumed.

“This is your blood!” he yelled.  “You can’t bleed yourself like this!  You’ll get weak.”

“It doesn’t matter.”  Sansa took the cup from him.  Her casual demeanor intended to throw him off and make him calm down.  “I don’t feel weak and even if I am, you are my protector and you are the one who needs to be strong.”

“Sansa…quit being a fucking martyr,” Jon fumed.  “You die, I die.  That rule still stands.”

“Cut the dramatics,” Sansa said.  “What are we going to do?”

“There’s only one thing we can do,” Jon said.  “There’s only one way to stop Dany having control over a vampire army.”

“Are you going to tell me or leave me guessing?” Sansa asked.

Jon’s eyes flashed, his face fierce when he looked her in the eyes.  “We are going to kill Dany.”


	16. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa's lives change drastically.

“Don’t you find it curious that it’s been two years since we’ve heard anything about Dany?” Sansa asked Jon.  “She just quit turning vampires and went off the radar.  Do you think she’s dead?”

“She isn’t dead.”  Jon responded.  “Every move she makes is intentional.  She knows someone broke Jojen.  I don’t think she knows it was us but she knows their tie was severed.  She’s doing something.”

Jon had spent the better part of the evening digging through old parchments he had found in the library at the Stark compound.  His explorations had started innocently enough.  He was rooting around in the dusty cabinets to try to find out everything he could about vampires.  While he had been a vampire for a long time, he was still limited to the knowledge Ned had given him so many years before.  In between all the thousands of pages of vampire history and stories, there was practical information too.  Jon had spent months reading through everything he could get his hands on and reorganizing everything for easy retrieval.  He suspected he would need the references as they went and even if that didn’t prove true, he was pretty sure this was the most comprehensive collection of vampire knowledge in the World and as such, it needed to be preserved for future generations.

“Shouldn’t we try to hunt her down?” Sansa asked.

He looked up from the paper in front of him.  “No, we can’t hunt her down.  It would be too dangerous.”  He stood up and walked around the desk, putting his hand on Sansa’s swollen belly.  “I wouldn’t risk her being anywhere near you in your condition.”

“I’m pregnant Jon,” Sansa said.  “I’m not disabled.”

“I understand that but in this condition, you aren’t able to protect yourself.  Dany would take advantage of that,” Jon said.

“Do you really think she’d kill a pregnant woman?”

“Not only would she do it, I think she’d take great pleasure in it.  She has no idea that you and I are still alive.  I wouldn’t even want to imagine the rage she would go into if she found out that we have been married all this time and about to have a child of our own.”   Jon felt sick thinking about it.  “I think it would put her over the edge.”

“Speaking of which,” Sansa changed the subject.  “Have you found anything else about what is going to happen when I go into labor?”

“No, I haven’t.  Just what we already read a few weeks ago.  But it seems like there’s nothing to worry about.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Sansa said.  “You’re not the one who has to do it.”

Jon smiled.  “I’ll give you that.”

In the weeks that followed, Jon still hadn’t found anything of interest when it came to the delivery of their baby.  They still had no idea what to expect, they didn’t even know the gender.  The attempts they had made at doing an ultrasound had been for nothing, Sansa’s vampire body refusing to let them get even the tiniest glimpse of the baby. 

When they had found out Sansa was pregnant, they had scoured for someone to help and ended up getting lucky when a vampire named Sam Tarley had shown up one night having heard of their need through a mutual friend.  He had been a doctor in his natural life and though he didn’t specialize in pregnancy or childbirth, he was their best and possibly only option.  Sam had been staying at the Stark compound since, anxiously awaiting the delivery, fascinated by the idea of a baby conceived by two vampires.  Jon had sworn him to secrecy and over the previous months, they had become very good friends.  He trusted Sam implicitly with both their secret and his wife.

One evening, after they had returned from hunting, Sansa sought Jon out in the library. 

“I don’t want to interrupt you but I wanted to speak with you,” she said from the doorway.

Jon gestured her to enter.  “You aren’t interrupting anything as important as you.  What did you want to talk about?”

“I believe the baby is going to be here soon,” Sansa said.

“Okay, but we knew that.  Are you getting scared?” he asked.

“No, not really but I don’t mean soon as in eventually.  I mean….I’ve been having contractions since we woke up tonight,” Sansa said.

Jon moved swiftly from the chair he was sitting in and was by her side in a second.  “If you were having contractions, why did you let us go out hunting?”

“Because we have to eat,” she said.  “And I figured it would be a while before we were able to again.”

“I’ll send Sam a message,” he said.  He furiously tapped out the message on the screen of his phone.  “Sit down.  You shouldn’t be moving about in labor.”

Sansa ignored his directive, opting to remain standing.  When Sam returned Jon’s message, he looked at her, amused by her defiance even though she was clearly having a contraction and sitting down would have helped. 

Jon picked her up.  “Sam is meeting us downstairs.  I’ll call the kids once we get you settled.”  He moved quickly, getting to their apartment before Sam.  He helped Sansa change into her gown and helped her to the bed.

“I’ll be right back,” Jon said.  “I’m going to see what’s keeping Sam and call the kids.”

Sansa winced and nodded.

When Jon returned he had Sam with him.  “The kids are on their way.  Bran said it will take him a few hours though.  He and Jojen went farther out to hunt.”

“That’s fine,” Sansa said.  “This is going to take a while anyway.”

Bran and Jojen’s relationship had surprised all of them.  They had been inseparable since they met two years before, the true nature of the relationship coming out some months later.  Initially both Jon and Sansa didn’t know what to make of it, they had never known any other vampires to be gay, but then there was a lot of things they didn’t know about the vampire world.  What they did know was love and it was clear the two of them were devoted to one another in the same way Jon loved Sansa.  The day they married had been a joyous occasion, Jon and Sansa returning home, grateful that their son had found a mate to share his life with. 

Rickon had a girlfriend, a young vampire named Alys they had captured not long after Jojen.  She had also been one of Dany’s conversions but had strayed from her maker soon after she was changed.  Arya didn’t have a permanent partner but she seemed happy living her vagabond lifestyle, taking lovers as she chose and disposing of them when she wanted to move on. 

As the night wore on, Sansa became more uncomfortable but she didn’t cry out or even give the indication that she was suffering.  Jon paced nervously, unable to sit down for any amount of time, regardless of how many times his wife had asked him to calm down.

As the hours ticked by, Jon became more agitated.  The sun would be coming up soon and none of them knew what would happen if she hadn’t given birth by then.  The children arrived, their partners with them a couple of hours before dawn but they opted to stay in their own apartments to await news.

As the sun came over the horizon, Jon felt the immediate weakening of his body.  He looked to Sansa in desperation.  His chest seized when he saw the look of fear in her eyes.  The baby was nowhere near coming and they were now stuck in the daylight hours.

“Jon,” she choked out.  “You have to go to rest.  Sam too.”

“I can’t leave you,” Jon said.  “There’s no way.”

“You don’t have a choice.  Please.”  

Jon sent Sam to rest, returning to the room to be with Sansa.

“Jon….what are you doing?” she asked.  “You can’t stay up.”

“Neither can you,” he said.  “We are in this together.”  He kicked off his shoes before climbing into the bed next to her.  He pulled her close to him and held her tightly.  “Try to sleep sweetheart.  This will be over soon.”

Jon dozed in and out of sleep for a couple of hours.  Every little sound Sansa made roused him but she seemed to be resting as comfortably as possible.  As midday came, he was awoken by pressure on his arm and the sound of Sansa panting and gasping.  She had gripped his arm and was squeezing it hard.

“San,” he said.  “I’m awake.  I’m here.”  It was obvious she was in agony.  The discomfort she had barely noticed the night before had given way to pain and watching his wife suffer was agonizing.  His body was weak but he was still mobile.  Age had allowed him to be able to function during the daylight hours but it was a struggle.  Sansa on the other hand was still very limited and he suspected the sun being up was the cause of the increase in her pain.

“Jon,” she gritted out.  “I feel like I have to push.  I don’t know how I’m going to do this.”

“Shit.”  Jon tried to call Sam repeatedly but it was no use.  Sam was deep at rest and wouldn’t be able to be woken until sunset.  “Sweetheart, we have to deal with this ourselves.”

Sansa glared at him.  “I love this we shit you keep talking about.”

He would have laughed if the situation weren’t so dire.  “Um…do you want me to look?”

“No Jon,” Sansa retorted.  “I want you to hold out your hands and catch when I tell you to.”

Jon paused for a moment.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Sansa barked.  “Yes, you need to look.”

Jon pulled the sheet back and checked.  He could see what he thought was a little bit of hair.  “I think the baby is right there.  Try to push a little and see if that helps.”

Sansa waited for another contraction and pushed, the baby’s head moved down a little before retracting back.

“It is the baby’s head,” Jon said.  “You’re going to need to push.”

“I AM!” she yelled.

Sansa pushed again, letting out a guttural scream as the baby’s head crowned.  Jon put his fingers carefully around the baby’s neck, gently moving it back and forth to help as Sansa pushed again.  With a third push, the baby girl fell into his hands.  Jon looked at Sansa, his eyes wide and moving between his wife and his new daughter.  He placed the baby on Sansa’s chest and used a towel to cover her.

“We have a daughter,” he said.  “We have a little girl!”

Sansa laughed at Jon’s facial expression and the disbelief in his voice.  “Well, we were bound to have one or the other.”

“I know…it’s just really real now.  We made a fucking person.”  Jon’s voice quivered. 

Jon took the baby and cleaned her up.  He laid the baby in the bassinet while he helped Sansa get washed.  By the time she got out of the tub, he had stripped he bedding and plastic and replaced the linens.  It was still several hours from sunset and from what he could tell, the baby was sleeping like a rock.  She didn’t even stir when he lifted her to place her in the bed with him and Sansa.

When they woke a few hours later, they were surrounded by the kids and Sam was waiting anxiously to check on Sansa and the baby.  The little one was passed around, everyone getting a chance to hold her before Sam’s patience ran short and he forced them out of the room.

After Sam had completed his examination, he determined both Sansa and the infant were in perfect health.

“From what I can tell, the baby is full vampire.  She will have to feed on blood.  And Sansa is already mostly healed from the delivery.  Everything seems to be….well….almost normal.” Sam said.  “I guess as normal as can be expected.  Once again, I’m sorry I wasn’t here for the delivery.”

“It’s fine Sam.” Jon clapped his friend on the back.  “We got through it and if I’m being honest, I’m happy that I got to deliver our daughter.  This was certainly an experience and I’m glad that none of us came out of it worse for wear.”

“Have you named her yet?” Sam asked.

“Aye, we have.” Jon smiled.  “Her name is Catelyn.  After Sansa’s Mum.  Though I’ve been calling her kitty cat.  Sansa hates it!”

“It is a pretty stupid nickname,” Sam said.

“I know,” Jon said.  “I’m just doing it to annoy Sansa.  I just hope it doesn’t stick.”

“It won’t!” Jon heard Sansa yell from the other room.


	17. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa get some alone time. 
> 
> Sam and Cat are best buddies.
> 
> The Stark line is expanding and a thread emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been messing with this chapter since before Christmas. I finally just went with it and decided to post it.

Sansa watched Cat toddling across the room, her hands gripping Jon’s fingers as he stumbled hunched over behind her.  She was a little over a year old and was already walking well.  Sansa had seen Cat walking unassisted so she knew she could do it but whenever her Dad was around, the little girl seemed to revert back to a fumbling mess in need of his supporting hands.  Within a few minutes, Jon had slung the baby over his head and she was sitting comfortably on his shoulders.  She wasn’t by nature an overly emotional person but the surge she felt in her chest when he turned towards her, a smile from ear-to-ear gave her the motivation to tell him the news she had kept to herself for a few weeks.

“Jon,” she said.  “When you get a moment, I would like to speak to you.”

“What’s up?” he asked.

Sam walked into the room, reaching for Cat when she opened her arms to him from Jon’s shoulders.  “Come down from there Kitty Cat.  It’s time to get ready to go to the park.”  He took Cat from Jon.  “We will be back in a couple of hours.  We are going to explore a bit.”

Jon snickered as he handed Cat to Sam, the look on Sansa’s face amusing him.  She still couldn’t stand the nickname but she at least didn’t bark at them about it anymore.  Sam on the other hand still looked sheepish every time Sansa glared at him. 

Sam had opted to stay in the Stark compound after Cat was born.  He studied the little girl almost to obsession, documenting every new development and every detail of her physical traits as she grew.  From the beginning, it was clear this baby was not the average child.  While she had most of the same behaviors as other children her age, there were a few things that set her apart.  For starters, she slept throughout the day.  Sam reckoned it was the sun weakening her vampire body that contributed to that.  At a year old, she was already the size of the average three year old.  Her motor functions were also accelerated.  She walked and played like a toddler considerably older than she was.  She could speak, using simple sentences though she rarely did.  She seemed content to observe and absorb everything going on around her.  As much as Sam was learning from her, Cat was studying him in return.  Sam had been astounded when he realized what he thought was his useless babble about pointless things was actually being taken in by the little girl.  When it became clear she was learning, Sam began her official tutoring right after her first birthday.  At least twice a week, they left the compound to explore the city and give her parents a little break.

When Sam and Cat had left, Jon turned back to Sansa.  She smiled and took off running down the hall, a scream ringing through the empty compound when Jon caught up with her and swept her off her feet into his arms.  Jon relied on his memory of the apartment to make their way to the bedroom as they kissed fervently.  Kicking the door closed behind them, he put her down carefully, before both of them began stripping their clothing off as fast as their fingers would let them.

“How are we going to do this?” Sansa asked.

“Don’t care,” Jon said.  “I just need to fuck you before they get back.”  He picked her up, sliding her down onto him and started thrusting.  While he certainly missed Sansa being human, an advantage to her being a vampire was the ability to fuck without concern for hurting each other.  Before she had been changed, he had to be careful.  It was difficult to find the balance between keeping her safe and both of them being sexually satisfied.  He thought they had mastered it and had amazing sex but he couldn’t have imagined or even dreamed of how good it was now that they were both on the same physical ground.  Even the quickies they had resorted too since Cat was born were mindblowing.

“Jon,” Sansa gritted out.  He was too lost in what he was doing to hear her.  “JON!”

He stopped.  “What?”

“Put me down,” she said.  “I know you like to push the limits of what we can do, but it’s still strange to get fucked in mid-air.”

Jon smiled sheepishly.  He set her down, putting his hands up in a mea culpa motion.  “My bad.  But I’m telling you, one of these days you’re going to love that.”

“Maybe….” She turned and walked away from him.  She grinned, knowing what he was going to do.  A few seconds later, he was behind her, pressing his body against hers.

“I’m all for playing games but our alone time is a finite resource right now so pardon me if I skip the pleasantries,” he growled in her ear.  He kicked her legs apart, thrusting back inside of her as he held her with an arm around her waist and the other against the wall in front of them.  He thrust hard, his arm flexed against the wall so she wouldn’t hit it every time he pushed forward.  The hand at her waist moved down slowly until his fingers were at her center, pressing and sliding against her nub as he continued slamming his hips against her back.

“Jon!  Jon!” She cried out.  Her peak raging through her body, threatening to drop her legs out from under her.  He held her firmly, giving one last thrust before growling through his own release.  Sansa turned around to face him, their kisses desperate as they faltered to the floor.  Jon held her against his chest, cradling her in his arms.

“I think I felt that one in my toes,” Jon teased.  “We’re getting better at that.”

Sansa laughed.  “We’ve always been good at it, we’re just getting better at making it quick.”

“Are we going to get off the floor?”

Sansa wriggled tighter into Jon.  “Not yet.  Before Sam and Cat get back, I want to talk to you.”

“About?”

“We’re pregnant,” she said.  Her smile lit her entire face.  They had been trying to get pregnant again since right after Cat was born, Sansa’s healing ability having reassured them that having more children would be safe.  Initially Jon had balked at the idea, having watched Sansa suffer through childbirth had been horrific, but she was very clear about wanting a lot of kids.    

“I knew it!” Jon exclaimed.  “You’ve been different for the past month or two.  I couldn’t put my finger on it.  Now it makes sense.”

“What do you mean different?”  Sansa raised an eyebrow at him.

Jon smiled.  “We’ve been intimate for hundreds of years Sansa.  I know every inch of your body as if it were my own.  Your breasts were slightly larger and you had a little roundness on your belly.  We’re vampires.  Our bodies don’t change without cause.  And you smell different.”

“I smell?”

“Not badly,” Jon said quickly.  “I always smell you.  I always have.  That’s how I know where you are or where you’ve been.  When you were pregnant with Cat, you were an interesting mix of you and me.  It’s not as strong yet but I can pick it up.”  He saw the look on Sansa’s face.  “Um, it’s not a bad smell sweetheart.  It’s actually…kind of…alluring.  At least to me.”

“So, I smell alluring to you?” Sansa asked.

“Oh very much so,” Jon said.  He moved her around, laying her down on the carpet before starting to kiss down her body.  “You taste even better to me.”  He words were jumbled as he kissed down her body until he was at her center.  Sansa put her leg over his shoulder, moaning when he licked into her.  He sucked on her nub, pushing two fingers inside of her and rubbing her walls until she clamped her legs around his head, shuddering through her release.

Jon moved between her legs, entering her gently, still able to feel the contractions of her orgasm on his cock.  He wasn’t taking her in a frenzy like their first round, opting instead to go slow and steady.  Looking in her eyes as their hips moved against one another.  He could feel Sansa getting closer to another peak, wondering idly if he could get a few more from her before he came.  His hips moved faster, his hand sliding in between them to rub her clit with his thumb.  As she peaked, she clutched him tight, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

“Oh shit!” Jon yelled out.  His release came out of nowhere, startling him.  He pulsed into Sansa, every draw of his blood she took making him feel like he was coming repeatedly until he couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled his skin away from her mouth.  “Holy fuck!  What was that?”

“I read it in one of those books my Dad left us,” she said through fits of giggles.  “I’ve been waiting for the right time to do it to you.”

“You sneaky little shit!”  Jon fell to his back, laughing.  “Anything else you want to share.”

She smiled at him.  “In due time.”

“I think I’m going to have to start reading more of those…” Jon was interrupted by a banging on their bedroom door.  It startled both of them and they jumped up into an attack position.

“Jon!  Sansa!  Open the fucking door!” Sam yelled.  “Now!”

Jon felt his stomach fall, the look of panic in Sansa’s eyes shredding him as he flung open the door.

Sam was standing in the hallway, Cat clutched tightly to him, most of her body covered by his long coat. 

“Why is Cat in your jacket?” Jon demanded.  He was still agitated but not panicked once he saw Cat was safe.

“Dany!” he sputtered out.  “We saw Dany!”

Jon heard a feral snarl from behind him, turning to see Sansa’s fangs protruding from under her lip.  “San…calm down.  You have to calm down.  You’re going to scare Cat.  You can’t do this in your condition!  Calm the fuck down!”  He put his hand on Sansa’s shoulder, clenching it to get her attention.  “Look at me.  Cat is safe.  You have to stop.”

Sansa was panting.  “I can’t Jon,” she gasped out.  “I’m trying.  So…fucking…..hard….”

“Take Cat to the front room,” Jon ordered.  “We’ll be there soon.”

Sam scampered down the hall, a crying Cat in his arms.  Jon turned back to Sansa, pulling her into his arms and holding her.  He put his lips by her ear.  “Please.  Take deep breaths.  Think about anything you need that makes you happy.  Remember the night I came up the stairs and you were holding that jar out to me?  I thought I was going to pass out.  I remember wondering if vampires fainted.  Did you know I was lying in my coffin thinking about you.  I could smell you like you were standing right next to me.  That was the day I found out my dick still worked.  That was a good day.”  He heard Sansa laugh a little.  He was on the right track.  “I was so scared your Dad was going to know I had a literal hard-on for you.  I couldn’t look him in the eye for a week.”

He felt Sansa’s muscles relaxing and she was no longer panting.  “That’s my girl.  My sweet Sansa.  I’m going to get our clothes.  I think we’ve already scandalized Tarly enough tonight.”  He broke the hold she had on him, moving quickly to help her dress and get his own clothing on.  “Let’s go find out what happened.  But don’t panic.”  His eyes were on hers, looking for any indication that she wasn’t in control.

They went into the front room, Sam was sitting on the couch with Cat still hiding under his coat.

“You saw Dany?” Jon asked as they entered the room.

“Yes.  And she saw us.  Jon, she smelled you on Cat!  She knows you’re still alive,” Sam said.  His voice was full of fear.  “She looked at Cat in the strangest way.  Dany knows she is you and Sansa’s daughter.”

Jon felt anger rising in his chest.  “Did she follow you back here?”

“I don’t think so,” Sam said.  “I hid Cat in my jacket so her scent would be disguised by mine.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sansa said.  “She can’t enter the compound anyhow.  After the stunt she pulled at our wedding, my parents put a block around the compound.  She could be standing in front of it and wouldn’t even know it.”

“So, you and Cat have to stay within the compound,” Jon said.

“For how long?  We still have to eat Jon,” Sansa said.

“Until I find Dany,” he said.  “And kill her.”


	18. Ancient Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tells Sansa about Ned's history.
> 
> The kids come home for the impending arrival of their new little brother or sister.
> 
> Jon's world shatters around him.

Jon figured Sansa’s pregnancy seemed to be going by much faster this time because they had Cat.  The little girl kept them insanely busy and on their toes.  She was growing rapidly and if Sam’s calculations were correct, she would be a physical adult by the time she was ten.  Jon wasn’t sure how he felt about that one.  They didn’t have to fear her dying or getting sick from her rapid aging but like any father, he wanted his little girl to stay…well…little.  He was lost in thought when Sansa came into the room, sitting on the desk in front of him.

“Jon,” she said gently.  “You need to rest.  I know you have been staying up all day for months.  It isn’t good for you.”

“I can’t rest right now,” he said.  He looked at her belly, so massive it made her look like a young girl behind it.  He put his hand on her abdomen, pressing just enough for the baby to kick back at him, one of his favorite things to do.  “I am trying to get into Dany’s head.  I need to know what she’s going to do.”

“How are you going to get into her head?” Sansa asked.  “You two haven’t been connected for hundreds of years.”

Jon’s eyes went to her face.  “Um…because I can hear her.  I didn’t want to say anything before because I knew it would upset you.”

Sansa stood up quickly.  “What do you mean you can fucking hear her?  Are you telling me this whole time we thought you were broken from her and you weren’t?  She’s known our entire life together?”

Standing up, he put his arms around what was left of her waist and pulled her to him.  “Don’t get angry.  It’s not good for you or the baby.  We are safe. I promise.  You know I would never do anything to harm you or our children.”  He could feel Sansa shaking in his arms.  “I’m taking you to bed.”

“It’s the middle of the night Jon,” she said.  Her lip quivered and her eyes looked like blue ice as they bore into him.  “You hid this from me!”

“I will explain but you need to lay down,” Jon said.  “I can feel how tired you are.”  He put his palm on her cheek.  “Please.”

Sansa followed Jon to their bedroom, glaring at him as she laid down and he gave her a blanket.  It amused her that even hundreds of years of being a vampire, he still had human sensibilities.  She hadn’t been affected by temperature since she had been changed.  Heat or cold was nothing more than a visual in her world.  In the heat, there was life.  Green grass, blossoming flowers, and butterflies in the trees.  The cold created a stark world.  The trees stood bare for months on end.  The smells of nature went stale.  Though she still enjoyed the Christmas season so it wasn’t a total wasteland.

“Jon…cut it out.  You know I don’t need a blanket,” Sansa said sternly.  “I want to know how you can still hear Dany.”

Jon sat on the edge of the bed.  “When I was broken by your Dad, I couldn’t hear Dany anymore.  It was like she just ceased to exist in a split second.  In the months since Sam saw her, I can hear her again.  But it’s different.  It’s not like it was before.  Now it sounds like she’s speaking to me through a wind tunnel or something.  It has a harsh echo and a lot of the time I don’t understand what she’s saying.”

“What do you mean, she’s speaking to you?” She sat up in the bed.

“I mean, she’s speaking to me.  She says my name.  Calls it out!  I wake up in the middle of the day hearing her shrieking in my ears.  There’s even been times I can smell her and I can feel her emotions again too.  It’s fucking horrible.  I hate it.”

“Do you know where she is?  Where she is boarding her coven?  Or if she even still has a coven?”

“She doesn’t have a coven,” Jon said.  “She just has a few bodyguards.  They’re big but they’re also new.  I’m actually surprised she would use them.  They aren’t strong enough yet to defend her against someone like me.  She knows it too.  When she gets angry, she shreds them like she did to me.  But these dumbfucks are loyal.  They keep letting her do it.”

Sansa’s expression was somber.  In all the years they had spent together, she never missed the look he would have when he spoke of Dany attacking him.  She knew it must have been agony.  There was a common misconception that immortals don’t feel pain.  That wasn’t accurate at all.  Depending on the source of the injury, the pain could be nothing more than a flitter on the skin or it could be searing agony.  A vampire shredding another vampire is always traumatic.  Worse than physical pain, emotional turmoil is felt acutely.  Sansa felt her chest ache when she thought of Jon going underground, choosing to be unconscious for years so he wouldn’t have to feel the agony of her absence from his life.  She knew it was something she would never do again.

“What does this mean Jon?”  Sansa was trying to be empathetic but she was getting testy.  Neither she, nor Cat had been allowed out of the compound in months and it was wearing on her.  Jon and Sam spent their nights prowling the streets, searching out clues to try to find Dany but so far they hadn’t had any luck.  As her belly grew, so did her agitation.  They didn’t have the liberty of time and the sooner Dany was dealt with, the better.

Jon rubbed his eyes.  “I don’t know what it means.  I don’t know much at all it seems.  I keep reading and rereading all the books and diaries about vampires but nothing seems to click.  Even Sam, the smartest vampire I know can’t make heads or tails of anything.”

“So there’s nothing about this in any of the books in the library?” she asked.

“There’s a shitload of information in the books,” Jon said.  “The problem is I don’t know how to apply the information to the situation we are in.  I know how to kill her, so at least there’s that.”

Sansa knew how vampires died.  The stake through the heart folklore was bullshit.  Vampires died in the sun.  Anything else wasn’t fool proof and this wasn’t a time for them to hope for the best. 

“But we have to get to her to kill her,” Sansa said.  “And I don’t anticipate her coming willingly.”

“Me either but I think I found something of interest.  It just doesn’t help at the moment.  More of a later down the road, just in case some other shit pops off kind of thing,” Jon said.

“Since when we do you use modern slang?  You sound like you were born in 1986 or something.” Sansa teased.

Jon smiled.  “I like it.  Don’t judge.  Damn….  Anyway, I found a passage that your Mom actually wrote.  It wasn’t to kill a vampire but more to anesthetize them.  Your Mom apparently did it to me when I was first brought here, shredded.”

Sansa raised her eyebrows.  “And?”

“From what she said, we don’t drink from the ancients because it is like pumping morphine into our bodies.  It renders us weak and unable to move.  Though I remember what was going on around me.  I remember watching your Mom try to stitch through my skin and hearing your Dad tell her it was pointless.  I also remember your parents talking about you.”

“When did you drink from an ancient?” Sansa asked.

“Your Dad,” Jon said.  “And I didn’t drink from him per se.  Your Mom poured his blood into my mouth.  I remember thinking it was really disgusting though.  The temperature was off.  His blood was cold, not warm like the blood I drank before.  Within a few minutes, I was out cold.  When I woke up, I was fully healed.  At least physically.”

“So, what were my parents saying about me?”

“That you were going to love me,” Jon said.  His lips turned up in a little smile.  “At the time, I remember wondering if it meant I was going to be your pet.”

Sansa laughed loudly.  “What would make you think that?”

Jon’s face grew serious.  “Well, that was what Dany had intended for me.  I wasn’t her equal.  I was created to be her lover.  A pet of sorts.  She hadn’t planned on me being a sentient being in my own right with the ability to think for myself and refuse her.  That’s how I ended up sliced and diced.”

“I never knew my Dad was an ancient,” Sansa said.  “I knew he was old but I never imagined he was that old.  I’ve often wondered how old he actually was.”

“Your Dad was born before they started counting time, at least as we understand time now.  He was over 20,000 years old.  His maker evolved with modern humans,” he said.  “It’s so beyond our comprehension.  We have been on Earth hundreds of years and it feels like forever but your Dad….fuck…I can’t even guess how his brain worked.”

“What do you mean evolved with humans?” Sansa said. 

“I mean,” Jon said.  “Your Dad comes from a creator who was around two hundred thousand years ago.  Monsters came with man, not from him.”

Sansa was at a loss for words.

“Yeah….I know.” Jon felt just as uneasy saying it as Sansa was hearing it.  “We’re never truly going to know but if I were to take a guess, we involved from something considerably worse than us.”

Neither of them wanted to continue the discussion.  It was creepy and unsettling, even to their advanced minds.

The next few weeks passed with no contact from Dany.  Jon was relieved to have her out of his head but her absence made him nervous.  Sam had theorized that Jon had somehow started refusing her calls without realizing it but Jon didn’t believe it.  He knew Dany was maintaining radio silence for a reason.  She had a purpose behind every move she made.  He also knew she was angry.  He and Sansa had blocked her from creating a horde of vampires attached to her, breaking them every time they found a new one.  Eventually the flow ebbed off and it became clear she was no longer bothering.

Arya, Bran, Jojen, and Rickon had come to stay at the compound in anticipation of the birth of their new little brother or sister.  They had been there for over a week, every little sigh or gasp from Sansa bringing all of them to their feet in a panic.  Every false alarm resulted in Arya cursing up a storm with Bran and Jojen practically fainting in relief.  From what Jon could tell, Rickon wasn’t as concerned.  His mind was on his own partner, Alys, who had stayed behind because of her own pregnancy, still in its early stages. 

Jon and Sam had taken the Stark kids with them in the evenings to search for Dany.  Some of Dany’s vampires had joined them, descending on the Stark compound as soon as the sun set before heading out into the city and the outlying areas in search of their creator.  Even with the added help, she seemed to be invisible.  Until the night she wasn’t.

Jon and the family had returned to the Stark compound, discouraged from another fruitless evening.  As soon as Jon entered the gates, he felt uneasy.  Something was off.  The silence seemed to echo in his ears and there was something nagging at him.  As they came to the door, terror shot through Jon’s chest.  He knew that smell.  It was sickeningly sweet and wafted through the air. 

_Danaerys._

Jon and Sam had the realization at the same second, looking at each other with desperate eyes before shattering the door as they charged into the front atrium of the compound.  Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Jojen had caught on to what was happening and the six of them split into separate directions, calling Sansa and Cat’s names at the top of their lungs.  Jon sped down the corridor until he got to the stairs leading to the underground apartments, his motion invisible to the naked eye.

“Sansa!” he called out in desperation as he cleared the stairwell and entered their apartment.  He heard a movement behind him, turning with his teeth bared he found Sam followed by the rest of the family standing in an attack formation.  All of their teeth were sharp and menacing.  Jon surveyed the apartment, furniture was destroyed, papers and glass littered the floor.  He inhaled the air around them.  Falling to the ground, his chest seized and his hands flexed.  Sansa and Cat were gone.  And had been for hours.


	19. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Sam, Arya, Bran and Rickon go after Sansa and Cat.
> 
> Jon and Dany face off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be at least one more chapter after this just to round the story out.

The rage soaring through Jon’s body threatened to bring him to his knees.  This was his fault.  His wife and his daughter were in danger because of him.  He had brought Dany into Sansa’s life, even if it had been unintentional, every moment since he left her had been leading to this. Jon couldn’t figure out what had made him think he had a chance of a normal life.  There was nothing normal about this.  He was a fucking monster.  The creature that lurks in the darkness, preying on unsuspecting humans who believed him to be something that only existed in stories and movies. 

_Why did Ned let me have her when he knew I couldn’t protect her?_

Jon paced the front room of their apartment.  He had taken apart every inch of it, searching for some type of clue, anything that would tell him what to do next.  Neither he, nor anyone else had found anything that would tell them where Dany had taken his girls but they did find something of interest.  In the hallway, there was a splattering of blood on the floor and on the walls.  It wasn’t a large amount but it was enough to indicate that someone had been hurt.

It was Dany’s blood.  He could smell it a mile away.  It had almost a stale, sweet smell to it.  It reminded him of fruit that had rotted.  He knew she had bled but he didn’t know how.  He also knew that it wasn’t a wound that would slow her down, if anything, she had probably healed by the time she got to the front of the compound.

For weeks they hunted, searching every little corner they could find but came home every morning empty handed.  As the days became a week and a week turned into two weeks, Jon’s nerves were getting the best of him.  He struggled to rest, his dreams filled with images of Sansa and Cat being tortured.  Most nights, he was awake well before the sun set and was already searching the streets before the rest of the family awoke. 

“Sam!” Jon barked.  Instead of going straight out to search, he had gone down to the apartments.  “Get up.  We have to figure something out.”

“Jon, we are looking as hard as we can.  Has it occurred to you that Dany may have taken Sansa and Cat out of the city?  They may not even be in the Country anymore.”

“It doesn’t matter.  We have to find them.”  Jon was pacing nervously.  “Sam, it’s almost her time.  Sansa is due to have the new baby anytime.  We have to find them.”

“I don’t know what we can do,” Sam said.  “I want them back too Jon but we haven’t found anything to lead us to them.”

“I know what I can do,” Jon said. 

“What?” Sam sat up.

“Be ready to go in an hour.  Gather the kids, we are going to do this as a coven,” Jon said.  He went down to the crypts, the same one he had been locked in when he had been cut off from Dany.  Sitting down, he closed his mind to everything else and focused on his maker.

Looking for Dany with his mind felt like digging through sand at the beach.  Every handful that was taken out would be replaced with a cascade of even more sand until enough of the sand had been removed so no more would fall into the hole.  He had to force all the anger and blackness to the side, compartmentalizing it until he finally was able to feel her again.  When he closed his eyes, he could see from her point of view. 

It was dark.  And cold.  The smell in the air was musty and wet.  The floor beneath her feet was dirt, the walls stone with ivy having grown over them many years ago.  Jon recognized the narrow bed in the corner, the threadbare blanket crumpled up at the foot, and the circular window above the headboard of the bedframe.  Like a rubber band being released after being stretched as far as it would go, he was yanked back into his body, the musty smell still in his nostrils.  He knew where he was going.

“Sam! Arya! Bran!  Rickon!  Jojen!  Now!  We have to go!” Jon yelled through the corridors.  With seconds, all of them were at his side.

“Jon,” Sam said softly.  “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to get our Sansa and Cat back,” he said.  “And I’m going to kill Dany.”

“We don’t know where they are,” Sam responded. 

“Oh yes we do.”  Jon had an almost maniacal smile on his face.  “That crazy bitch took my wife to the house I lived in when I was human.  The room she changed me in.”

“You said you don’t remember much from your time as a human,” Sam argued.  “Do you even know how to find it again?”

“I can smell it,” Jon said.  “I can smell the musty odor that was always in that room.  We can be there within the hour.”

Jon laid out the plan of attack as they ran, saving a couple of details for himself.  He wasn’t willing to risk Dany figuring out what all of his cards were.  In order for this to work, he had to be coming with something she wouldn’t be expecting.

As they got closer, he could smell Cat.  He thought it was odd that he wasn’t picking up Sansa.  Usually, he could hear her no matter where she was or how much distance was between them but their connection was silent.  He stopped, looking around desperately for their daughter, her scent almost stinging his senses.

_She’s baiting me.  She’s giving me just enough to bring me to her.  She knows I have to follow my instincts.  Fuck._

Jon’s anger welled in his chest.  Dany knew exactly what she was doing.  She knew he would sacrifice Sansa to save their child.  Sansa would never forgive him if he didn’t.  What she didn’t know was that he wasn’t sacrificing any one of the three. 

The old cottage appeared empty from the outside.  Sam and the kids had already staked it out and reported back to him.  They were disappointed but he knew better.  Cat’s scent was so strong now that it felt like he could simply reach out and her little fingers would curl around his hand.  He could practically taste her.  His daughter was here and if she was here, so was Sansa.

Jon was aware of Sam coming up behind him as he watched the cottage, focusing intently on the windows.

“Sansa is here,” Jon whispered.

“I don’t smell her Jon….I don’t think she is,” Sam said quietly.  “I can smell Cat though.”

“Me too,” he murmured.  “Dany has covered San’s scent.  She’s blocking me from hearing her too.”

“I know what we’re supposed to do but where do you play into this?  I know you aren’t going to sit by while your kids storm this house,” Sam said.  “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to get my wife and kids back,” Jon said bitterly.  “And then I’m going to kill Dany.  It’s the only way to keep her away from my family.”

“So, what?  You’re just going to walk in there like you’re coming around for tea?”

“Yes.”

Sam huffed.  “What do you mean, yes?”

“I mean,” he said.  “I am going to walk into that house and face Dany.”

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” Sam demanded. 

Jon almost laughed at Sam’s outburst but he was too focused on the house, searching for the tiniest little movement.

“Yes,” Jon said.  “I have lost my fucking mind.”

Sam wasn’t expecting Jon to agree with him.  “Well then…right…so I suppose we’re doing this eh?”

Jon looked over his shoulder at him, his eyebrow arched.  “You don’t have to.  You’re not obligated to help me.”

“You’re right but….Cat….” Sam stuttered.  “And…Sansa…they’re our girls.  And you know, if you’re in for a penny, you’re in for a pound.  Apparently, I’ve lost my fucking mind now.”

Jon grinned.  If he was human, he would swear the energy flowing through him was adrenaline but it could only be sheer rage.  Standing upright, he began walking towards the front of the house.

“Jon!  We need to be a little more stealth.  She’ll see us coming,” Sam whispered in a panic.

Rolling his eyes, Jon turned to Sam.  “There’s no point.  She knows we’re here.  And she knows I’m coming for her.”

“Is she going to kill you?”

“No,” Jon said.  His lips pursed into a tight line.  “She’s enamored with me.  She wants to make me feel the pain she’s had to suffer through because of me.  She wants me to watch her kill Sansa.”

“Fuck me,” Sam said. 

“You’re not my type,” Jon retorted.  “Let’s go.”

 

As Jon walked down the hobble stoned path, he could feel Dany’s euphoria.  The sensation increased in his chest with every step he took until the front door opened, granting him access to the cottage. 

He stood in the doorway, looking into what appeared to be an empty room with the exception of a few pieces of old wooden furniture and the fireplace in the corner.

“Take the shield down Dany,” he said into thin air.  “I won’t talk to you otherwise.”

“What shield?” Sam asked from behind him.

Jon never took his eyes off the empty space in front of him.  “Dany is blocking me from seeing her.”

Sam looked around the room desperately.  “How can you tell she’s here?” 

“I can feel her.  Sansa is here too.  She’s next to the fireplace.”  Jon saw Sam’s nerves on his face.  “Don’t worry.  San has Catelyn.  We’re all here for the party.”

The first thing they saw was a waterfall of blonde hair, Dany’s form filling out until she was standing directly in front of them.

“Take the shield off Sansa,” Jon growled.  

Dany licked her lips.  “Why?  She doesn’t even know you’re here.”

“Yes, she does.  Take the shield off.”

“You really are demanding a lot from me,” Dany said.

Jon rolled his eyes.  “You give me what I want, and…I give you what you want.”

“And what is it you think I want?”

“Me.”  He forced himself to keep a straight face.  “It’s always been me.”

Dany pursed her lips and waved her hand in the direction Jon knew Sansa was.  He turned for a moment to see her and Cat come into view.  The look of terror on Sansa’s face threatened to undo him, his expression pained for a split second before he pulled himself back together.  Turning back to Dany, his fists clenched, his temper threatening to get the best of him.

“Let them go,” Jon said.  “Sam will take them and I will stay with you.”

Dany let out a shrill laugh.  “Jon…my beloved boy…”  She took a few steps closer to him until she was standing toe-to-toe, looking up at him.  Her fingers caressed his cheek.  He leaned into her touch instinctually, closing his eyes.  For a moment, he could feel the affection she had for him.  It surpassed anything a human could comprehend.  Hundreds of years of longing and heartache mixed in with hatred and anger.  The power of it threatened to bring him to his knees.  “You belong to me.  You have always been mine.”

“Dany,” he whispered.  “Please.  Let them go.  They are innocent.  I did all of this.  I never should have let Ned break me.  I never should have taken Sansa.  Please.  My heart was rightfully yours.”  Every word felt like he was choking on it.  It was agony.  He could feel the heat searing through Sansa with every word that came out of his mouth.  He knew he would never be worthy of her forgiveness for this.

“I can’t let Sansa live.  You know that,” Dany said.  “As long as she is here, you will always go back to her.”

“The children need her,” he said quietly.  “They are just babes.  Please.  Just let them go.  I will let them go.”

“Jon, there is no letting them go.  I don’t take pleasure in killing children but you are right, they will need their Mother.  Without her, they will die anyhow.”

Sansa screamed, startling Jon and Sam but Dany didn’t flinch.  Within seconds, Arya, Bran, and Rickon were standing behind him, growling through sharp, extended teeth.  The cry of their Mother pulling them from their strategic positions.

“You can’t let them kill the children!  Jon!  Jon!  Please!  Listen to me,” Sansa screamed. “Let her kill me.  I’m ready.  Arya!  Arya!  Take Cat…take care of her…please….just take her and run!”

Arya looked between Jon and Sansa, desperate to figure out what to do.  Holding her arms out, she focused on Cat, still nestled in Sansa’s arms and caught her as she flew across the room to her.  Turning to Rickon and Bran, she handed the little girl to Rickon and mouthed, “Run!”  Before he had a chance to, Bran grabbed Rickon’s arm.

“No,” he said.  “We can’t run.  There are guards in the garden, we will run straight into them.  They will kill us.”

“The fuck they will,” Rickon said.  He moved quickly out the door, Bran right behind him.  As they cleared the door, Rickon let out a roar, killing all three of the guards in a massive ball of fire.

Bran paused for a moment, looking back towards the cottage.  His vision was cluttered and useless as everyone was racing through escape scenarios in their head and each one created a different outcome.  He would be of no use here.  Turning to Rickon, he ran, catching up to him. “We can’t go back to the compound.  Dany knows where it is and how to get into it.”

“I know fuckface,” Rickon said irritably. 

Bran rolled his eyes at Rickon’s apparent grasp of modern vulgarity.

Dany watched the entire scene unfold, visibly unaffected but Jon could feel….something…he couldn’t figure out if it was anger..or….hurt.  Then he knew exactly what she intended to do.

“Oh God!  No!  Dany!”  He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist.  “You can’t do that.  They will both die.  If you want children, I’ll give you babes.  I know how to do it.  I’ll give you as many as you want but you must let Sansa go.  You cannot shred a woman with child.  It isn’t your right to take her infant.”

Jon had chosen his wording carefully.  Intentionally separating himself from the child growing in Sansa’s belly.

“Jon,” Dany ran her fingers through his hair as she looked down at him.  “I will have you back.  And there will be no baggage.”

“Okay,” Jon said.  “But please….bring me back to you before you do it.  I can’t carry this weight for eternity.  Drink from me and I will be yours again.”

“Why should I give you such a liberty?” Dany asked coldly.  “You certainly didn’t give me a kindness when you left.”

_No shit.  You fucking fileted me._

“Danaerys,” Jon began.  “You know I can’t be yours, heart and soul if you don’t break me from the Stark’s bloodlines before you kill them.  Drink.”  Jon held his wrist up.

“Jon!  No!” Arya yelled.  “You can’t!”

Jon looked at her sadly.  “It’s done.  There’s nothing more…”

He winced when he felt Dany’s teeth sink into his flesh, her mouth drinking greedily from him, a peculiar cold sensation moving through his body.  When she broke the connection, she smiled, almost maniacally, triumph in her gaze.

Jon released his grip on her waist, standing over her.  He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.  The saltiness of his blood on her lips causing his teeth to extend.  Her tongue breeched his mouth for a split second before she froze.

“Jon?” she questioned.

Jon put his arm around her back, holding her as she faltered and melted against his chest.  He brought them both to the floor, hugging her to him.

“Dany,” he said.  “You are going to die.”

“What?” she asked, alarm in her eyes.  “How did you???”

“Ssshhhhh.”  He put his finger over her lips.  “Drinking from an Ancient is like morphine to us.”

“You’re not an ancient,” Dany said, barely audible.

“No, but I am of the ancient blood,” he said.  “When you shredded me, Ned Stark fed me from his own body while I healed.  I slept for a long time and when I awoke, I was back to normal.”

“Jon….just let me go.  This isn’t going to kill me.” she whimpered.

“You are right,” Jon said.  “Drinking from me won’t kill you.  I am going to kill you.  When the sun comes up, you will burn.”

“Jon!” Dany shrieked.  “You can’t!”

“I can and I will.  When you hurt me, I was able to move on from it.  I didn’t care enough about myself, and the monster you turned me into for it to matter if I lived or died.  But then, I met Sansa.”  He looked at his wife, an ache burning in his chest before his eyes went back to Dany. “She’s everything to me.  Everything.  She is my best friend.  She is the Mother of my children.  She is my lover….She’s everything I don’t deserve.  You made the mistake of thinking I am weak because I am not violent but I made the choice to not be like you.  I am not a monster.  I don’t take pleasure is harming others.  I am not going to enjoy killing you because even as justifiable as your death will be, you are still a being and your life had value.  But you are evil.  You feel entitled to have whatever and whoever you wish.  I am not an object to be owned.  But I want you to know something before you go, there was never going to be a day when I loved you.  You were willing to cut our child from my wife’s womb because you so desperately want what is rightfully hers.  You intended to kill our daughter for no other reason than to watch Sansa suffer.” He leaned in close to her ear.  “I fucking hate you.  When you are nothing but ash, I will take my wife and daughter home.  We will have many more babes after this one.  We will spend eternity making love to one another under the moonlight…and you will never cross my mind again.”

“Jon,” she pleaded.

Jon stood, Dany in his arms.  The sky was beginning to turn pink and purple, the sun would be on the horizon soon.

“Sam,” he said.  “Please help Sansa up.  I’ll be back in a moment.”

Jon carried Dany outside, placing her carefully on the grass.  He sat down beside her. 

“Go to sleep,” he said.  “You are still fighting but there’s nothing for it now.  The sun will rise soon.  It won’t hurt if you rest.”

He could see the desperation in Dany’s eyes.  Fear danced in them.  He imagined her body would be tense and strained if she had the ability to move but as it was, she looked almost like a helpless child, curled up in the grass.  He leaned down and kissed the side of her lips.

“Good night Dany,” he whispered.

He went back into the cottage, moving quickly to cover the windows to protect the four of them from the impending sunlight.  Arya was able to use her ability to move objects with her mind to speed up the process and by sunrise, they were enveloped in the dark. 

Jon found Sansa, wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly to him.  He caressed her hair, dropping kisses on her head and squeezing her.  “Sleep sweetheart.  I know you’re exhausted.  I’ll stay awake until it’s over.”

Sansa didn’t speak but he felt her relax against him.  “I love you,” he murmured against the shell of ear.  “So very very much.  Tonight we’ll get Cat and go home.”

Jon felt Dany’s death.  It felt like a cord in his chest had snapped.  The darkness that had always hung over his head lifted, making him feel a thousand pounds lighter.  He even felt when the ashes of her body began to blow away.  Piece by piece, the anger, the rage, the hatred disappeared.  He finally felt normal again.  Better than normal.  The monster he feared was hiding within him was gone.

When the sun set, Jon took Sansa in his arms and they left the cottage.  They hadn’t even cleared the yard yet when Arya broke out in laughter, pointing towards the woods.

“The boys are coming back with Cat!” she said.

Sam ran to Rickon and Bran, seizing Catelyn from them and holding her to his chest.  Jon rested his hand on her head, relieved to see her with no threats looming.

“Did you know Cat bites?” Rickon asked.  “And her fucking teeth are sharp as hell!”

Jon laughed.  Poor Rickon’s arms looked like they had been used as a teething ring.

Bran sighed.  “Is fuck your new thing now?”

“You bet your fucking ass it is,” Rickon said.  “Though I’m not allowed to say it once my kid gets here.”

“Get it out of your system now,” Bran said.  “Otherwise, your wife is going to kill you.”

They all laughed, even Sansa, and disappeared into the night, the Stark compound the only thing on their minds. 


End file.
